


Damaged

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Sungyeol and Myungsoo have been together practically since they met. But when a devious higher up at Myungsoo's company makes them an indecent proposal, will they be able to refuse? Better yet, when the dust settles, will their relationship ever be the same?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i want to be very clear about this story, in case some find it triggering;;
> 
> at some point, sungjong will coerce myungsoo into having sex with him. sungyeol will be present during the act. it will only happen once and it will be treated and remembered as a terrible occurance. if you need more clarification, please message me! 
> 
> none of the bad things occur between myungyeol. sungjong is the clear antagonist in this story, and there is no redeeming him.
> 
> but please don't worry; the story revolves more about how far you will go to help someone you love, and finding your way back towards one another after a tragedy.

Myungsoo always made a point to wake up at least fifteen minutes before Sungyeol. Even though he would pout and whine about Myungsoo leaving him cold and alone in bed, all sins were forgiven when he presented him with a warm cup of coffee first thing in the morning. Today was no exception; Sungyeol’s face split into that grin that was slightly too large for his face, reaching out to Myungsoo while begging for his caffeine fix. Myungsoo chuckled at his silliness and handed it over without too much of a fight. His heart couldn’t help but flutter at the satisfied look Sungyeol gave him after taking that first sip. One of the most beautiful things about being Sungyeol’s lover was the fact that he found joy in the simple things in life. His carefree, happy go lucky attitude was a welcome change to Myungsoo’s sometimes brooding self. That childlike innocence drew him in like a moth to a flame.

 

“Ah, my baby knows how to put a smile on my face in the morning. How am I so lucky to have someone so handsome taking care of me?” Sungyeol flirted cutely, coming closer to give him a quick peck. It was more teeth than lips, as that smile still hadn’t made its way off his face.

 

Sungyeol’s smile; it was one of the first things Myungsoo noticed about him when they first met. It was a chance occurrence, an act of fate. Myungsoo was tired from a late night photoshoot, and had decided to grab some coffee before heading into the office the next morning to edit his shots. He actually wasn’t too well versed in the art of Starbucks ordering, so he stood awkwardly trying to figure out the menu without looking like he was trying to figure out the menu.

 

“Confused?” Myungsoo heard the voice come from behind him, and turned to assure the person that he was an adult capable of ordering a caffeinated beverage. Instead he was met with the sight of Sungyeol, smiling at him from behind his coffee mug (one that was bright pink ceramic, obviously brought from home). He was beautiful, and Myungsoo couldn’t look away.

 

“I actually come here a lot! I really, really like coffee. I could help you! Or if you don’t know what you want I could make a few suggestions. I’ve practically tried everything on the menu, so I’ll be sure to steer you in the right direction. I know it can be a little scary coming in for the first time, you’ve got that overwhelmed look on your face.” He tucked his long hair behind his ear shyly, holding his coffee mug close to his chest as if it needed to be protected.

 

“How about you just surprise me? I’ll be waiting in that booth over there.” Myungsoo fumbled his way over to the table after handing him his card, not missing the way Sungyeol’s eyes travelled down his frame before as he walked away. _Thank you reflective store glass for assuring him that he is interested by masquerading as a mirror._

 

Sungyeol took him up on the offer, returning with a Mocha frappuccino and a bright smile within a few short minutes. “You strike me as a person who likes the taste of something sweet.” He reasoned, as he sat down in front of him.

 

They had a pleasant conversation, going over the niceties while getting to know one another. Sungyeol told him he was going to school to be an actor, and that he was currently auditioning for whatever parts were available. He noticed the camera bag, and Myungsoo blushingly explained that he was a photographer for a fashion magazine. Sungyeol was very impressed, asking all sorts of specific questions, only pausing to take long gulps - accentuated by low hums at the taste - from his pink cup. Myungsoo was happy to talk about his profession, and on a whim decided to ask him to give modeling a try. Sungyeol smiled that smile again, and Myungsoo felt a little bit of thrill rise up within him.

 

Which was swiftly replaced by panic the moment the realization that he would be shooting _Sungyeol_ set in. Sungyeol was beautiful and charming and he probably met guys that wanted to be with him all the time. Myungsoo had not so tactfully implied that he was single - his stomach doing somersaults in his body when Sungyeol happily chirped me too - but now that the initial high from the coffee run in had worn off, Myungsoo grew worried that Sungyeol could potentially met someone else in the space of time they were apart.

 

Desperate times called for desperate measures; Myungsoo already had a reason to see Sungyeol again, so why not use it to his advantage? Myungsoo decided to ask him to meet up in the park to take some shots outside, and he expressed a desire to take some inside as well. Myungsoo told him a had a mini studio set up in his apartment, and Sungyeol agreed to come over that very next day. After an eventful outing at the park - Sungyeol had chosen to wear this particularly nice white sweater and jeans combination, and Myungsoo had to beg him not to jump in the water fountain because they were in public and he had _limits_ \- they eventually made their way to his apartment. What Sungyeol found upstairs wasn’t a concept for a photoshoot, but a candlelight dinner; courtesy of Myungsoo’s over the top best friend Woohyun, who had been more than happy to help him get some much needed romance in his life - for the small price of his older brother’s phone number, not that Myungsoo would ever tell Sungyeol any of that.

 

Sungyeol was so touched, saying that no one had ever done anything so sweet for him before. He had jumped Myungsoo then, not bothering to be subtle and going straight in for the kiss. He didn’t seem to plan to stop anytime soon, kissing Myungsoo over and over between excited giggles. And when they finally broke apart, Sungyeol told him that he had been wanting to do that ever since he saw him standing in line at the coffee shop.

 

Myungsoo pulled away from him, his eyes twinkling and his lips wet. “You were right earlier.”

 

“About what?” Sungyeol whispered, lacing his fingers behind Myungsoo’s neck.

 

“I have always liked the taste of sweet things.” Sungyeol snorted at the cheesy line, but he still leaned back in to let Myungsoo get a particularly long taste of his lips. Needless to say, Woohyun was a little annoyed when Myungsoo told him the next day that they accidentally let the dinner he slaved over get cold - but not as upset as he was that night when he realized Myungsoo gave him a fake number for Sunggyu, _again_.

 

Myungsoo couldn’t take all the blame though, Sungyeol had decided it would be best for them to skip dinner altogether, in honor of getting to know each other better. “You wouldn’t mind going straight for dessert, would you Myungsoo?”

 

“Are you sure?” Myungsoo asked worriedly, even though Sungyeol’s suggestion sounded like the best idea he had heard all night, he also didn’t want to mess things up by moving too fast. But Sungyeol just smiled, his palms traveling down his arms, all the way to Myungsoo’s hands.

 

“What does it feel like? Being with me?”

 

Myungsoo swallowed, his eyes searching Sungyeol’s face. “I- I don’t know what to say-”

 

Sungyeol shrugged, the smile still in place. “Just tell me how you feel. Just tell me the truth.”

 

“I like having you here… talking to you, _kissing_ you. I know we haven’t known each other that long, that this is really soon but it just feels-”

 

“Right?” Sungyeol’s voice was clear and confident, his fingers interlocking with Myungsoo’s.

 

“Yeah.” Myungsoo’s smile came back in full force, his hands tugging on Sungyeol to pull him that last inch closer. “It feels right; having you next to me.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Sungyeol licked his lips, a playful laugh escaping him as he wandered deeper into the apartment. “I’ll let you be mine if you catch me.”

 

“Oh so now you want me to chase you?” Myungsoo joked, slowly stepping closer. Sungyeol didn’t bother to respond, taking off with a high pitched squeal. He immediately took off after him, having the tactical advantage of knowing his apartment while Sungyeol just ran around blindly. Eventually he cornered him in the hallway, pressing a victorious kiss to Sungyeol’s lips before throwing him over his shoulder.

 

Myungsoo carried him to his bedroom, the both of them laughing as they fell onto the mattress together. It wasn't the overwhelming lust they had felt earlier, it was something sweeter, more intimate and natural than anything Myungsoo had ever felt. They took their time, taking off their clothes, making love to one another. And when Myungsoo held him in his embrace when it was over, entangling their limbs and keeping their heated skin pressed as close as possible, he didn’t have to see the smile on Sungyeol’s face to know that it was there, nor did he have to ask to know that Sungyeol would say yes to being his.

  
It felt like the start of something special, something that would last forever, and Myungsoo knew he was falling in love with the person falling asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A disgruntled sigh escaped the thin man’s lips, his long fingers rubbing at his temple. Another boring ass day at the office. It was always the same routine over and over. Putting out a new magazine each month with pretty much all the same things inside it. Or at least that’s what he assumed, he had never really taken the time to actually read the magazine, but he figured that the writers could only dream up an article over _The Ten Tricks in Bed that will Blow His Mind!_ so many times before things started to repeat themselves.

 

Sungjong liked fashion, he really did. He liked buying expensive clothes, he enjoyed looking good, no, _perfect_. He liked being the best-dressed person in the room and nothing turned him on more than being the center of attention. Sungjong just didn’t enjoy _work_. Luckily, he didn’t really have to do all that much of it, being the owner’s son definitely had its perks. An inside look into the next big trends as well as access to the hottest new talent in Korea. He had experienced more than his fair share of aspiring models hoping for a big break by sleeping with the boss, someone with _power_ \- not that he ever really followed through with his whispered promises when he was between the sheets with his play thing of the moment. Needless to say, the only person that arrangement really worked out for was Sungjong, but he was a selfish person, so he really didn't give a fuck.

 

“Sir! Sir! Sungjong!” He finally turned around in his seat, fixing the secretary with a glare. He still didn’t understand how one woman’s voice could be so _incredibly_ _irritating_. Or maybe it was just because most of the time she was talking to Sungjong it involved her trying to get him to do work in some way or another. Naturally Sungjong avoided her at all costs. She had caught him in her trap by cornering him inside his office, so he patiently waited for her to continue her incessant rambling.

 

“Sorry to shout at you sir, but I was trying to get your attention! I thought you were never going to turn around. I just wanted to let you know that we are doing a big shoot today in Namsan Park for fashion week. Your father would like you to stop by for a moment and give him a report on how things were going. It’s for the cover and you know how he gets particular about getting that perfect shot.” She laughed nervously, obviously wanting nothing more than to bolt out of the office after delivering the message.

 

Sungjong considered her words. While it was annoying that he would have to get out of his chair, going to a photoshoot meant that there were going to be models. And models meant that he was going to get laid. He decided that this was an acceptable turn of events. “Let them know to bring my car around.”

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sungjong arrived at the location soon enough. He walked around, getting a feel for the place as he appraised the crowd. Who would be his lucky target today? He wasn’t the least bit surprised to feel more than a couple gazes land on him as he walked through the set. With his slim build and distinctive face, he could have easily been one of the models. Hell, he _was_ prettier than most of the girls there, and that was just a fact. What set him apart was the price of his suit, he simply looked too important to be a common model. One of the many production assistants approached to let him know that they were close to finishing, and that the photographer was wrapping up the last concept.

 

“Perfect! Hold that pose… Got it! Now try turning around, throw a glance at me over your shoulder. Very good!” The photographer praised the girl who loved his enthusiasm. “You’re gorgeous, look at that smile. Yeah, that’s the one!” The girl laughed, clearly working well under the annoyingly positive reinforcement. Sungjong detested people that were so pathetic they needed their hands held in order to get a job done. The photographer was still squatting down in front of her as she twirled her umbrella, his camera snapping away as he chirped out compliments. After what felt like forever - Sungjong had a low tolerance for being in the outdoors, he was proud of his smooth complexion and being exposed in the sun was never on his to do list - the man gave a thumbs up.

 

“That’s a wrap! We got everything we need! Great job today everyone!” Sungjong kept his eyes on him as he finally lengthened himself from the crouch he was taking his images in. He brought down the camera from his eyes to his waist to make eye contact with people as he dismissed them. Then the photographer finally turned in his direction.

 

 _Damn_. He was fucking attractive. More attractive than the common looking girl he was taking pictures of. Even though he was just the photographer, he was dressed in a suit and he filled it out quite nicely. His dark shaggy hair hit right above his expressive eyes, and he looked damn good bending over the computer monitor to evaluate the images he had just taken. Sungjong felt his feet move his body towards him without a second thought; _target acquired._

 

“I’m Lee Sungjong. I came down today to make sure things were going smoothly.” Sungjong watched him straighten up. _He knew who he was._ All for the better then; that would make things move along much more smoothly, and the sooner they could get out of this heat and into his bed, the better.

 

“Ah yes. We actually just finished, but I am really happy with the images we got. I feel that the wardrobe really complimented the scenery of Namsan.” He nodded enthusiastically as he replied. He was clearly nervous in front of Sungjong. _How cute._ “Your name?”

 

“Ah, my manners. I apologize. I’m Kim Myungsoo. I’ve been working for your company for a year now. It has been a wonderful experience.” Sungjong smirked at him.

 

“I’m sure the wonderful experience is just getting started. Here is my card. I look forward to meeting in the future; maybe even once you wrap up things here. I can reschedule my afternoon for someone of your caliber.”

 

Sungjong walked away from him then with the satisfaction of knowing that Myungsoo was watching him do so. He wondered how long the photographer would drag this one out. Myungsoo wasn’t as thirsty as his usual prospects, wasn’t as eager. Or maybe he should say slutty or desperate to climb the ladder of success, it was all pretty much the same thing. Regardless, it would be fun to watch him submit.

 

They always did.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

But that was the thing. Sungjong expected him to call him that day, hell the moment he finished supervising that stupid photoshoot, but he didn’t. _Maybe he was playing hard to get. Maybe he just needed to give him a little time._

 

But a week had gone by, and Myungsoo had made no effort to reach Sungjong. He decided to give him a little push, he was hot and from what appeared to be hiding underneath that suit, he would be worth it. So Sungjong stopped by his shoots once or twice, and Myungsoo greeted him warmly each time but that was the end of it. Myungsoo didn’t make any extra effort to continue conversation or make plans once he was done with work. It made Sungjong’s blood boil; didn’t Myungsoo realize just how precious, how _valuable_ his time was?

  
He firmly reminded myself that not all guys are manwhores that throw themselves at his feet. Sungjong just needed to be patient and bide his time. If anything the waiting made it like a game, made it more fun than his usual trysts. He knew the victory would taste that much sweeter when he finally had Myungsoo on his knees, right where he wanted him. So he kept up his appearances, checking in on Myungsoo as he waited for him to gain the self confidence to ask him out, while fucking whatever was convenient on the side. But it was a particular evening at a downtown location when he found out exactly what, or maybe he should say who was putting the brakes on his little conquest endeavor.


	3. Chapter 3

Sungyeol felt the phone buzz in his pocket, muffled sounds of the “Man in Love” ringtone playing. _Myungsoo!_ He thought to himself with a smile as he dragged the phone out of his jeans, chuckling at the memory of his boyfriend’s reaction the first time he heard it. Myungsoo thought it was unbelievably greasy of him to have such a song as a ringtone for him, and demanded that he stop hanging around Woohyun so much. _Man in Love? Yah, really that greasy tree is rubbing off on you._ Sungyeol thought he was silly for denying the power of the song, it was so damn catchy. Plus it brought a smile to his face whenever I heard it, because it meant that Myungsoo was contacting him.

 

He unlocked the phone to read the text from his boyfriend:

_Photoshoot is running late downtown. Why can’t all models be such a natural like you? I’ll be home as soon as I can, don’t wait up!_

 

A couple seconds later, a new text appeared in the chat:

_P.s. I bet your audition is going well! Any gig would be lucky to have you! Fighting!_

 

Ah, he was so thoughtful to remember Sungyeol’s schedule even though he was so busy. That kind of unwavering support is what made Myungsoo so perfect for him. He was always going out of his way for Sungyeol, trying his best to anticipate any of his needs and he did his best to met them. Suddenly he wanted to see Myungsoo so badly, the feeling of missing him so strong that he felt like he couldn’t catch his breath. Sometimes he even surprised himself with the intensity that he loved Myungsoo. Sungyeol knew that if he had to text him about being late that things weren’t going at all according to Myungsoo's plans, and he just wanted Myungsoo to know that he had his support too. He was hopping up from his seat in seconds, tugging on the line to bring the bus to a stop, his new plan for the evening set in stone after reading the sweet texts.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sungyeol spotted Myungsoo easily in the crowd, he always felt this magnetic kind of pull whenever his boyfriend was close, and it didn’t hurt that he was always wearing a button up and a tie whenever he was working. _I want to be known as a professional Sungyeol. I want to be taken seriously. And what’s more professional than a suit?_ Even though his logic was sound, Sungyeol knew he regretted it more often than he cared to admit with the crazy shooting locations that the magazine sent him to.

 

Myungsoo had his head in one of his hands, kneading his temples in annoyance. “Darling, the concept is dark and gritty. I just need an expression, _any expression_ , that doesn’t involve a smile. Do you think you can do that for me?” The model nodded enthusiastically and prepared herself to try again. She tried to look serious, but the corners of her mouth unconsciously pulled up, giving her face a weird attempt at a smirk. “Okay, let’s take ten!” Myungsoo got out of his chair, needing a break from it for a second.

 

Sungyeol snuck up behind him, blowing on his ear to make Myungsoo jump. “Perfect timing.”

 

Myungsoo spun around and faced him, unable to hide his happiness at his unexpected arrival. “Sungyeollie! What are you doing here?” He let the camera dangle by his waist, leaning in for a quick kiss.

 

“Well, I just so happened to be in the neighborhood after nailing my audition! And I decided that I couldn’t possibly wait until you got home to tell you. Especially after my koala made sure to wish me good luck despite his tiring schedule. I also come with presents, to celebrate AND to make your shoot seem a little less stressful.” Sungyeol held out the drinks he was hiding behind his back. “One Americano for me and one Mocha frappuccino for you!”

 

He smiled, taking the beverage from Sungyeol. “Aw, Yeollie you shouldn’t have. I’m happy you got the role but I hate making you go out of your way after a long day, just to see me. But I’ve had such a bad shoot that I’m going to be selfish and say that I’m really happy that you are here. I could use the distraction...” He gave him a sexy little wink and Sungyeol had to force himself to keep some distance between them.

 

“Nuh uh! Hands to yourself until you finish work! I’ll hang around until you’re done with the shoot. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you in action anyways.”

 

Myungsoo gave him those signature bedroom eyes. “Really? I could have sworn that I showed my boyfriend some action last night. Twice.”

 

Sungyeol slapped him lightly once the shoulder, scolding him. “You know what I mean! Now take your perverted little mind back over there and finish already so we can go home and finish.” He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis at the last line, making Myungsoo laugh.

 

“Yah! I’m the perverted one? At least my innuendo was good.” Sungyeol smacked his ass for sassing him, sending him back towards the model without pity.

 

Myungsoo sighed, gathering his energy to start the annoying process all over again. “Alright guys, let’s get going! I’ve got things and people to do tonight!” He looked back over his shoulder at Sungyeol, smirking at the scandalized look on Sungyeol’s face; he was so going to pay for that little comment later.

 

Sungyeol wandered a little further back, just to make sure he wasn’t in the way of anything, and made himself comfortable, sipping on his Americano to pass the time.

 

“Funny.” Sungyeol heard the voice come from next to himself. He hadn’t even noticed the guy walk up next to him. He was clearly looking at him, and Sungyeol realized belatedly that he was addressing him. He cocked an eyebrow, meeting his eye contact and waiting for him to continue. “Well it’s just kind of funny. I’ve spent a lot of time with Myungsoo, and he has never mentioned a boyfriend. I just figured it would have come up in conversation.”

 

Sungyeol tried to keep the look on his face neutral, but everything about the man’s words, the tone of them and even worse, the connotation, just felt weird and slightly hostile. It felt like the man was taking a jab at him and considering that they had never seen each other until this moment, he wasn’t exactly sure why. Sungyeol evaluated his form and was a little upset at what he saw; the man was good looking, beautiful even. He had slightly feminine features, a slim build to his body, and killer eyes. He was clearly not a model, he was too well dressed. _Why would Myungsoo be spending time with him?_

 

Sungyeol was so wrapped up in himself - and checking out this new addition to the scene - that he didn’t even notice Myungsoo finish up until he was standing right in front of him.

 

“I’m all done Sungyeol.” He directed his attention to the man with a smile, nervously rocking on his heels. “I know it took longer than normal, but I’m sure you’ll be pleased with the results Mr. Lee.”

 

“We’ve talked about this Myungsoo.” The man chided him, his hand reaching out to caress Myungsoo’s shoulder.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry, Sungjong. I just wanted you to know that we were working hard to get the perfect cover shot.”

 

“Sungjong? This is your boss?” Sungyeol was surprised, he had to admit. Myungsoo had told him that his boss at work had been praising his photos lately, taking a special interest in his work, but Myungsoo failed to mention anything about him being drop dead gorgeous.

 

Sungjong turned to him with a frustrating look of triumph. “So I see that _I_ have came up in _your_ conversations. I just wanted ensure that you had _everything_ that you needed to be successful tonight Myungsoo. I look forward to going over the images together in my office, first thing in the morning? I had a meeting but it’s no problem to make time for you.”

 

“Of course Sungjong. I feel that we will agree on the cover concept, so I’m sure I won’t take up too much of your day.”

 

“I’m sure we agree on a lot of things Myungsoo. Now, as much as I’d love to stay, I have some things I need to attend to. It was nice working with you again, Myungsoo.” He turned to Sungyeol with a bored look. “And I would say it’s nice to meet you, but he didn’t even bother to introduce you.”

 

Sungyeol was fuming, this guy was being a total asshole to him! So sickly sweet with Myungsoo and then treating him like an afterthought.  “Ah, how rude of me. I got distracted talking about the photoshoot. This is Sungyeol.”

 

He gritted his teeth, a forced smile on his face as he held his hand out. “Nice to meet you Sungjong.” He hoped Sungjong could sense the sarcasm.

  
Sungjong eyed him boredly, before turning away. “You can call me Mr. Lee.” And with that, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Sungyeol was livid by the time they got back to their apartment. Myungsoo was confused, they were just acting lovey dovey like thirty minutes ago, and suddenly Sungyeol was being icey and short with him.

 

But that damn Sungjong had gotten under his skin. They had a conversation for less than a minute, and Sungjong had still managed to make Sungyeol feel like he meant nothing to Myungsoo. His insecurities were starting to rise to the surface again; he had always feared that someone as undeniably beautiful as Myungsoo was settling being with a person that looked like himself. It didn’t help that with Myungsoo’s profession, he was literally surrounded by the most ideal people on a daily basis. He just knew that one day someone prettier would show up and whisk Myungsoo away from him. And right now, that someone prettier was named Sungjong.

 

“Yeollie, you look upset. Talk to me, what’s going on? One moment you are surprising me at work with presents, and the next you are ignoring me the whole way home. I’m just not sure when things went wrong.” He looked sad, he was holding Sungyeol's hand trying to connect with him. It made Sungyeol feel worse.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about him?”

 

“Tell you about who?”

 

“Don’t play stupid with me! I’m talking about Sungjong! Oh, I’m sorry. It’s Mr. Lee to people who aren’t close to him like you.” He finished angrily, crossing his arms with a glare.

 

“What are you talking about? I told you about Sungjong! And he is an important person, he is practically the face of the company! He is used to getting respect from everyone, it’s not that strange if he wanted you to call him Mr. Lee...”

 

Sungyeol scoffed. “But you don’t have to respect him? You get to call him by a different name?”

 

“Yeollie, I work with him! I told you he had taken an interest in my portfolio! If he comes around then of course I’m going to be nice, he’s my boss.”

 

“Yeah, you told me he had taken an interest in your portfolio. Not you! And you just so happened to leave out the fact that he is prettier than any goddamn model you’ve ever worked with?”

 

Myungsoo sighed, shifting in his seat. “What does his looks have to do with anything? He is just my superior at work, that’s all!”

 

“Then why are you spending so much time with him?”

 

Myungsoo was starting to get a bit defensive. “I’m not! I’ve only seen him at work! Sure I have been friendly but like I said, he basically runs the company! Why would I want to be on his bad side?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure that Sungjong would love to show you every side of him. What I’m not sure of is if you would object.” Sungyeol knew he was pushing it with Myungsoo, but he was too upset to care about being tactful.

 

“Okay, now you are just reaching. And you need to stop treating me like I’ve done something wrong, when I’ve been nothing but faithful to you since the day we met.” Myungsoo didn’t like his loyalty being questioned, and the idea of Sungjong in that sense had never even occurred to him. It was truly a business relationship and the fact that his boyfriend was trying to make it seem like it was something more really bothered him.

 

“Then why didn’t he know about me? Huh! If you love me so goddamn much then why haven’t you even mentioned me to him in _all that time_ you've spent together! He was right Myungsoo! He had to ask you to introduce me! You would have never even thought of it! And when you did bother to do it, you didn’t even tell him that I was your boyfriend!”

 

Myungsoo was looking lost now. His eyes were frantically looking side to side, and he kept opening and closing his mouth. No words were coming out though. Sungyeol felt his panic rise exponentially; he was angry sure, but he was being a bit dramatic. All he wanted was for Myungsoo to reassure him, to tell him that he was being silly, that there was no possible way that he had purposely withheld the fact that he wasn’t single from Sungjong. But instead, his silence was telling Sungyeol everything.

 

Sungyeol couldn’t help it; the two of them hardly ever fought, and screaming at each other like this had taken its toll on him. They had never argued about something as serious as this. Was this it? Was this the moment that Myungsoo would tell him that he wasn’t good enough for him? That he had found someone better? He felt the water start to build up in his eyes, this empty feeling clawing at him with each passing second. Sungyeol looked at Myungsoo, steeling himself for the rejection that was sure to come, but he found something else instead.

 

Myungsoo was crying; his upper body shaking and his teeth biting his lips to hold back the sound. He was clutching his chest trying to steady himself. Sungyeol tried to reach out to him but he pulled away.

 

“No! Don’t! Don’t touch me!” Sungyeol’s head fell down to his chest as he felt his heart begin to break. “I don’t deserve you. I don’t!” His head snapped back up.

 

 

Myungsoo frantically wiped some tears away and tried to talk, which was extremely difficult for him at the moment. “I love you so much Sungyeol. I only love _you_. Do you understand? Was I excited that Sungjong noticed me? Yes! Not because I want _him_ , but because I want to be successful! I thought if an executive in the company liked my work, that I might get a breakthrough. You’ve been doing so well in your acting. Hell, you just landed another audition tonight! I just wanted to be able to come home and tell you that I had accomplished something too! I just wanted to make you proud. And instead I hurt you. I never thought of things from your point of view, I didn’t realize how disrespectful I was of our relationship. You’re so beautiful on the inside and out, and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Please forgive me baby, please don’t leave me... The only person I want is you, just you. It just never occurred to me before, me and Sungjong didn’t talk about personal things, it was only work. But from now on I’ll tell people the moment I met them. I’ll tell them that I have a boyfriend who is my better half. I’ll tell them...”

 

Sungyeol shut him up with a kiss, throwing his arms around Myungsoo’s shoulders in a hug. He was crying too now, touched by Myungsoo’s words. “Baby stop. I’m an idiot. I was taking things too seriously. It was a simple mistake. I know you love me, I know you love me. I’m sorry too. We’re okay.” He kept kissing him over and over, willing the tears away, trying to make him calm down.

 

“I love you Yeollie. So much, I’ll never stop. I just don’t want to fight, please let’s stop, I don’t want to do this anymore.”

 

“It’s over, baby, it’s okay. We aren’t fighting. I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions, I’m sorry we hurt each other’s feelings tonight, but it’s okay. We’re stronger now, I promise. We’re going to be okay.” In a way it surprised him that he was now the person doing the comforting when he had initially been the one that was upset, but it was so unreal to see Myungsoo get this emotional, so he knew he had to put his own insecurities to the side to help him feel better.

 

“You believe me? That I love you?”

 

“Yes, yes Myungsoo. I love you too.”

 

“You have to.” Myungsoo whimpered, then he was kissing Sungyeol, much harder than before with a hint of desperation, as if he was trying to make _feel_ his emotions through the kiss. Sungyeol took it eagerly, wanting him to know that he accepted him, and his apology.

 

“Let’s make a deal. We’ll be open about everything with stupid Sungjong, because he is just your stupid boss at work. Let’s never fight over him again.” Sungyeol stared into his eyes, wiping the last traces of his tears off his face.

 

“Yes, we won’t let him interfere in our relationship again.” Myungsoo agreed, his hands cradling Sungyeol’s cheeks. “The only person that I have room for in my heart is you.”

 

“Promise?” A hint of a smile appeared on his face as he stroked Myungsoo’s hair.

 

“Promise.” They kissed the argument to a close, deciding there was no more reason to talk, their movements messy and needy as they started to pull the clothes off one another. That night when they were together it was different, they were both still a bit shaken by their fight, but they knew that they could get through anything, as long as there were no secrets between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Lee Sungjong had a problem, and it was named Sungyeol. Seeing him at that photoshoot had really taken him by surprise. Sure, he figured that someone as hot as Myungsoo would have a significant other, even if he wasn’t too sure of his sexual orientation. But when he saw Sungyeol he couldn’t help but be puzzled.

 

The guy was attractive enough, but nowhere near his level; in his own humble opinion, of course. He figured if Myungsoo was not picking up on his advances, that he had to have something really good going on at home. To fact that he was dating a nobody but not pursuing him because of some unimportant boyfriend, made Sungjong’s temperature rise.

 

Worse than that, the two idiots were actually in love. He could feel it just being in their presence. Myungsoo’s face literally lit up like a fucking Christmas tree when Sungyeol surprised him on location. And just when he thought Myungsoo’s stupid smile couldn’t get any bigger, the boyfriend presented him with a drink and Myungsoo almost passed out from joy. Who the fuck gets that excited about a drink anyway? He would’ve thought that Sungyeol promised to suck Myungsoo’s dick on the spot with the way the photographer reacted, but it was just a stupid coffee. It puzzled him that Myungsoo could get so much happiness from something so simple, something that Sungjong would never even consider to be exciting.

 

No, he didn’t like their relationship one bit. Everything about it, the sweetness and the hand holding and the sparkly eyes just rubbed him in the wrong way. In fact, he kind of hated it. He didn’t understand the importance of love; nothing lasted forever.

 

It was just common sense that the majority of people he was with would one day leave. He hated those people that tried to pretend otherwise, who liked everyone to think that they simply wouldn’t be able to continue on without their significant other; but they always did. In the end love was just a state of mind, an ideal to achieve, not an absolute truth. There was always another prospect, always someone better just around the corner, if he would only open his eyes and look. That person was Sungjong, he was right in front of Myungsoo only he couldn’t see him, because that unnecessary boyfriend was in the way.

 

That’s why he decided to fuck with Sungyeol that day. He knew a guy of his caliber probably had insecurities. With a few simple sentences and pointed looks Sungjong had reduced him to a unconfident teenager. It lightened his mood immensely, watching Sungyeol get flustered, watching that seed of doubt plant inside of his mind. And the fact that he made a point to make Sungyeol address him as Mr. Lee? Fucking priceless.

 

The look of anger on Sungyeol’s face was delicious, made him feel like he was in control, made him feel _good_. He wouldn’t mind seeing it again, those big brown eyes widen and those smooth lips press into a firm line. Maybe Myungsoo wasn’t so dumb for noticing him after all; he had a sense of spark about him that Sungjong could appreciate, if put to the right kind of use.

 

It had been a couple weeks since the photoshoot, and Sungjong had decided that he was over laying back and waiting for a change. It was time for him to put an end to that little love story. It wasn’t a question of if it was going to happen, it was a matter of when and who he would target first. But as the time went on his focus shifted from Myungsoo to Sungyeol. The thought of breaking him into submission was extremely motivating, and in the end he would have Myungsoo all to himself.

 

It was easy to find information on Sungyeol, hell it was easy for him to find information on anyone with his connections, but he made sure that his people were extra thorough when looking at his background.

 

Sungjong was just as bored as he thought he would be reading over his past; Sungyeol was a clean cut kind of guy, with middle class parents and a kid brother back in Yongin. His parents still ran a restaurant there, appearing to be in love and thriving after a couple decades, making Sungjong roll his eyes. It wasn’t surprising the guy was such a romantic with parents like that.

 

Sungyeol moved up to Seoul right after high school, attending a little performance arts college in the city. He had dreams of being an actor, getting a few roles here and there with smaller productions, but he had yet to sign with any kind of big agency. Sungjong was annoyed to read that the kid apparently had talent, moving from non speaking roles as an extra to little parts in plays and daytime dramas.

 

Obviously it wasn’t success that attracted to Myungsoo, since they had been together since their college days and Sungyeol had yet to attain any real popularity or get his name known in his field. He thumbed through pictures of the lovebirds, the two of them on dates, sharing smiles as they held hands walking through the park on the way to catch the bus. They had to use _public transportation_ and they were still happy.

 

It pissed Sungjong off; he could send a private car to chauffeur him around the city, he could have them on a private plane within a day, he could take him to a different country, expose him to new cultures and help him push his photography to the next level, and yet, Myungsoo didn’t care. He simply wasn’t interested. Even if Sungjong had never explicitly stated it to Myungsoo, he had to know just how wealthy and influential he was. People dreamed of being lucky enough to grab his attention, they did all kinds of things - and all kinds of favors - to gain his approval. Myungsoo was this annoying anomaly, all because of a struggling actor with a cute face.

 

He had given Myungsoo the chance to make the right decision, to choose him, and he had failed. He had been patient, giving Myungsoo time to come to terms with his decision to be with him, but he hadn’t taken advantage of his kindness. The time had come for Sungjong to act, to make them both learn what happened when you messed with someone you shouldn’t have. He would make them both regret not only meeting him, but being with each other.

 

Sungjong would _ruin_ them for daring to defy him. His heart warmed at the idea of doling out his own particular brand of justice, a particularly satisfying plan forming in his mind. He picked up phone with a smile; it was time to put his plan into action.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sungyeol was at home, catching up on his favorite shows when he heard the sounds of his phone buzzing. The ringtone was “Paradise”, which signified that the caller was unknown. He decided to pick it up anyways, the drama on screen momentarily on pause because of a commercial break - otherwise he totally wouldn’t have tolerated being interrupted during his “research” as he liked to call it; secretly he just had a soft spot for campy television.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi there!” A perky voice came through the line. “I am actually calling for a Mr. Kim Myungsoo. You were listed as a secondary number to contact him at? He isn’t picking up his cell phone and we need to speak with him.”

 

Sungyeol turned down the volume. “Oh, okay! Well he actually isn’t here right now… but I would be able to relay a message to him. What can I help you with?”

 

“I pleased to say that I’m calling about a job opportunity he stated he was interested in. I’m here with my boss and he was supposed to meet us, but I am assuming his shoot ran late and that he didn’t change his mind...”

 

Sungyeol straightened up on the couch, he wasn’t aware that Myungsoo had been looking into other projects but he definitely wasn’t the type to blow something off. “I apologize on his behalf! I assure you, Myungsoo is a very punctual person, I’m sure that there is a reason that he is running late. Please don’t let this affect his chances.”

 

“We understand that these things happen. The problem is that my boss is only free for a little while longer. Is there anyway you could maybe bring us his portfolio? This way we can see his work even if he doesn’t make the meeting in person.”

 

Sungyeol was already moving, searching through the chaotic state of his living room for his keys. “Of course! I’ll be there as soon as I can make it. Thank you for making an exception for Myungsoo. Where should I meet you?”

 

The woman rattled off the location as Sungyeol hurriedly scrambled it down on the nearest piece of paper, and then he was out the door. He realized in his haste that he forgot the portfolio, so he turned right back around to scramble up the stairs.

 

He used to complain that Myungsoo had so many lookbooks lying around the apartment, but now he couldn’t be happier. Sungyeol decided to bring a couple of his favorites, that way he could describe Myungsoo’s vision if they had any questions. Based on the meeting location, this job opportunity must be a big deal! He was meeting them in a hotel room in one of the high rises in Downtown Seoul. He thanked the government for such a smart public transportation system, as he was able to make it in a little over thirty minutes.

 

Sungyeol nodded politely to the doorman who pointed him in the direction of the elevators, practically running down the hallways to get there as soon as possible. Once he got up to the room he saw a man standing at guard by the doorway.

 

He nodded at seeing Sungyeol, clearly expecting him. “Glad you could make it. I have other business to attend to, I’m just the assistant. The boss is waiting inside for you. Good luck.” Sungyeol thanked him with a polite bow, and walked inside the now opened door. The smile on his face fell as the door closed behind him, his feet stopping in their tracks at the man standing in front of him; he was face to face with Lee Sungjong.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sungjong was standing by the mini bar, appearing like a dark angel in a tight fitted black suit, nursing a drink and looking entirely too proud of himself. “Ah Sungyeol, I’ve been waiting. It’s so good to see you again. It’s nice to know that you are capable of following my directions so well, I like a man who knows how to follow his superior’s instructions.”

 

“Cut the bullshit.” Sungyeol was pissed, he had ran halfway across town and it was all for nothing. “And last time I checked, you’re not my boss.”

 

“I’m sure that won’t be true for much longer.” The tone of Sungjong’s voice made his skin prickle, an eerie sense of foreboding to his words. Sungyeol tried to shake it off, tucking Myungsoo’s portfolio under his arm and squaring up his shoulders to face him.

 

“I knew you were pathetic, but this is a whole different level. Does Myungsoo even have an opportunity here or did you just want to play with me?”

 

Sungjong smirked at him, taking a swig from his drink before walking over to the table and having a seat. He tapped his chin as if in deep thought. “I would say that both of your latter statements are true. I would _love_ to play with you, and if you do a good enough job I will reward Myungsoo with an opportunity,” he finished smugly with his hands folded in his lap.

 

“Define play.” Sungyeol gritted out, having an ominous feeling of the direction this was going. The last thing he wanted to do was spend his time with Sungjong, but he owed it to Myungsoo to hear him out.

 

“There’s something about you that intrigues me Sungyeol. Maybe it’s the fact that I managed to get under your skin within fifteen seconds of knowing you. Maybe it’s those expressive, innocent eyes. Or that cute mouth that would look even _cuter_ wrapped around my cock. Anyhow, I would like to play with you so I can answer all these burning questions in my mind before I move on to my next target. Which is your boyfriend of course.”

 

Sungyeol was dumbfounded for a couple seconds. The level of audacity this guy had within him was mindblowing. Sungjong had not only propositioned him but straight up told him to his face that he had every intention of going after his boyfriend. He was pissed off that he had ever met this man, that he had ever bothered to waste his time fighting with Myungsoo over him, that he even spared him a second thought.

 

“Fuck you Sungjong. I’m not sure what you’ve got in that drink but there must be a little something extra if you legitimately thought that you could talk to me like I’m one of your obedient whores. I don't get paid to let you have your way. Consider me uninterested indefinitely.” He turned to leave when Sungjong spoke up again.

 

“But you didn’t let me explain the other part. The part about Myungsoo’s opportunity.” Sungyeol paused his hand on the door handle, ready for whatever new bullshit Sungjong was going to throw his way, but that didn’t mean he had to look at him.

 

“You see, I’m a very important man Sungyeol. I practically run the most influential fashion magazine in Korea. I make or break people’s careers with a snap of my fingers. I could blacklist Myungsoo so fast that it would make your head spin. All it would take is a couple clicks on my cell phone. I could make it to where he wouldn’t get a _shred_ of work in this industry, let alone this country. I would make it clear that any designer or celebrity who dared to let Myungsoo work for them would not be allowed to appear in my magazine or work with my associates. Now I know you aren’t very bright Sungyeol, but I want you to think really hard about this. Because If I were to decide to destroy his career, do you think Myungsoo would be the same person that you fell in love with? If you were the reason that his dreams of being a photographer died, do you think he’d still adore you or do you think he would resent you for the rest of your relationship? Perhaps your precious _koala_ as you so eloquently call him would lose himself as he watched his career disintegrate right in front of his eyes, all because of how selfish you really are.”

 

Sungyeol hated him so much in that moment, that it felt like he couldn’t breathe. His hand was shaking on the handle, a cold feeling creeping into his chest.

 

“But don’t look so down Sungyeol. I am a very reasonable man, I consider myself to be quite fair. Like I said earlier, if you were able to please me I would reward Myungsoo. We have a position opening up for an Art Director at the magazine. Myungsoo wouldn’t just be taking pictures, he would be designing the whole concept. I’ve felt that he would excel in this, which is why I’ve been giving him additional projects to build his reputation. Other people besides me have noticed his potential. After all, I wouldn't want it to look like I play _favorites_ , now would I? So let’s recap, just in case you got confused along the way.”

 

Sungyeol hated the haughty tone of his voice, the way Sungjong talked down to him like he was trash, but he couldn’t move from his spot, his body frozen in shock at Sungjong’s demands.

 

“You either A) do what I say and help Myungsoo or B) go against me and be the cause of his downfall. So what’s it going to be?”

 

Sungyeol couldn’t even process what he was hearing. Sungjong was saying these horrible things to him as easily as he would discuss the weather. “You can’t do this to us. You _can’t_.”

 

“Oh Sungyeol.” Sungjong got up from his seat, moving up close behind him to whisper in his ear. “If you believed that you would’ve left a long time ago. We both know who has the power here, and we both know exactly what will happen if you test me.”

 

Sungyeol shrunk away from him, turning away so his back was to the door, facing Sungjong and his cold stare. “Why are you doing this to him? What his he done to you to make you hate him so much?”

 

Sungjong moved closer to him, brushing the bangs out his face to touch his cheek, making Sungyeol recoil at the intimate gesture. “Ah, Sungyeol, you’ve got it all wrong. I do not hate Myungsoo. I do not even hate you. I simply want the satisfaction of getting what I want from the both of you. And I don't like taking no for an answer.” He sauntered a couple steps away, giving Sungyeol space to think over his words.

 

Sungyeol didn’t know how long he stood there in the silence. It felt like the weight of the world was crashing down on his shoulders. Everything Sungjong was saying was true. He could destroy Myungsoo’s career in a second, and it wouldn’t even matter to him. He’d just move on to the next person, leaving Myungsoo destroyed in his wake.

 

“I’m not even the one you want.” Sungyeol accused, his eyes wet and his voice cracking. “You aren’t even attracted to me.”

 

Sungjong smiled wickedly at him, his long fingers reaching up to pull apart Sungyeol’s lips. “On the contrary, nothing turns me on more than breaking a cheap toy.”

 

Sungyeol couldn’t stop the tear from falling down his cheek at that, no matter how badly he didn’t want to cry in front of Sungjong. “So what? We fuck once and then this is done? I’m supposed to believe that you’ll leave us the hell alone and I won’t ever have to see your face again?”

 

He chuckled, getting closer to Sungyeol. “So feisty. I can only hope that you show this level of enthusiasm in the bedroom too.” Sungyeol switched their positions, slamming him against the door in anger, but Sungjong just kept laughing. “Fuck, maybe I should have set my sights on you from the beginning, who knew a peasant could make me feel this hot?”

 

Sungyeol struck him across the cheek, the sound of the slap echoing in the room. Sungjong licked his lips, his eyes narrowing at Sungyeol as he straightened himself up. “Careful Sungyeol; remember who you are touching and what it costs.”

 

“Tell me.” Sungyeol had to clench his fists at his sides to prevent himself from striking out at him again.

 

Sungjong rolled his eyes, studying his nails as if this conversation about Sungyeol’s dignity was already boring him. “People like you get old fast, you aren’t nearly as exciting after the first round. All I want is just one little fuck to be satisfied. If you don’t believe me, I can even have a contract drawn up.”

 

Sungyeol backed up, loosening his grip on him. Deep down in his heart he didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to do _anything_ that would make Sungjong happy, but he knew he didn’t have any other choice. “When?”

 

Sungjong burst into laughter again. “Someone’s eager? Maybe you like me too?”

 

“Just answer the fucking question!” Sungyeol yelled at him, furious that this situation was even a reality, that Sungjong thought it was a joke.

 

“Tomorrow. I would hate to torture you by making you wait to have me. And I wouldn’t say anything to Myungsoo if I were you.” He pushed Sungyeol’s chin to the side, his lips brushing against his ear as he whispered. “It will be our little secret.” He winked at Sungyeol, opening the door and walking smoothly from the room.

 

Sungyeol watched him go, his heart breaking at the knowledge that he would have to betray Myungsoo.

 

He had just made a deal with the devil, in the name of love.


	7. Chapter 7

Myungsoo was just wrapping up his afternoon schedule when he saw Sungjong approaching him. Of course he was still friendly to his boss, but he had made a point to not be too _friendly_. He still felt a little pang of guilt for making Sungyeol question their relationship because of him. He had honestly never thought twice about Sungjong, but he could understand where Sungyeol was coming from; it was rude of him not to introduce him correctly, so he made sure to speak of him properly from that point on. He smiled at Sungjong, placing his camera into his bag as the rest of the staff started to tidy up around them.

 

“Another job well done! You’ve been working hard for the magazine lately and the right people have noticed. Let me take you out for dinner. My treat.” Sungjong appeared to be in a rather good mood, he normally wasn’t this… peppy? Myungsoo wondered what Sungjong’s day had been like to make him feel this chipper.

 

But he still felt that a celebratory meal with Sungjong just for finishing a photoshoot was unnecessary. Sungjong had offered multiple times for them to go to meals together since their initial meeting, and especially after he learned how Sungyeol felt about their acquaintance, he tried not to give him any reason to be upset, even if things were just platonic. “Ah, I don’t think today is good for me. It’s already getting pretty dark and Sungyeol will worry if I come home too late.” He internally patted himself on the back for managing to slip his boyfriend’s name in without being too obvious.

 

But Sungjong was particularly persistent, that smile still fixed on his face. Myungsoo continued to refuse until Sungjong sighed, crossing his arms.

 

“I was trying not to ruin the surprise, but a certain someone is being difficult! I have some really great news to tell you, and I’d rather tell you someplace we can relax and toast to your success!”

 

“My success?” Myungsoo asked confused. “But what do I have to celebrate?”

 

“Well if you would quit being stubborn and agree to come to dinner with me, I could tell you!” Sungjong teased. Myungsoo let out a sigh, shifting on his feet nervously.

 

“Well, let me just call Sungyeol; he might have dinner plans for us already.” Sungjong waved him on politely, giving him a bit of space to make his call. Myungsoo rang Sungyeol a few times, but he didn’t answer. That was strange for Sungyeol, he was usually always by his phone. He contemplated what to do for a few minutes, before finally deciding to go. He sent a text to Sungyeol to tell him about the change of plans, and joined Sungjong in his car.

 

They ended up at one of those hotels where one night was more expensive than one month of rent at Myungsoo and Sungyeol’s apartment. It was really nice, but it made Myungsoo feel out of his element. He trailed after Sungjong, checking his phone every now and then, but there was still no response from his boyfriend.

 

“We’ll dine in my private room. You never know who is listening these days.” Myungsoo smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to feel about that but he decided to go with the flow since he was already here. He would finish eating quickly and then hurry home to Sungyeol.

 

The room was everything he was expecting it to be; over the top and opulent, something that clearly suited Sungjong’s tastes. A personal waiter served them, pouring some champagne for them and setting out a variety of dishes. Sungjong slipped some folded bills into his hand, dismissing him with a simple wave of his hand. Myungsoo decided to focus on the food, making polite conversation to fill the time. Sungjong was being oddly quiet, mostly just staring at him and smiling. It made Myungsoo feel uneasy, so he simply tried to eat faster without being too obvious. He was almost finished with his plate when Sungjong finally spoke up, stating that they had a serious matter to discuss.

 

“What do you think of Sungyeol’s career? Acting in general.”

 

Myungsoo’s face light up; he wasn’t exactly sure why that topic was a serious one, but he could never turn down an opportunity to brag about Sungyeol. “I think it’s great. He is very talented and serious about acting. He treats every role the same, no matter how big or small it is. It’s amazing to be able to witness someone do something that they are so passionate about. He has been doing well lately, he has landed a couple auditions here and there.”

 

Sungjong nodded at his words, appearing deep in thought. “What do you think Sungyeol would be like without acting?”

 

He paused, trying to truthfully respond. “Uh, I’m not sure. I think he would be less happy. Acting is a part of him. It was one of the first things he told me about himself when I met him. I really can’t imagine him finding some other career that would make him feel as happy or fulfilled as acting would. Why do you ask?” This conversation was a little too random and the atmosphere a little too tense for Myungsoo to feel comfortable about it.

 

Sungjong held his hands together, the tips of his fingers resting against his lips as he leaned forward. “You know I want you Myungsoo.”

 

Myungsoo sputtered, startled that he was so forward. “Excuse me?”

 

“Well, not like _want_ you. I have no intentions of ever being with you emotionally. I really just have a desire to use you physically.” He finished matter of factly.

 

Myungsoo blinked, caught off guard but not wanting to be too offensive to his boss. “Sungjong, I’m flattered but I am happy with Sungyeol. He’s my everything; I would never betray him like that.”

 

Sungjong’s smile grew wider. “Exactly. You would never betray Sungyeol. That’s exactly why you are going to fuck me.”

 

He paused, confused of where Sungjong was going with this. “I’m sorry, but that doesn’t make sense.”

 

“But doesn’t it? Do you know just how widespread my connections are Myungsoo? Do you know how many people I know in the entertainment industry? What if suddenly all those acting jobs Sungyeol was getting stopped coming? All I would have to do is call up a couple of my contacts and let them know that anyone that hires Lee Sungyeol is considered my enemy. Now how many of them do you think would risk my influence for a no name wannabe actor?”

 

Myungsoo shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “I don’t understand...”

 

“But sure you do! If you love Sungyeol you won’t betray him by taking away his dreams. Would you really be able to live with yourself knowing that each time he came home from a rejected audition that it was because of you? If you don’t give me what I want, then I’ll destroy him. But if you do, then Sungyeol gets to keep performing and doing what he loves. It’s really quite simple; more wine?” Sungjong finished casually, refilling his glass nonchalantly.

 

Myungsoo stared at him stupidly. “Is this- did you bring me here so you could ask me to sleep with you?”

 

Sungjong scoffed, leaning in closer to place his hand of Myungsoo’s thigh. “You’re lying to yourself if you say that you aren’t attracted to me. I just want a one-time thing, a quick fling so I can move on to the next hot guy that catches my eye. But right now the person that intrigues me the most is you, and I’m not to keen to just let you go without getting a piece of you first. So why don’t we just have a little fun together Myungsoo? I promise that I’d definitely make it worth your while…” He tried to slide his hand up further Myungsoo’s thigh to his crotch, and Myungsoo immediately jerked away.

 

“Don’t touch me like that! I’m not going to cheat on my boyfriend just because you’re bored and you want a challenge!” Myungsoo said angrily.

 

Sungjong bit his lip, leaning back in his seat. “Oh, so you’re telling me that the future of the man you claim to love isn’t worth one night with me?”

 

Myungsoo was flustered, his mouth gaping at the illicit prospect. Sungjong couldn’t help but chuckle. Something about Sungjong’s blase attitude made Myungsoo see red, made him feel angry that Sungjong was treating his relationship like it was a game.

 

“You think this is a joke Sungjong? This is my fucking life! My fucking lover that you are asking me to betray as you bat your eyelashes at me! Don’t think I don’t see you for who you are. You are the devil masquerading behind that pretty little face.”

 

He stood up abruptly from the table, pacing back and forth angrily. “So I didn’t bend you over your desk like the rest of the boys do at the company, so I didn’t fall into bed with you the moment I realized you were interested. So you are going take it out on an innocent bystander?! You’re going to make me fuck you behind Sungyeol’s back, just to hurt him for being my boyfriend? You are basically punishing me for being faithful to him! What the fuck is wrong with you? You are asking me to literally whore myself out to you. You’re acting like this all is normal, like what you’re asking me to do is okay and it’s not! So don’t fucking talk to me like it’s no big deal and don’t you dare flip your hair nonchalantly at me you son of a bitch.”

 

Sungjong’s eyes widened in surprise as Myungsoo moved around the table to advance upon him. “I’ll do it. I’ll do it because I fucking love _Sungyeol_ , not because I want you. I’d give up _anything_ for Sungyeol’s happiness, I wouldn’t dream of letting someone as sick as you ruin his future. I could give two shits about a miserable boy who uses his daddy’s name to be able to stick his cock where he wants to.” Myungsoo was right in his face, his eyes tearing up with emotion as he screamed at Sungjong. He couldn’t believe that someone could be so selfish over something as trivial as _sex_.

 

“I want you to know that when I fuck you it won’t be nice or as amazing as you claim it will be. I’ll hurt you the same way that this would hurt Sungyeol, I’ll make you wish that you never fucking approached me. I’ll make you regret that you ever fucking met me in Namsan.”

 

Sungjong stood up slowly from his seat slowly, holding Myungsoo’s hard gaze, a smirk on his face as he stepped into Myungsoo’s personal space. “So will you bring the handcuffs or should I? This whole idea of you punishing me is already getting me hard.” He bucked his hips up against Myungsoo’s body, letting him feel his words.

 

Myungsoo shoved him off, ignoring Sungjong’s laughter as he grabbed his camera. He couldn’t be in this room with Sungjong for a second longer than he had to. Myungsoo stopped in front of the door, looking over his shoulder at his smirking boss. “You disgust me. The thought of having to be inside you makes me feel sicker than I ever knew was possible.

 

Sungjong moved up behind him, twisting the doorknob for Myungsoo. “Tomorrow. 9 o’clock sharp, can’t wait to see you again lover.” He whispered in Myungsoo’s ear as a response, holding the door open for him. Myungsoo walked out without looking back, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach.

.

 

.

 

.

When he got back to their apartment that night, something felt off. There was a tension in the air, a feeling of uneasiness. He couldn’t bear to look at Sungyeol knowing what he was planning to do the next day, knowing that he would be fucking another man while Sungyeol was at home waiting for him. He felt like he was the worst person in the world, but he knew it had to be done. He wasn’t lying when he said he would do anything for Sungyeol, that he would always protect him, especially from a monster like Sungjong.

 

Sungyeol didn’t seem to be in a good mood either, and they ate dinner together in silence. He retreated to the bedroom first, letting Myungsoo take care of the dishes.

 

He climbed into bed after finishing, keeping his distance even though he wanted to reach out. “Sungyeol? You still awake?”

 

His voice was soft, but it was there. “Yeah.”

 

“Tomorrow-” Myungsoo cleared his throat, the lie getting stuck in his throat. “Um, I had a schedule come up at the last minute. The magazine decided to change the concept and now I have to reshoot at a location outside of the city. I’m not sure how long it will take… I won’t be back until late so you shouldn’t wait up for me.”

 

“I won’t be.” Sungyeol whispered, turning away from Myungsoo to face the wall. Myungsoo nodded, feeling like the gap between them was miles.

  
That night was the first night they went to sleep together, without sharing a goodnight kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

 

The time had come. Sungjong was more than a little proud of himself. It was just so easy to use their love for one another against them, all it took was a couple of threats and they both had folded like paper. Little did they know that Sungjong had much more devious intentions then a simple one night stand in mind; making them cheat just didn’t feel satisfying enough. No, he would make sure to give them a night they would never forget.

 

Even the way they so willingly gave into his demands pissed him off; it proved how far they were both willing to go to protect one another’s lives and ambitions. Sungjong was expecting them to try to change his mind or talk him out of it, but the mere thought of the other hurting was enough to make them cooperate with his terms. Sungjong didn’t have a single person in his life that would be willing to do what they had agreed to. They were so willing to sacrifice their bodies, their dignity, just to keep the other safe. It made him feel jealous in ways that he wasn’t expecting, which only angered him further. It would be too simple to just make them cheat, no he had to take it further, had to _break_ them for making him feel vulnerable and unwanted.

 

Sungyeol arrived first and Sungjong couldn’t resist teasing him at the door. “You’re early. One might think that you were anticipating this.” Sungyeol shot him a death glare, too furious to even respond. Sungjong went closer to him leaning up to steal a kiss when Sungyeol grabbed his chin roughly. “Don’t kid yourself. I never agreed to kiss you. That would be too polite.”

 

Sungjong smirked at him in return. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

 

Sungyeol sneered, walking further into the room and shedding his jacket. He awkwardly shifted his weight around, unsure of what to do or how to begin. “The sooner I can leave the better.” He was so clearly out of his element that it made Sungjong grin. Tonight was going to be so much fun.

 

“But Sungyeol, when it comes to matters like these it’s always better to draw things out, to make it more interesting. If I only get to have you one night, shouldn’t I do my best to make it unforgettable for the both of us?”

 

“As if I would want to ever think about this night again.” Sungyeol said hatefully.

 

“Something tells me that you won’t be able to resist thinking about the things I make you do tonight.” There was a knock at the door and Sungjong couldn’t hide his excitement. “Ah, it looks like we have ourselves a visitor.” He opened the door to let Myungsoo in.

 

“Let’s get this over with now,” Myungsoo grumbled, pushing Sungjong to the side. Sungjong closed the door and grabbed the nearest chair to sit back and enjoy the drama that was about to unfold.

 

The lovers locked eyes from across the room, the both of them scared shitless at seeing the other there. Sungjong listened as they both tried to quickly explain themselves to one another, only to get to the conclusion that they didn’t know what the fuck was going on. They were both confused, lost, and out of control; just the way Sungjong liked it.

 

Sungjong stood up and began to explain. “You know, in the beginning I was going to fuck both of you. Separately. It was going to be my delicious little secret that I got to tease you with whenever I wanted. But now I want something different. You see, the both of you hate me right now. And I am a more positive kind of guy, I really do want you two to be happy. I want to help you further your respective careers, it would kill me to carry the guilt of destroying them.” Sungyeol cursed at his sarcasm, and Sungjong couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped before he continued.

 

“I think we should all be honest here, it will help us get to know each other. You see, the truth is that in the beginning I was jealous of Sungyeol, it annoyed me that he was the reason that I couldn’t have you Myungsoo.” He walked closer to the two of them, his eyes darting back and forth. “So I decided to do a little bit of research on my competition, see what I was going up against. I learned all about your little relationship and I must say, it was like reading a cute little novel. The humble photographer and the struggling actor, barely making enough money to make ends meet, and yet still helplessly in love. It’s just so romantic and adorable, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.”

 

“I thought you said we were telling the truth?” Sungyeol snapped at him, crossing his arms defensively. “You don’t know want to see me and Myungsoo together. That’s why you’re doing something as fucked up as this to us.”

 

“See but that’s where you’re wrong Sungyeol! Honestly, the idea of the two of you together is just so satisfying. I was looking at cute little Instagram updates, snapshots of intimate moments on your little dates. I will say that I thought the locks at Namsan tower last month were just a little bit cliche, but I can understand your need to make a new memory after me and Sungyeol’s little talk.”

 

“You had us followed? You invaded our privacy, just because you were mad that I had a boyfriend?” Myungsoo asked in disbelief.

 

“You’re not listening Myungsoo; I was mad. Past tense. Now I’ve developed much more of an appreciation for your relationship. The more I thought about you two lovebirds together, the more I realized just how beautiful it could really be. I mean if you two look so good in a picture, just think of how lovely you’d look my bed, performing just for me. My cock has been so hard just _imagining_ the two of you fucking. So I think I would rather watch.” Their mouths dropped open, Myungsoo immediately stepping forward to protest when Sungjong cut him off.

 

“Oh I’m not done. See making love is nice and everything, but it’s really not my style, despite how cute it must be for you two. You see yesterday Myungsoo described a situation that was so fucking hot that he almost had me coming right there. Something along the lines of causing someone so much pain that they wished they had never met him, etc, etc. So I thought it would be really fun for us to try out some roleplay! After all, one of our main components to this equation here is an actor! So since I’m the one in power, I’ll be in control of this scene. Just consider me to be your director! Let’s have Myungsoo be Myungsoo and Sungyeol you can play me! I know this role will be quite the challenge for you considering your pathetic background, but I think if you put in your best effort you might be able to emulate someone of my class and stature. Little tip: I wouldn’t hold back with the screaming later; I’ve been told that I’m quite the vocal fuck.”

 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Sungyeol yelled at him, making Sungjong giggle.

 

“You’ve got the cursing down, but you might want to make your voice a little bit higher to really sell it. And you guys are just so impatient, can you at least let me get out a paragraph before interrupting? As I was saying, Sungyeol will pretend to be me. Myungsoo you will treat him the way you threatened to treat me yesterday. All kinky and hardcore, I’m sure you remember since it was your idea. You will also do _anything_ I order you to do to him.” Sungjong grabbed the chair, dragging it until it was right in front of the bed. “I will be running this entire show from right here. And so help me if either of you disobey me and I have to get out of this chair, the deal is off and I will destroy the both of you. Are we clear?”

 

Just when Myungsoo thought this whole situation couldn’t possibly get any worse, this shit happened. It was one thing to subject his body to something like this; he could have lived with the guilt and the secrets if he knew he was protecting his boyfriend. But forcing Sungyeol to pretend to be someone he so clearly hated while he treated him like a piece of trash was a whole different story. Myungsoo was about to tell Sungjong exactly when he thought of his little plan when he saw Sungyeol walk forward.

 

“Fine, _Mr. Lee_. Are you going to dictate every single touch or are we allowed to improvise? Am I going to get a spanking if I take my shirt off before I ask your permission?” Sungyeol asked rebelliously.

 

“S-sungyeol!” Myungsoo sputtered. “We can’t! I can’t! I can’t make you do this.” He interrupted frantically.

 

“You aren’t making me do anything. I showed up here on my own today, even when I didn’t realize you were a part of his fucked up plan. I’m not going to let some perverted golden boy ruin our future. Trust me, I’m strong enough to handle whatever this bitch can think of throwing at us. Mr. Lee, I’m still waiting on your answer.”

 

Sungjong smiled at him prettily. “You’ve got the self righteous, bitchy, know it all attitude down Sungjong! You really are a natural! It’s a good thing we are saving your acting career right now; we would not want to deprive Korea of such a talent. To answer your question, I’ll make my presence known when I feel it is necessary.” Sungyeol just clenched his fists in response.

 

“I can’t.” Myungsoo groaned, tugging on Sungyeol’s wrist to pull him away from Sungjong. “The things I said- I _threatened_ him Sungyeol, for making me do this to you and now- I just, I can’t hurt you the way I wanted to hurt him. I don’t want to ever hurt you.”

 

“You _won’t_ be Myungsoo. This is all just a game. It’s fucked up and heartless and cruel because of that son of a bitch, but it isn’t real. We trust each other, right? We can get through anything as long as we have each other.”

 

“Wow, this is just so touching to watch. Keep going Sungyeol, it’s so interesting watching you try to convince your boyfriend to fuck me, well as you, but you know what I mean.” Sungjong crossed his legs, his eyes dark as he observed them.

 

Sungyeol held onto Myungsoo’s cheeks, pulling his face down to rest their foreheads together. “It’s just me and you. This is all a game, don’t forget that.” He just wanted to hold him for a couple minutes, to prepare him for what was coming next. But he knew Sungjong wasn’t fucking around. Clearly anyone who could dream up a scenario as manipulative and fucked up as this one was not going to be patient.

 

He placed his mouth near Myungsoo’s ear, whispering one last time to him. “I love you so much Myungsoo. Anything we say to each other after this kiss isn’t real. It’s all part of the game. Don’t forget that after we kiss, I am Sungjong.” He pulled back giving him one last gaze, trying to convey his love for Myungsoo in that moment. He waited for Myungsoo to agree, he couldn’t do this unless they were in it together.

 

Myungsoo was clearly still hesitant, his eyebrows furrowed and face worried. Sungjong loudly tapped his foot on the floor, studying his nails. “You two are already starting to bore me and we’ve barely even gotten started.”

 

“Just give him a minute, damn it!” Sungyeol snapped at Sungjong, before turning back to face Myungsoo. “This is just one bad night. We won’t let one night ruin the _years_ we’ve been together. This _won’t_ change us, _he_ can’t change us. We promised, remember?” Sungjong scoffed at that, but Sungyeol ignored him. “We have to decide together.”

 

“Okay.” Myungsoo nodded, pulling Sungyeol in to embrace him warmly. “I love you Sungyeol.”

 

“I love you too.” They leaned in together, meeting halfway for one last kiss. Myungsoo tightened his grip on Sungyeol’s shoulders, not wanting it to end and face what was to come, but eventually he had to pull away. Sungyeol wiped his thumbs over his cheeks, giving him one last sad smile before turning his attention back to Sungjong.

  
“Well, now that we’re finally all on the same page.” Sungjong smirked devilishly at them. “Let the real fun begin.”


	9. Chapter 9

Myungsoo had closed his eyes during their kiss, trying to remember every little detail; he knew that he would need some good memories to hold on to. He knew that what was about to happen was going to be far from pleasant. He wasn’t the type of person that took pleasure in causing someone pain, especially when that someone was his Sungyeol.

 

He knew that Sungyeol was dealing with this better than he was, knew that he needed his strength and guidance to handle this, otherwise he would never make it through. Sungyeol nodded at him again, leaning forward quickly. “Make it convincing.” He whispered, squeezing his hand before taking a step back.

 

Myungsoo closed his eyes, letting every single ounce of hatred and disdain he felt for Sungjong come to the surface; it wasn’t difficult to be inspired with the object of his animosity sitting a few feet away from him.

 

It was almost eerily quiet, the sound seemingly sucked out of the room as the weight of what they were about to do rested on their shoulders. Sungyeol wanted to tremble, wanted to scream in frustration but he didn’t want to give Sungjong the satisfaction of hearing him beg.

 

He met Myungsoo’s eyes, honestly started by what he found. The glare Myungsoo was giving him was so full of hatred that it made him take a step back. Sungyeol felt his mouth go dry, it was truly unsettling for his lover to look upon him like that. It’s not real, he reminded himself, taking a breath and getting into the zone. _It’s just a game._

 

“Get undressed.” Sungyeol stilled for a second, surprised that Myungsoo had made the first move, although he masked his expression well. “Do I need to say it slower? _Take your fucking clothes off._ I didn’t realize you were as dumb as you were slutty.”

 

Sungyeol breathed through his nose, licking his lips as he got into character. This was a job for his future, for _their_ future, a challenge for his acting skills. This was not the man he loved, this was a monster. _He_ was a monster. They were here to use each other, to cause one another pain. He would start off strong and by the end he’d be a mess. He’d pretend to fight him, then he’d submit to him, because that’s what Sungjong wanted. And despite how much it sickened him, they had to please Sungjong.

 

_Scene 1: The first step of submission. And action._

 

He squared his shoulders, lifting up his neck to gaze down on Myungsoo. “Sorry, I don’t speak blue collar. Maybe if you knew how to communicate properly I could follow your instructions.” He replied snarkily as he reached for his shirt. “And if I’m the slut, what exactly does that make you? My pimp? I’m pretty sure that occupation requires someone who has dealt with money. And judging by that outfit, you don’t qualify.”

 

Sungyeol complained, but his hands were already pulling off his shirt. “Oh, was I supposed to make a show out of it? Do a little dance before I present to you the best ass you’ll ever get the pleasure of touching?”

 

“Don’t kid yourself.”

 

Sungyeol knew he was being over the top, but it was better to do more than less; they had to make it believable. He stole a glance over at their personal devil. Sungjong was smiling, running his finger across his lips as he enjoyed their little act.

 

“Well, are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to actually do something?” Sungyeol crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. “God, I wanted a man, not some little boy who needs to be told what to do to please me. If all you’ve got going for you in the sack is that pretty face, then we’re going to have some issues.”

 

Myungsoo grabbed him by the hair, pulling him closer to the bed. “Don’t question my abilities.”

 

“If that’s your idea of getting me excited to be with you, then I’ve clearly made a mistake wasting my time with you.”

 

“Says daddy’s little boy who is practically begging for a so called commoner’s cock. You asked me to come here, why don’t you get off your throne and undress me if my outfit bothers you so much.”

 

“Just getting started and I’m already doing you favors.” Sungyeol slid his fingertips underneath Myungsoo’s shirt, lifting it above his head before discarding it across the room. He went to undo his pants when Myungsoo pushed his hands away.

 

“Use your mouth. I know you’ve had more than enough practice.” He didn’t move fast enough for Myungsoo because the fingers were back in his hair again, tugging much harder this time. Sungyeol let out a little welp at the pressure on his scalp.

 

“Making noise already? If a little hair pulling is making you bothered I can guarantee that you aren’t going to last with me. Maybe you should have thought twice before propositioning me if you can’t even handle it you bitch.” He pushed Sungyeol’s shoulders down, forcing him knees to his knees on the floor in front of him.

 

“Why don’t you make him get up on the bed instead?” Sungjong interrupted, his voice making the both of them freeze up.

 

Sungyeol locked back over his shoulder at Sungjong. “You said you wouldn’t interrupt.” He didn’t want to hear Sungjong’s voice, wanted to actively pretend that the man wasn’t there at all.

 

“I never said I wouldn’t interrupt; I just said I’d allow you to improvise.” He licked his lips, shrugging his shoulders. “You should thank me for giving you the pointers! Isn’t it true that the actors should present themselves to the audience in the clearest view? Right now I have the pleasure of having the best seat in the house, so I should be able to see you two all up close and personal. I’d love to see you on your hands and knees on the bed Sungjong, sucking him off like the greedy cockslut you are.”

 

Sungyeol dropped his hands to his bare thighs, clenching down on them to prevent himself from striking out at Sungjong. He felt Myungsoo’s hand on his head slightly move, a soft touch that was meant to comfort him. He looked up at Myungsoo, who nodded at him. Myungsoo let go of him, reaching down to help him up.

 

“Nuh-uh. I’m sure that _Sungjong_ is more than capable of climbing on a mattress on his own. The slut’s found his way into plenties of beds, isn’t that right Myungsoo?” Sungjong finished wickedly.

 

Myungsoo let his hand fall to his side, making room for Sungyeol to move. Sungyeol started to move when Sungjong spoke up again. “Sungjong would do it much more slowly. He’s more of the seductive type, he’d make sure to show off what he has to offer.”

 

“Is that necessary? You’re already in control, do you really have to humiliate him too?” Myungsoo glared at Sungjong, who simply cracked a brow in response.

 

“My dear Myungsoo, you keep asking me questions and I’ll show you my definition of humiliation.” Sungjong threatened.

 

Sungyeol grabbed Myungsoo’s calves, rubbing them softly. “It’s okay Myungsoo.”

 

“None of this is okay!” Myungsoo argued back Sungyeol shook his head.

 

“I’m _telling_ you that it’s okay. And I like to put on a show,” He looked pointedly at Sungjong, who smiled in return, before glancing back at Myungsoo. “So just trust me.”

 

Sungyeol turned his away from Sungjong, slowly moving his body, climbing up onto the mattress with an exaggerated arch of his back. It was demeaning and he hated every second of it, but he knew protesting was worthless. He stayed up on all fours like Sungjong wanted, facing sideways so he could see the length of his body.

 

“Don’t keep him waiting Myungsoo.” Sungjong encouraged, and Myungsoo walked over to the side of the bed to stand in front of Sungyeol.

 

Sungyeol made eye contact with him, his gaze burning as he used his teeth to pull the button on Myungsoo jeans loose. Sungyeol bit on the end of the zipper, slowly sliding it all the way down. Sungyeol stole a look at Sungjong at the end of the bed, and his face was full of delight.

 

He figured the faster he moved things along the less interjection from Sungjong, so he immediately pushed Myungsoo’s jeans and underwear out of the way, giving himself a clear space to work with. He was momentarily thankful for his big mouth and lack of a gag reflex, he knew that it would come in handy. His hand stroked Myungsoo’s length up and down a few times, he wasn’t hard and Sungyeol didn’t blame him, but he needed Myungsoo’s body to cooperate.

 

“I bet you’ve never had a mouth as good as mine. If would make your head spin if you knew just how much cock I’ve sucked underneath the table in the boardroom during those dreadful meetings.”

 

Sungjong barked out some laughter at that, clapping his hands. “He’s funny. Now let’s see if that mouth can live up to my prestigious reputation.”

 

Myungsoo was looking at Sungjong, and Sungyeol knew he was getting pulled out of the moment. He tugged harshly on his cock, forcing Myungsoo’s attention back without being too obvious. “You want me to suck your cock Myungsoo? You want me to make you feel good.”

 

“Stop talking or I’ll make you.” Myungsoo ordered, his legs shifting a bit closer.

 

Sungyeol immediately took his in as deep as he could go, using every trick in the book to get him to his full hardness. It didn’t take very long, even if the situation was fucked up the sensation was still the same.

 

“Harder.” Sungjong demanded, and Myungsoo started to move his hips back and forth. He thrusted into Sungyeol’s mouth at a brutal pace, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat every couple of seconds.

 

Sungyeol couldn’t get a full breath of air into his lungs, everything was happening so quickly. He placed his hands on Myungsoo’s thighs, trying to push him out just a little to be able to recover.

 

Sungjong noticed, his voice hard and unforgiving. “Don’t let him recover, keep going.” Myungsoo faltered in his rhythm, obviously struggling so Sungyeol placed his hands back on the mattress in a silent submission.

 

Sungyeol wasn’t even sure how much time passed like that, his mind able to zone out with the repetitive motions. He only came to when Sungjong spoke directly to him. “Show me his cock Sungjong.” He did so, moving his lips away so Sungjong could look over all of Myungsoo’s most private parts. He hated having to display his boyfriend for Sungjong, his eyes closed bitterly as Sungjong walked closer.

 

He felt the foreign hand on chin, his fingers pressing on the sides of his jaw to force his mouth back open. “Come on, open all the way up. Let me watch that pretty cock slide between those swollen lips.” Sungyeol glared and Sungjong laughed. “Aw, don’t look so angry. You love cock, remember?” Sungjong placed his other hand on Myungsoo’s hip, guiding him closer.

 

Myungsoo slid his cock into his mouth again, and Sungjong pushed his head back to give Myungsoo a better angle. He wasn’t even thrusting this time, Sungjong opting to tug Sungyeol’s head back and forth to create the friction on Myungsoo’s cock. Sungjong told Sungyeol to open wider, to take Myungsoo in deeper, and he obeyed.

 

“Come on Sungjong. Promise that you’ll take all of him? That you’ll swallow every last drop of his cum like the little slut that you are?” Sungjong tightened his grip on Myungsoo’s hip, his nails biting into his skin. He locked Sungyeol's head into place as he desperately tried to gain any semblance of control back. He moved his hand from Sungyeol’s chin to pinch his nose. Sungyeol grunted as the main source of his oxygen was taken away from him. His sounds of protest were lost around Myungsoo's cock as he started to panic, unable to move, _unable to breathe_.

 

Sungjong laughed at Sungyeol’s pathetic attempts of regaining control. “I bet it feels so good when you scream and moan around Myungsoo’s cock like that.”

 

Sungyeol felt far too lightheaded, the continuous theft of his air and the situation starting to overwhelm him. He hated Sungjong’s hands on his body, on Myungsoo’s body, and he wanted this to be over. This scene they were acting in felt too real.

 

“Come on Myungsoo, he wants you to finish. He wants you to come down his throat, he can’t wait for it.” Sungjong taunted, pushing Sungyeol all the way down on Myungsoo’s cock.

 

Myungsoo hated himself for finding pleasure in Sungyeol’s mouth, hated that something as wrong as this could feel good. But he also knew that the longer this went on the worse it was for Sungyeol. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the sensation so that it could be over. He tuned out Sungjong’s petty words, did his best to ignore Sungyeol’s gasps. Finally he was coming, biting down on his lip to fight back a groan of pleasure. He slipped his length out of Sungyeol’s mouth, opening his mouth to apologize when Sungjong pushed him out of the way.

 

He leaned down over Sungyeol, a pleased smile on his face. “You’re so predictable Sungjong. You spend all your days ordering everyone else around, it only makes sense that you have such a strong desire to submit to Myungsoo in private like this.” Sungjong teasingly ran his fingers through Sungyeol’s hair, his voice sickeningly sweet. “Now let me see that pretty face Sungjong.” He pulled on a fistful of his hair, meeting Sungyeol’s furious eyes. “You look so perfect like this, so used and fucked out, which is just the way you like it. He must have been so good with the way you swallowed him down. Can I have a kiss from my pretty little twin so I can get a taste?”

 

“I’ll bite your tongue off.” Sungyeol sneered at him, making Sungjong burst into laughter.

 

“I love that ‘fuck you’ attitude Sungjong. It’s what makes you so endearing.” He tapped Sungyeol’s cheek, stepping away from to rummage through a drawer.

 

The moment Sungjong turned his back Myungsoo was reaching out for his boyfriend, his eyes searching Sungyeol’s, wishing that he could ask him out loud if he was okay. He wiped off Sungyeol’s mouth, his hand brushing Sungyeol’s cheek, almost as if he wanted to erase Sungjong’s last touch.

 

“Here we go!” Sungjong said happily, shutting the drawer and returning to their side. “Now Myungsoo, why don’t you step out of the rest of your clothes and then we’ll get started on tying Sungjong up!”

 

  
“What?” Myungsoo asked dumbly, staring at Sungjong’s hands.

 

Sungjong lifted the ropes in his hands, an innocent expression on his face. “Are the ropes too much?” He shook his head, going back to the dresser. “You’re right, ropes are much too complicated. We’ll use handcuffs, those leave a much more lasting impression.” He pulled out the metal shackles, dangling them in front of Sungyeol’s face.

 

“Now I believe Myungsoo said something earlier about humiliation.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sungyeol was lying on his back, his arms stretched out above his head and shackled to the bedpost. He was almost expecting Sungjong to make him lay face down, to force Myungsoo to go at him like they were animals. Somehow this was worse, a cruel imitation of intimacy, they’re faces close but unable to kiss, to _breathe_ without Sungjong’s permission.

 

He snuck a glance at Myungsoo, who seemed to be in an even worse state. Sungyeol had to practically beg him to keep going, the way he recoiled at the suggestion of restricting him with handcuffs had been immediate and fierce. Myungsoo even tried to beg Sungjong to put them on him instead, which just made Sungjong all the more determined to use them on Sungyeol.

 

Sungyeol was okay with it, he knew it was just a physical representation of Sungjong’s control over them, but Myungsoo seemed to be freaking out more with each passing second. He kept mumbling apologies, his hands shaking as he placed the handcuffs around Sungyeol’s wrists. He actually begged Sungjong to let him put a pillow underneath Sungyeol’s head, something so mundane and tender considering what was about to happen, that it actually made Sungyeol’s mind go blank for a moment.

 

But then he felt that cold hand on his cheek, the nails scratching down his jaw. Sungyeol opened his eyes to look at Sungjong, the smile he found making him shiver.

 

“This is the part I’ve been waiting for.” Sungjong whispered, sticking his finger into Sungyeol’s mouth. It took every ounce of Sungyeol’s self control to stop himself from biting down, he just knew that Sungjong was waiting for him to break. But he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction, he wouldn’t give Sungjong a reason to make this any more painful than it had to be.

 

Myungsoo’s arm was draped across Sungyeol’s waist, trying to create a barrier between the two of them. He did not like Sungjong touching Sungyeol, didn’t even like Sungjong giving Sungyeol that much attention. His ideas and desires were just getting worse, and the person who would end up hurting the most would be Sungyeol. He wished that he could shield him from this, that he could make it so that Sungjong would never lay eyes on Sungyeol again after this night.

 

Sungjong climbed on top of the mattress, slinking his way up Sungyeol’s body to straddle him. Myungsoo felt his heartbeat pick up, his anxiety shooting through the roof as Sungjong smiled evilly down at his lover. “What do you think?” Sungjong pondered out loud, his hand running up Sungyeol’s bare chest, settling around his pale throat. “It’s been awhile since you’ve had it raw. Maybe that’s what you need; a good hard fucking, right Sungjong?”

 

Sungyeol groaned, trying to turn his head way but Sungjong forced his chin back to meet his gaze. “Come on, don’t be shy. A guy like you has no problems demanding what he wants. A slut like you doesn’t need to be stretched open, I bet you’re already loose enough, I bet you were so excited to be with him that you played with yourself before you even showed up.” He tightened his fingers around Sungyeol’s throat, his other hand moving back down Sungyeol’s body to feel between his legs. “Maybe I should check?”

 

“ _Stop_.” Myungsoo spoke up, grabbing Sungjong’s arm to halt the moment. “Please.”

 

Sungjong giggled, meeting Myungsoo’s eyes directly. “Either you let me prep him or you fuck him raw.” Sungjong issued the ultimatum with a smile.

 

“Don’t let him touch me.” Sungyeol pleaded, his knee nudging Myungsoo’s body. He knew that Myungsoo wouldn’t want to do this, but he would rather suffer than let Sungjong be inside of him in any way.

 

“It’ll hurt-”

 

“I know.” Sungyeol interrupted Myungsoo, his eyes serious. “It’s okay, it’ll be you so it’s okay. I promise.” Myungsoo tightened his grip on Sungyeol’s hip, struggling to accept his decision. “Myungsoo _please_. I don’t want him to touch me.”

 

“Okay.” Myungsoo whispered. “Okay.” He repeated, this time louder. He looked at Sungjong, his hand moving to press against his chest. “Get off of him. He’s made his choice.”

 

Sungjong snickered, his fingers lifting to pull at Sungyeol’s lips. “You know you don’t _really_ have a choice. But you look so pretty and you asked so nicely… maybe I’ll make a small exception for you. You’re going to wish you took my offer though.”

 

He leaned down, his hand pulling Sungyeol’s hair back to whisper in his ear so that Myungsoo couldn’t hear. “I’m going to make you regret rejecting me Sungyeol. I’m going to make him tear you apart.” He pressed his lips to Sungyeol’s ear in a kiss, delighting in the way he tried to squirm away.

 

Sungyeol pulled at his bindings, the metal digging in his wrists as he tried to get away from him. Sungjong enjoyed it, grinding his hips down to let Sungyeol feel him. He could hear Myungsoo telling him to get away, but he ignored him, staring into Sungyeol’s defiant gaze. He loved seeing that spark, that fire inside those molten brown eyes. He couldn’t wait to see that fire fade away, to see his resolve diminish into ashes when he finally broke him. Myungsoo was almost too easy, his worry for Sungyeol turning him into putty in Sungjong’s hands. Sungyeol was the more difficult one, the one who was a challenge, and he wouldn’t be leaving tonight until he had the pleasure of seeing Sungyeol break down. He loved that Sungyeol was trying so hard to act like he was unaffected, it just made Myungsoo’s open reactions that much more satisfying.

 

Sungyeol had flinched at his promises of violence, but he hadn’t begged, hadn’t asked for Sungjong to stop, to go easy on him. Violence wasn’t working on him, even the threat of his own lover viciously ripping his body apart hadn’t made Sungyeol ask for mercy. Sungjong realized then that his original plans wouldn’t work.

 

Right now, in Sungyeol’s eyes he was the enemy; he was angry, rightfully so, and it was all directed towards him. Once this night was over Sungyeol would remember him as the villain, he would throw all his disgust and fury in Sungjong’s direction.

 

A thread of doubt started to build within Sungjong; what if this wasn’t enough? He expected this situation to be so fucked up that it would taint their relationship. He was hoping that whatever happened tonight in this room would be so unspeakable that the two of them wouldn’t be able to move past it.

 

But what if their love was stronger than that?

 

Even now, after the foreplay they were still depending on each other; Myungsoo’s touches were delicate on Sungyeol’s body when he thought Sungjong wasn’t paying attention, and he saw the shared looks of longing, the mouthed _I love you’s_ and hold handing when they thought he had turned his back. They were in this thing together. Instead of the roughness and violence driving them apart, it was linking them _together_. With Myungsoo making those sad puppy eyes in Sungyeol’s direction every second, how could Sungyeol blame him for anything.

 

They couldn’t walk away from this night stronger. He wanted to break them, _destroy_ their relationship, and it looked like his plan was destined for failure if they continued on this way. Even if he made Myungsoo do unspeakable things to Sungyeol, it wouldn’t be hurting him in the right way. The physical pain didn’t deter him, it only made him angrier at Sungjong, only made him more determined to stay connected to Myungsoo.

 

He needed to turn them against each other, otherwise this would all be for nothing. But how could he, when they had done nothing but depend on each other since the moment they entered this bedroom?

 

Myungsoo’s hand was still on his chest, firmly keeping him at a distance from Sungyeol’s body. Sungyeol couldn’t move much in his current position, with his wrists handcuffed and Sungjong’s body weight on top of him. The only time Sungyeol would look away from him was when he would look at Myungsoo to reassure him.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Sungyeol stated, his voice unwavering. “I trust you.”

 

 _He trusted him._ That was the key. Sungjong needed to find a way to introduce doubt into Sungyeol’s mind, then he would unravel just like he did that first night they met. Myungsoo was Sungyeol’s weakness so he _could_ be exploited, all he had to do was push the right buttons, harness his power in the right way, and he would end up victorious.

 

Finally Sungjong moved his body back, his clothes brushing against Sungyeol’s bare skin as he slinked away. His new plan was impeccable, even more devious than his original one. He knew the way to hurt Sungyeol now, and he was going to have so much pleasure doing so.

 

He watched as Sungyeol spread his legs, making room for Myungsoo to get positioned in between them. He stood by quietly as the two of them made eye contact, Sungyeol giving Myungsoo a final nod of consent, Myungsoo closing his eyes after lining himself up. Sungjong milked it until the last possible moment, and then he turned their worlds upside down.

 

“ _Stop_.”

 

Myungsoo’s hips immediately stilled, the breath catching in his throat audibly. “What?”

 

“You can stop. You don’t have to do that to him.” Sungjong whispered, delighting in the relieved expression on Myungsoo’s face.

 

“Thank you.” He said gratefully, moving away from Sungyeol almost instantly, his hand reaching out to smooth down Sungyeol’s hair in a comforting gesture.

 

Sungyeol had been watching him, his gaze calculating. “There’s a catch.”

 

“What?” Myungsoo asked, looking at him in confusion.

 

“He wouldn’t just stop, not without a reason. There’s a catch.” Sungyeol’s chest was heaving, his tone accusing.

 

“Once again, Sungjong is the smartest person in the room.” Sungjong clapped slowly, walking closer to the bed. “There’s been a change of plans.”

 

Myungsoo sat back on his heels, his eyes wide and worried. “What are you going to make us do?”

 

“I’m not going to make you two do anything.” Sungjong said sweetly, his hands shrugging off his suit jacket to fold it nicely on his chair. His fingers started to work on the buttons of his shirt, his smile wide. “I’m not lying; I’m not going to make the two of you do anything rough or painful for the rest of the evening. In fact, I’m going to let our actor here have a rest. He’s had such a hard time so far, giving his all to put forth a most convincing performance. But even though imitation is a beautiful form of flattery, everyone knows that it’s not nearly as good as the real thing.”

 

“What are you saying?” Myungsoo questioned, his voice cracking in the tense atmosphere.

 

Sungjong licked his lips, his eyes flickering over Myungsoo’s body. “I’m saying that I want Myungsoo to be with Sungjong.” He looked over at Sungyeol, his smile triumphant. “But I don’t want him to have to resort to sleeping with some cheap knock off. I want him to make love to me.”

 

He looked over at the pathetic boy bound in his trap, his smile triumphant; for the first time that night, he finally saw fear enter Sungyeol’s eyes.

  
Sungjong had finally won.


	11. Chapter 11

The tears welled up in Sungyeol’s eyes, his lips quivering as he stared at the person across from him. “I only wanted you to look at me. I did everything I could to help you, to keep you safe, but you never _looked_ at me. You never gave me a chance.”

 

“My heart has belonged to him from the beginning… I never wanted to hurt you.” He reached out to touch her, to _connect_ with her, but the distance only grew further as she stepped away. “Don’t ask me to choose between you; you won’t like my answer.”

 

He watched as she turned her back on him, leaving him to brave the cold night on his own. “I only wanted to love you Seulbi…” He whispered brokenly, a single tear falling down his cheek as he watched her silhouette fade away.

 

“ _And cut!_ ” The director’s voice echoed throughout the set, a loud bell sending a bustle of workers moving through the set to get things ready for the next scene. Sungyeol walked to the side, taking a towel from one of the assistant’s to dry off his face. He felt a little high strung, he always did after emotional scenes, so he grabbed a water bottle from nearby, trying to calm himself down.

 

The role of his character wasn’t exactly well written nor was the script that solid, in fact he hardly had much screen time at all despite being billed as the second lead, but at the end of the day it _was_ a drama role. Something he could be proud of obtaining, because it was his very first speaking role on a major broadcasting channel. He knew that he wasn’t going to get the girl or any of the really memorable lines, but it was a start. That’s why he put in every ounce of his effort when that camera starting rolling, trying his best to make an impact, to make the viewers remember him.

 

“That was great!” He turned at his director’s voice, giving him a friendly smile. “Good thing you’re done for the day, your eyes are going to be red from all those tears! Luckily we could get it in one take.” Sungyeol laughed, subconsciously touching his eyes but the director waved him off. “You look fine, don’t worry. I just wanted to touch base with you, make sure you’re doing well and there’s no problems?”

 

“Yes, of course. I’m enjoying my time here, I don’t have any complaints; I’m just really thankful for the role.”

 

The director smiled at him, patting him on the back. “I’m glad to hear that. Honestly, I have to admit that at first we were a little hesitant to go with a unknown name for the second lead. But after talking with Sungjong-sshi, we felt really good about moving forward with your casting.”

 

Sungyeol felt his entire body freeze up, his hands nearly dropping the bottle he was holding. “Sung-” He couldn’t even bring himself to speak the name, it tasted so bitter in his mouth. “He… spoke for me?”

 

“Yes! I’m ashamed to say that initially we weren’t going to give you a call back, we were going to go with someone with a bit more television experience on their resume. But Sungjong-sshi called explicitly on your behalf, said he had never met anyone who was as dedicated to their craft, that you put your everything into making a role believable. He said that you literally… _became_ the person you were playing. I’m glad I trusted his word, because he was right. You are quite the talented the young man.” Another person from the crew called out to the director, stealing away his attention. “Ah, we got to get started on the restaurant scene. You have a good night Sungyeol, that’s all your scenes for the day. Oh, and make sure you give Sungjong-sshi a call to thank him! He’s the reason you’re here after all!”

 

He jogged away to get behind the camera, leaving Sungyeol devastated in his wake. He immediately left the set, not capable of bothering with public transportation, hailing a cab to get home as soon as possible. He felt like he was holding his breath, holding back everything inside, the ride excruciatingly long as he struggled to keep a lid on his emotions. The moment he stepped back inside his apartment he burst into tears, all his anger and resentment bubbling to the surface.

 

Sungyeol was starting to feel like there was no escape, like that night was going to haunt him forever. Even if a couple months had passed since that day he always carried the guilt and the shame with him, wherever he went. He did his best to pretend like Sungjong didn’t exist, like he was out of their lives completely, but the reality was that it just wasn’t true.

 

Those first couple weeks had been hell, him and Myungsoo tiptoeing around each other, unsure of what to do or say to try to comfort one another. They had promised that they would leave everything that happened behind in that hotel room, that they wouldn’t let it follow them to their home, but it had been a lie. Sungjong was the elephant in the room, the dark cloud that was blocking out the sunlight, the happiness from his heart.

 

He was still with Myungsoo, they were together and yet… he felt so lonely. They hadn’t been intimate since that night, at most just sharing a few kisses here and there and even then, it was short and quick… there was no passion behind it. He told himself that it was because of the aftermath of that fucked up event, that it was because of what Sungjong had made them do, but as time went on he started to wonder… what if things had really changed between them?

 

What if Myungsoo’s heart had wavered?

 

Sungyeol was angry, he was so so _angry_ to find out that Sungjong had got him that role. The drama was the one thing after that night that he could be proud of, the one thing that was completely his that he could devote himself to. When he was acting he could pretend that he was someone else, that he wasn’t part of this seemingly neverending cycle of hurt and regrets. And just like that, Sungjong had taken all the joy out of it. Now every time he stepped on set he would know that it was because of Sungjong, now any time he was asked about his start on dramas, he would know it’s because Sungjong let him eat from his silver spoon.

 

He hated being indebted to Sungjong, it made him want to scream out in frustration. He wanted nothing to do with the man, had tricked himself into believing that the devil wasn’t involved in their lives anymore, but the proof was staring at him in the face.

 

His success hadn’t been because of his acting talent, he hadn’t inspired the director to give him a chance because of his promise, it had been a cheap gift from Sungjong, his special kind of thank you for Sungyeol being so cooperative.

 

But it didn’t make sense; Sungjong had promised not to hurt Sungyeol’s career if he was obedient, but he had never insinuated that he would help further it, that he would directly get involved to help Sungyeol land roles. And if Sungyeol had learned anything from that night, it had been that _nothing_ from Sungjong came without a price.

 

There was only one thing, one person that would make Sungjong feel so generous. And that thought made Sungyeol’s heart stop beating in his chest.

 

He trusted Myungsoo, he _did_ , he had been there for him, every single day before that night and every single day since then. Myungsoo cherished him, took care of him, came home to him every single night and didn’t go to sleep without saying _I love you_ first.

 

But now, a single seed of doubt had been inserted into his mind. Myungsoo had been working longer hours lately, but he had chalked that up to his new responsibilities that came along with Myungsoo’s promotion. But what if there was more to it?

 

They had promised each other that they would be completely honest concerning all things Sungjong, but obviously that wasn’t the case; they had both shown up that night after telling a lie. What if the sneaking around hadn’t ended that night for Myungsoo? What if his fancy new drama role was the result of Myungsoo still doing Sungjong’s bidding? What if Myungsoo was sleeping with Sungjong, just for Sungyeol’s benefit?

 

Even worse, what if Myungsoo was sleeping with Sungjong because he just wanted to?

 

His heart broke at the possibility, his mind recalling images that he wanted to forget. M _yungsoo kissing Sungjong, Myungsoo staring at Sungjong with those loving eyes, Myungsoo whispering Sungjong’s name as he came._

 

“Stop it.” He said to himself, covering his eyes with his hands. He didn’t want to remember those things, didn’t want to remember the way their bodies fit together so easily, the way Sungjong had thrown his head back in pleasure, screaming out his praises as Myungsoo hit that spot over and over again.

 

“It wasn’t real.” He murmured, but it was. No matter how much he tried to deny it to himself, when Sungjong had altered his plans, had whispered those damning words, _I want Myungsoo to make love to me_ , everything had changed.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Sungyeol had freaked out when Sungjong revealed his true intentions for that evening, he didn’t want Sungjong anywhere _near_ Myungsoo, but it had all been for nothing. He knew that he had lost the fight the moment Sungjong promised to leave him out of it. He collapsed down onto the couch, his eyes closing weight the weight of the memory.

 

_“If I do this… you won’t hurt Sungyeol anymore? You’ll leave him alone?” Myungsoo asked._

 

_Sungjong smiled, his hand reaching down to touch Myungsoo’s thigh. “I won’t hurt him. But only if you’re convincing. I want you to make me believe that I’m yours, that we’re in love.”_

 

_“No! That’s not what you said you wanted! That’s not what we agreed-”_

 

_“I’m the only person who’s in control, I get to make the decisions. Don’t kid yourself into thinking you have a choice.” Sungjong cut him off harshly._

 

_Sungyeol’s tone was disbelieving. “You can’t do this.”_

 

_“He can.” Myungsoo agreed, making Sungyeol’s mouth drop open._

 

_“But- Myungsoo…”_

 

_“This is better. I don’t want to- I can’t hurt you like this anymore. I’ll do this if it spares you.” Myungsoo turned to Sungjong, ignoring Sungyeol’s pleas. “This should just be between me and you. I’m the one you originally wanted. I’ll do whatever you ask, if you promise you won’t touch Sungyeol, or make me hurt him anymore.”_

 

_Sungjong smiled victoriously at Sungyeol, straddling Myungsoo in one swift motion. “You’re so much smarter than you look. Come on, I want you to show me all that I’ve been missing Myungsoo. Kiss me.”_

 

_“Don’t.” Sungyeol begged, but Myungsoo shook his head. “Don’t! We’re not his toys… we’re people! We’re human beings, we have feelings! He can’t just do this to us, he can’t tell us one thing and then just change his mind at the last minute! Isn’t this already fucked up enough for you Sungjong? Why are you like this? What is wrong with you? I swear to god if I wasn’t in these stupid handcuffs I would tear you apart you bitch! You lied, all of this was a lie! You just wanted Myungsoo, you just wanted to torture me until you got bored, you just wanted to make me watch you two together, you’re so fucking sick. The lengths you would go to just to fuck him... you’re so pathetic! I hate you! Do you hear me, I fucking hate you!”_

 

_“Sungyeol stop! Please stop, don’t say those things, don’t make him mad-”_

 

_“I don’t care Myungsoo! I don’t give a fuck what he thinks, he’s trash. You hear me, you’re trash!”_

 

_“Get control of him or I’ll gag him… with something much more fun than cloth.” Sungjong ordered coldly._

 

_“I will bite your dick off, fucking try it.” Sungyeol sneered, his eyes wild._

 

_“Sungyeol! Please just trust me. Please… I can’t do this without your permission, please stop. Please for me.”_

 

_“Don’t you get it Myungsoo? This is what he wants! It’s what he’s always wanted. He’s just playing us…”_

 

_“I don’t care. Anything is better than hurting you. Anything. I know it’s hard and I don’t want this either but it is the lesser of two evils. I’m so sorry Sungyeol but please…”_

 

_“Aww, look how eager he is to fuck me. Can’t you just be a reasonable boyfriend and share?” Sungjong teased, making Sungyeol’s blood boil._

 

_“Ignore him Sungyeol, don’t let him rile you up. The sooner this is over, the better it is for us. Please, I need you to agree. This is you and me deciding, not him.”_

 

_Sungyeol was fuming, he absolutely did not want Sungjong to have Myungsoo at all, but he also couldn’t ask Myungsoo to be so rough with him when he was so clearly uncomfortable with it. He bit his lip, swallowing back the curse he wanted to throw at Sungjong, and nodded._

 

_“I’m sorry.” Myungsoo whispered again, turning back to Sungjong. “Okay. Let’s just get this over with.”_

 

_“Is that really the way you sweet talk to your lover? Why don’t you make me feel special Myungsoo? Let me feel how much you want me…” Sungjong leaned down slowly to connect their lips in a kiss, his fingers pushing into Myungsoo’s dark hair. Myungsoo hesitantly placed his hands on Sungjong’s hips, kissing him back. Sungyeol wanted to turn away but somehow he was transfixed, unable to focus on anything else but the slide of their tongues and Sungjong’s moans._

 

_After what felt like forever Sungjong finally pulled away, licking his lips obscenely. “Good… but not good enough.” He reached out for Sungyeol’s throat, his nails biting into his neck. “Maybe you need a little encouragement.” He tightened his grip, restricting Sungyeol’s airway to make him gasp._

 

_“Wait, wait.” Myungsoo reached out, pulling Sungjong’s hand away from Sungyeol, setting it on his chest. He lifted his own hands up, holding onto Sungjong’s face delicately. He smiled at Sungjong, rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks. “Just focus on me baby.”_

 

_“Baby?” Sungjong repeated, his eyebrow arching._

 

_Myungsoo nodded, pulling him down for a quick peck, rolling them over so that he was on top. “It’s just you and me.” He whispered, reaching down between them to work on Sungjong’s clothes. “Just let me take care of you baby.”_

 

_It was passionate when they kissed then, their hands all over each other as if they couldn’t get enough. Sungjong was just as vocal as he had hinted at, his moans ringing loud in Sungyeol’s ears, his long legs wrapping around Myungsoo’s waist as he pushed inside of him. With each thrust Sungyeol felt his heart break a little more; he was tied down and helpless, watching his worst enemy delight in his lover’s warm embrace._

 

_Sungyeol knew that it was all a game, that Myungsoo didn’t really want Sungjong, but with each passing second he became less and less sure of himself, of Myungsoo’s intentions. Staring as their bodies move together, watching Myungsoo drop soft kisses across Sungjong’s throat, listening as Myungsoo called out Sungjong’s name… it was slowly but surely breaking him._

 

_And yet, he couldn’t look away._

 

“Sungyeol!” He felt his body shaking and he forced his eyes open to find Myungsoo standing in front of him, his expression grim. “I’ve been trying to talk to you, to get your attention and you weren’t responding! You scared me.” Myungsoo touched Sungyeol’s cheeks, wiping them dry. “How long have you been sitting here? Your eyes look puffy and red… have you been crying?”

 

“Uh… it was just for work. I had to film a crying scene today when the girl chose the other guy over me.” _No wonder it had been so easy to access those emotions during filming._

 

“Oh… I see. Well, it’s already pretty late, have you eaten?” Myungsoo held his hands, biting his lip worriedly as he looked him over. “Sungyeol… are you okay?”

 

 _No._ He wanted to shout. He was nowhere near okay, he wanted to scream and cry and rant about how unfair this all was. That he had been reduced to this pathetic state all because of that person.

 

But he knew it wasn’t Myungsoo’s fault, knew that Myungsoo was trying a hell of a lot more than he himself was, but that didn’t make him feel any better either. He didn’t understand how Myungsoo could be alright, how he could continue on, how he could leave that night in the past.

 

 _Unless he had liked it… being with Sungjong._ His mind whispered, the evil thoughts creeping back in now that Myungsoo was standing in front of him. He forced it all down, managing a small nod for Myungsoo.

 

Myungsoo sighed deeply; obviously he knew him well enough to know that Sungyeol was avoiding the issue. He had tried numerous times to make Sungyeol talk about how he was feeling, tried to make Sungyeol tell him what he needed to move on, but each time Sungyeol stayed stubbornly silent. He just… _couldn’t_. Not yet. And maybe not ever.

 

He just wanted to hide from everything, all his problems and insecurities and doubts… he just didn’t want to deal with any of it. Sungyeol felt guilty knowing that avoiding the issue was hurting Myungsoo, but he couldn’t help himself. “I’m fine honestly; I just had a long day on set. It was a little draining, I hit it on the first take but the director didn’t think the girl’s emotions were right, so I had to keep getting in and out of the zone.” He lied smoothly, scaring himself with how convincing he sounded.

 

“Okay… just let me know if you need anything Sungyeol. Here, how about I make you some food? I bet you’re hungry if you had to stay late.” He moved away from the couch to rummage through the kitchen, speaking louder so Sungyeol could hear him clearly. “I’m sure I’ve got something in the fridge that I could make for you. You can rest on the couch until the food is ready, just let me take care of you baby.”

 

Sungyeol went completely still at those words; words that Myungsoo had spoken to Sungjong when they were… he shut his eyes, forcing the memory away and trying not to break down all over again, especially now that Myungsoo was here to witness it.

 

He dutifully went through the motions of dinner, pretending to be engaged in the conversation and sharing a few quick things about his day to Myungsoo. His heart wasn’t in it though, too fixated on the director’s reveal to find joy in much of anything. He just couldn’t get Sungjong out of his mind, knowing that he was directly responsible for something so prominent in his life was making him go a little crazy.

 

When Myungsoo left him alone for a brief moment to go to the bathroom, he quickly snatched up his phone. It had been buzzing throughout dinner but Myungsoo had ignored it, pouring all his attention into Sungyeol.

 

Sungyeol’s hands were shaking as he pressed in the passcode, clicking on Myungsoo’s text messages. And there it was, at the very top, new messages from Sungjong. He couldn’t click on it, otherwise Myungsoo would know he saw them, but the latest one has troubling enough.

 

_I need to see you again._

 

What reason would Sungjong have to see Myungsoo unless…

 

He couldn’t let himself finish the thought, locking the phone and putting it back on the opposite side of the table where he found it. He was distracted after that, excusing himself to bed as soon as Myungsoo returned.

 

His boyfriend joined him in the bedroom later after a shower, putting Sungyeol even higher on alert. Myungsoo was the type to shower in the mornings, so why did he feel the need to take one tonight? Coupled with Sungjong’s message… he had used the word ‘again’ as if they had seen each other. Sungyeol had been so caught up in his musings earlier that he hadn’t paid attention to got how late his boyfriend had returned home. When he asked about it offhandedly Myungsoo simply shrugged, rattling something off about being in the heat all day for a shoot and wanting to clean off before joining him in bed.

 

Sungyeol was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he listened to what was probably a lie, trying not to let it show. When Myungsoo finally joined him under the covers, he tried to keep his voice as even as possible.

 

“Myungsoo… have you been talking with Sungjong lately?”

 

Myungsoo cleared his throat, readjusting himself under the covers. “I’ve talked to him about work things…”  
  


  
“So he hasn’t tried to contact you recently? Outside of stuff for the magazine?” Sungyeol whispered, his fists clutching the covers with his nerves.

 

“There’s no reason for him to need to talk to me outside of work Sungyeol. We made a deal… and he’s sticking to it. Let’s not talk about him anymore. Please.” His voice sounded tired, desperate to change the subject.

 

“Okay.” Sungyeol agreed, his gaze still fixed on the ceiling, anywhere but Myungsoo. He didn’t know how long he laid there, completely still, his mind jumping to the worst possible conclusion.

 

“I love you.” Myungsoo had whispered the sentiment just like he always did before drifting off to sleep, his hand reaching out to rest on the pillow next to Sungyeol’s head; as close as possible without quite touching him.

 

Deep down Sungyeol wanted it to be true, he wanted everything to be okay, he wanted Sungjong to be a thing of the past. But as each minute wore on he grew more and more suspicious.

 

It didn’t help that the very next morning, when he had a stolen moment to check Myungsoo’s phone while he was busy getting ready for work, all the messages from Sungjong had been erased, as if they had never existed at all.

 

That meant that Myungsoo was being careful, that he had something to hide, something that he didn’t want Sungyeol to see.

 

Sungyeol had no idea what to do with this information; he didn’t think it was possible for things to get worse after that night but now, with the weight of Myungsoo’s deception on his mind, he felt more lost than ever.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Myungsoo could sense that something was very, _very_ wrong. He had been trying his best to hold the strings of their relationship together, to keep things from falling apart, but each day it seemed like the seams were wearing more and more thin.

 

He was so sick of feeling helpless, of feeling out of control of his own life. Deep down he felt like he hadn’t been in charge of what was happening around him since that night. But even worse than his vulnerability was Sungyeol’s attitude towards him; he could handle anything that Sungjong threw at him, he despised the man and he hated the fact that someone like him had ever been so closely involved with their lives, but he knew what to expect from someone as twisted and self indulgent as Sungjong.

 

Dealing with Sungyeol was more difficult; it felt like his lover, his _best friend_ had changed overnight. The distance between them just kept getting bigger, and each time he tried to confront Sungyeol about the state of their relationship, Sungyeol would ignore it. It would have been easier if Sungyeol had been angry; if he would have blamed him for their predicament, if he would have yelled or screamed or wanted to leave. But instead Sungyeol didn’t do much of anything; his once vibrant boyfriend had dimmed to an all time low, all of his smiles forced and his laughter scarce.

 

Myungsoo _missed_ him, even though he saw Sungyeol every single day, went to sleep next to him every night, he felt like he hadn’t seen the real Sungyeol in months. He had lost count of all the conversations that Sungyeol didn’t participate in, all the times Sungyeol just sat and stared at nothing, zoning out into his own little world. Myungsoo was panicking, it was like he was watching Sungyeol fade away, little by little, and he was powerless to stop it.

 

But it didn’t matter how long this would last or if this version of Sungyeol became permanent; he would never leave his side. He would stay and he would listen and he would do whatever Sungyeol asked, which is what made their current situation so hard. Sungyeol just wouldn’t tell him what he needed, he wouldn’t let him know what to do to help him.

 

Myungsoo just wanted the best for Sungyeol; he wanted him to be healthy again. Each day that he felt Sungyeol pulling away from him, going deeper into a dark place, he felt more determined than ever to get his revenge. He couldn’t let things end like this; Sungjong would have to pay.

 

He went to their bedroom, Sungyeol was laying down in bed taking a nap; his sleep schedule had been a mess ever since that night, and he often laid down throughout the day, chasing sleep and still waking up with tired looking eyes.

 

Myungsoo sat down on the bed carefully, doing his best not to disturb Sungyeol. He reached out to smooth out his hair, relishing in the small touches and the calm expression on his boyfriend’s face. More than anything he missed the intimacy; the sex was an afterthought compared to his longings for just _holding_ Sungyeol. He missed the days when he could hang all over his boyfriend, when he could wrap his arms around him while he was cooking, when Sungyeol would let him join him in the shower, when he could hold his hand when they were grocery shopping, and a bunch of other little moments that Myungsoo had taken for granted.

 

Now he had to plan out each and every touch, had to make sure he didn’t startle Sungyeol or catch him off guard. And even when Sungyeol would allow it, he knew that deep down his heart wasn’t in it. After watching Sungyeol flinch away from his embrace too many times, he eventually just stopped trying to touch him. He settled for a quick kiss in the morning, even though it was killing him to go without. But there were moments like these, when Sungyeol finally shut off his brain enough to be able to get some rest, when he looked beautiful and relaxed and utterly perfect. Myungsoo lived for these little moments, because it gave him hope that his Sungyeol was still there, hiding somewhere beneath all the hurt, and that one day he would return to him.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, reminding him that he had somewhere important he needed to be. Myungsoo didn’t have the heart to wake Sungyeol, so he settled for a soft kiss on his cheek, hugging him tightly for just a second before dragging himself away from the bed. He didn’t want to leave Sungyeol, especially for something like this, but it had to be done.

 

Myungsoo was determined to protect Sungyeol this time around, no matter what the cost.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Sungyeol woke up naturally, his body feeling sluggish and slow, despite the extra sleep. The clock on the nightstand read 9:02, the time much later than he was expecting. He usually didn’t sleep that many hours in a row without waking up at least once, but his body obviously needed the rest. He pushed the covers back, grabbing his phone and heading out into the living room to find Myungsoo. Ever since the text message discovery he had been reluctant to stray from Myungsoo’s side if he didn’t have to, almost as if his constant presence would prevent Sungjong from stealing Myungsoo away from him.

 

But his search of the apartment turned up empty, Myungsoo nowhere to be seen and his keys missing from the usual spot on the counter. Sungyeol pulled out of his phone, tapping on the home button to check for a message, but there wasn’t anything from Myungsoo.

 

He sighed, slumping back against the counter nervously. Myungsoo was already done with work for the day, and it was too late for him to get called back into the office. There was literally no reason for him to not be at home, especially at this hour.

 

That doubt that had been threatening to swallow him up since that morning when he discovered the texts from Sungjong on Myungsoo’s phone had been deleted came back in full force. He felt restless, any energy that he had gained from his nap abruptly leaving him as his thoughts grew more and more dark. He started to pace in the kitchen, his anxiety reaching new levels as he came up with various scenarios, each one worse than the last.

 

He wandered over to the couch, folding his legs to wrap his arms around his knees. Sungyeol stared at his phone, waiting for something to come through; a phone call… a text… _anything_ from Myungsoo to let him know where he was. Time seemed to crawl along at a snail’s pace, Sungyeol staring at the screen of his phone, just watching the minutes tick by. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore, so he dialed in the number he knew by heart.

 

Myungsoo didn’t answer.

 

Sungyeol groaned in aggravation, just barely fighting down the urge to throw his cell across the room in his frustration. His fingers tightened on the phone, his teeth biting down on his lip worriedly. Myungsoo _always_ answered his calls, and if some circumstance prevented it, he always called back as soon as possible. But it was well past ten and there was still no sign of Myungsoo.

 

What could he do? He couldn’t make Myungsoo contact him or come home any faster. The only option was to wait, even if he wanted more than anything to grab his nearest jacket and go out looking for him, he wouldn’t even know where to start.

 

So he grabbed the throw blanket from the arm of the couch instead, turning on the TV to try to pass the time. A rerun of some drama was on; he remembered being excited about the plot and the casting a couple months back, but after everything that happened… he didn’t have the presence of mind to follow dramas anymore. He longed for the days back then when his biggest problem was whether or not he’d get home from an audition in time to watch a new episode of his favorite show.

 

Sungyeol tried his best to pay attention, but the dialogue and the scenes all faded together. He couldn’t focus, his eyes constantly darting back down to his phone every couple minutes, even though he knew there wouldn’t be anything there. He gave up on the idea entirely, turning off the TV and grabbing his blanket to head out to the balcony. Some fresh air might do him some good, help clear his mind a little.

 

After an intense internal debate within himself, he decided to leave his phone inside on the charger. It was only stressing him out more to see the lack of contact, and he needed to figure out a way to relax. Myungsoo would come home when he came home, and no amount of staring at a phone screen would quicken that.

 

He pulled on some warm socks, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders like a cocoon, before walking out to their balcony. The location did help calm him, he and Myungsoo had a lot of happy memories out here. There were two lawn chairs and a little coffee table, it was a tight fit but it was better than nothing. The two of them used to spend a lot of their evenings out here, Myungsoo taking pictures of passersby and the night sky, Sungyeol keeping him company as he sipped on his coffee.

 

Myungsoo liked taking pictures of the winter weather the most but he knew how cold Sungyeol would get, so he would make him wear an obnoxious amount of clothes; a coat, a scarf, mittens, and _two_ blankets. Once Sungyeol was all bundled up he wouldn’t move from his chair, Myungsoo going on errands for him to grab more snacks or refill his coffee mug. They were sweet times together, even if it was fairly simple; just the two of them under the stars not really talking, Myungsoo’s phone playing soft music to fill the silence.

 

Sungyeol smiled at the memory, even if it did feel bittersweet. He wondered when they could do something as carefree and _normal_ as hanging out on the balcony together again… he missed Myungsoo so much that it physically hurt. He knew that things weren’t good between them, but he did want to solve it; he wanted them to be happy together again.

 

Knowing that their predicament was partly his fault made it hurt even worse. It wasn’t like Myungsoo had stopped trying or stopped caring for him; he had just been to preoccupied with his own pain to see it.

 

What if his lack of reciprocation, his refusal to try to talk about their problems, had only pushed Myungsoo into Sungjong’s arms? What if Myungsoo thought he didn’t care for him anymore?

 

He shivered at that thought, his heart aching at the realization that he could lose someone so beautiful, so precious to him because of his own actions. Even if Myungsoo was seeing Sungjong again… he would stop if he knew that Sungyeol still loved him…

 

Right?

 

He sighed again, resting his chin on his knees as he watched the cars drive by down below. He wished more than anything that Myungsoo was there with him, sitting in the empty chair that was reserved just for him, a smile on his face and a camera in his hand. He used to love the way that Myungsoo would randomly take pictures of him, the shy smile that would come across his face. _You just looked so pretty I had to take a picture._ Back then Sungyeol would laugh it off, how many times could he look pretty doing something as mundane as drinking coffee, but he allowed it because it made Myungsoo happy.

 

God, when was the last time he made Myungsoo happy? He honestly couldn’t recall, making him realize just how grave things had become. Myungsoo had been giving and giving and giving, and Sungyeol hadn’t been doing the same. Could he even blame him for turning to Sungjong, when he had treated him so coldly?

 

He pursed his lips together, not so successfully fighting back his tears. He just wished that all this was a dream, some twisted kind of nightmare, so that he could wake up and be happy with Myungsoo again. He just wished that Sungjong had never laid eyes on Myungsoo, even though he knew it was pointless and the damage couldn’t be undone, he still wished it.

 

The tears had exhausted him, he always felt tired after crying, so he decided to call it a night. Right when he was about to head inside, he noticed a car pull up next to the curb. Sungyeol didn’t know much about cars but he knew this one was fancy, it just gave off that feeling of being expensive, and it felt extremely out of place, considering the surroundings of his humble neighborhood.

  
He had to blink a couple times when he saw a man step out of the back of the vehicle, because he looked exactly like Myungsoo. But his eyes weren’t deceiving him, because just a few seconds later, none other than Sungjong followed him out of the car.


	14. Chapter 14

They were standing close, Myungsoo’s back was to him but he could see the smile on Sungjong’s face, even if he couldn’t hear what they were saying. Sungjong’s hand was on Myungsoo’s wrist, gripping it tightly, making Sungyeol feel like he couldn’t breathe. Sungjong backed away after a couple seconds, but not before slipping something into Myungsoo’s pocket. And just like that he was gone, leaving Myungsoo standing alone on the sidewalk.

 

Sungyeol hurriedly stepped back inside, not wanting Myungsoo to see him on the way up to their apartment. His heart was pounding in his chest, his fingers clutching his shirt.

 

_Fuck._

 

It was one thing to see a text message, but to know that Myungsoo had left him to go spend time with Sungjong? He felt like any and all hopes he had been holding onto had suddenly shattered, stolen away by the person he hated the most.

 

He couldn’t even make sense of this; why Myungsoo be with Sungjong? Why would he lie about spending time with him? A million questions were running through his head, and he felt more lost than ever.

 

He couldn’t ignore this, couldn’t continue on as if everything was okay. If Sungjong was back in their lives, if Myungsoo had decided to be with him… then as much as it would hurt, he still deserved to know.

 

For some strange reason he felt ready to confront Myungsoo, almost as if it were the calm before the storm. At least now he knew that he wasn’t crazy for being suspicious, that he had every right to be worried about Sungjong’s presence in their lives. It was time for him to stop holding back his emotions, to stop hiding how he truly felt. Myungsoo was going to tell him the truth tonight, there was no other option.

 

He crossed his arms, posting up against the wall to wait for Myungsoo’s imminent arrival. His boyfriend truly had no idea what he was about to come home to.

 

The sound of the door unlocking felt unbearably loud to Sungyeol’s ears, his whole body going tense as Myungsoo stepped through the door. He was surprised to see a smile come across Myungsoo’s face when he saw him, he was expecting him to look guilty or nervous. But instead he looked happy, locking the door and dropping his keys in a few quick motions, his feet already bringing him across the room to Sungyeol’s side.

 

“You’re awake baby? Did you rest well earlier? I’m glad to see you up and around.” He gave Sungyeol a brief hug before walking into the kitchen. “I bet you haven’t eaten yet. I’ll heat you up something, I made bulgogi earlier while you were sleeping, I’m sure it will still taste good.”

 

Sungyeol followed Myungsoo into the kitchen, silently watching him bustle about. He was acting so… _normal_ , as if he didn’t just get out of Sungjong’s car a few short minutes ago. It struck Sungyeol then that if this was how good Myungsoo was at covering up, then this probably wasn’t the first time he had been out with Sungjong and came home to him, acting sweet and playing the part of the perfect boyfriend.

 

It made him angry.

 

“Where were you?” He whispered out, trying to keep his voice even.

 

“Huh?” Myungsoo called out, his attention focused on making Sungyeol’s plate. Sungyeol waited until he came closer, watching him set down the plate with a hawk like stare.

 

“I said, where were you? You weren’t here when I woke up.” Sungyeol repeated, waiting to see if Myungsoo would crack, but to his surprise he didn’t. Myungsoo rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh.

 

“My brother called me, said he needed help with something. I swear, with how much he’s been bugging me lately you’d think I was the hyung.”

 

“So you were with Sunggyu? The whole time?” Sungyeol kept his tone light, thankful that he was trained on how to control his emotions, otherwise he would be screaming right now. But he wanted to know how far Myungsoo would take his lies, so he could see how bad the situation really was.

 

“Yeah. Here eat your food.” He pushed the plate closer to Sungyeol with a smile. “I’m not hungry, I had dinner with my brother before running a couple errands for him.”

 

“I see.” He took a bite, chewing slowly as he looked at Myungsoo. “So that’s all you did? You didn’t hang out with anyone else?”

 

Myungsoo shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. “No. After I was done doing stuff for Sunggyu, I came back home. I was thinking about you, I wanted to see you.”

 

“Call him.”

 

“Call who?”

 

“Your brother. I want to speak to him.”

 

Myungsoo got a funny look on his face. “For what?”

 

“I just want to speak to him. Do I need to have a reason?”

 

Myungsoo pulled his phone out, scrolling through his contacts. “I don’t know, I just was thinking it’s kind of late.” Regardless he still placed the call, putting it on speaker and setting the phone down between them.

 

After a few rings Sunggyu picked up. “Hello?”

 

“Hey hyung. Sungyeol wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Oh sure. What’s up?”

 

“Myungsoo is over here acting like he didn’t have a good night with his big brother; I wanted to hear your side of the story.” Sungyeol clenched his hands underneath his thighs, his eyes boring into the phone as he waited for Sunggyu’s answer.

 

“Yah, this kid is so ungrateful. Just because I wouldn’t buy him another round of soju at dinner! I needed him to be able to stay focused and help me do some research on a case, and we both know that he’s useless after a few drinks. Sorry I kept him out so late.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well thanks for getting him home safely, did you drop him off yourself?” Sungyeol bit his lip, waiting to see if Sunggyu would continue to lie.

 

“Yeah, I had to promise to pick up ice cream on the way home for Woohyun since he let me use his car, you know how much he complains about letting other people drive his _'baby'_.”

 

Sungyeol managed a laugh, even though he was burning on the inside. “Yeah, well I hope he enjoys his ice cream.”

 

“If the mess of chocolate all over his face is any indication, I think he is.” They heard a yell in the background, accompanied by Sunggyu’s laughter.

 

“I won’t keep you any longer. I’ll have Myungsoo set something up, it’s been too long since we’ve all seen each other.”

 

“Yeah, just let us know! And Myungsoo, quit telling lies about me, you know you love spending time with your hyung.”  
  


 

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later!” Myungsoo ended the call, pocketing his phone again.

 

Sungyeol couldn’t believe how effortlessly Sunggyu had covered for Myungsoo, lying about his whereabouts to make his brother seem innocent. Sungyeol wouldn’t have ever had thought that Sunggyu would be the type to be dishonest, but tonight was apparently going to turn out to be quite the eye opener for him.

 

He couldn’t even bring himself to eat anymore, he was so worked up after the phone call. It wasn’t right that Myungsoo was being dishonest with him, and it definitely wasn’t okay that he was using his brother to endorse his lies. Myungsoo grabbed his plate, cleaning up the mess and putting away the dish. He was humming as he did it, almost as if he was happy that his plan had worked out. But Sungyeol was going to bring him down, make him feel how much this was hurting him.

 

“That’s so interesting.”

 

“What is?”

 

“The fact Sunggyu said he dropped you off tonight.” Sungyeol licked his lips, narrowing his eyes at Myungsoo.

 

“I guess? Like hyung said, Woohyun doesn’t really like lending out his car, but I really didn’t want to pay for a cab so he gave in.”

 

Sungyeol scoffed, shaking his head. “It’s so amazing. It’s like your lips move and another lie falls out. It’s so fascinating to watch, you do it so effortlessly.”

 

Myungsoo stopped, his expression growing serious. “Excuse me?”

  
Sungyeol stood up, coming around the counter to stand in front of Myungsoo. “Don’t look so surprised. Did you think you could sell me some story and have your brother go along with it… that it would make me stop asking questions? I know the truth Myungsoo!” He blinked back his tears, gritting out the bitter words. “I know you’ve been lying to me! I know about Sungjong!”


	15. Chapter 15

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Myungsoo’s voice was hard, full of conviction, as if the accusation astounded him.

 

Sungyeol closed his eyes at Myungsoo’s lie, his anger building up. “Really? _Really_?”

 

He stomped away, throwing open the door to the balcony. “I woke up earlier and decided to wait for you out on our favorite spot. To think I was reminiscing about our old days, wishing that you could come back so we could be together, and you were out fucking around with _him_.”

 

“What-”

 

“I saw you Myungsoo! The balcony has a great view of the street, remember? I saw you get out of the car with Sungjong! I know you were with him tonight! I know you’re lying to me, how could you lie to me?” Suddenly he slumped against the doorframe, his tears breaking through along with his frustration. “I trusted you; I thought you loved me and you’ve been sneaking around with that sick bastard.”

 

“I haven’t been sneaking around with him!” Myungsoo said desperately.

 

“I literally just caught you! Stop lying to me!”

 

Myungsoo shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not what you think-”

 

“It’s not what I think?” Sungyeol laughed, the sound harsh and mocking. “It’s not what I think? Why don’t you tell me what I’m thinking Myungsoo? Let’s see; first my boyfriend tells me that he’s not talking to the bitch who almost- no _did_ ruin our lives. Then he deletes the text messages so I can’t look through them, because if I did, I’d probably find something incriminating. And then the very next day, he leaves when I’m asleep, without telling me where he’s going. And then after I wait up for him for hours, I see him get out of the car with my worst enemy? Then he lies about it, even makes his brother cover for him, so I wouldn’t find out who he was really with? Why don’t you tell me what that looks like to you Myungsoo, because from where I’m standing it looks pretty clear.”

 

“Sungyeol, I love you-”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Sungyeol turned away, wiping off his tears. “What value do your words have to me when you lie as easily as you talk?”

 

Myungsoo rubbed his hands over his face tiredly, starting to come closer but stopping at the glare he received. “It _matters_ Sungyeol. It matters because you think I’m cheating on you, and I love you too much to ever think of doing that.”

 

“How am I supposed to believe you now? I caught you in a lie, you weren’t honest with me on purpose-”

 

“I wasn’t honest with you because I knew you’d jump to this conclusion!” Myungsoo cut him off helplessly. “I knew if I said I was spending time with him you’d jump to the worst possible idea, and I didn’t want to put you through that.”

 

“So what? You expect me to just be okay with you spending time with him? Because I’m _not_. He wants you Myungsoo; if there’s anything that bitch has been honest about, it’s the fact that he wants to fuck you just to fuck with me.” Sungyeol shook his head, his hands crossed defensively in front of his chest. “Do I even want to know where you’ve been? What you’ve been doing with him?”

 

“Sungyeol, it’s really not what you think.” Myungsoo repeated, unsure of how else to explain himself.

 

“Really? So Sungjong doesn’t want to be with you? Hasn’t hit on you?” Myungsoo looked guiltily at the floor, clearly unable to deny the fact. Sungyeol scoffed, tightening his fists. “Exactly. There’s nothing you can say to justify spending time with that bastard outside of work.”

 

“There is. I have my reasons Sungyeol-”

 

“Then tell me! Tell me right now what could be so important that you would have to be with Sungjong without me knowing about it.”

 

“I…” Myungsoo sighed, still looking at the floor, unable to meet Sungyeol’s eyes. “I can’t tell you why.”

 

“Amazing. You’re truly amazing.” Sungyeol said sarcastically, turning his back on Myungsoo, unable to look at him.

 

“Sungyeol please… just trust me.”

 

“I _don’t_ trust you. Not anymore.” Sungyeol whispered brokenly, feeling more devastated than ever.

 

“I know you’re hurt… and that certain things have given you a reason to be suspicious-”

 

“Suspicious is an _understatement_.” Sungyeol interrupted.

 

“Please, Sungyeol. _Please_. If you only believe one thing I say tonight, please just know that everything I’ve done, everything that I’m doing is for you. I have your best interests at heart. I love you, only you.”

 

“Is that so? Don’t you think it’s kind of fucked up that you’re using me as a reason to fuck around behind my back?”

 

“Sungyeol, I’m _not_ fucking around. I’m not with Sungjong. I would never be.” Myungsoo retorted strongly.

 

“Really?” Sungyeol crossed the room, getting in Myungsoo’s personal space. “Then I wonder what precious gift Sungjong had to give you for hanging out with him.”

 

“What?” Sungyeol ignored Myungsoo, reaching into his pocket to pull out the object. He honestly didn’t know what he was expecting to find, but just the knowledge that Sungjong had given Myungsoo something had been driving him crazy. Myungsoo’s eyes got as big as saucers when Sungyeol pulled the item of his jeans, and Sungyeol felt fear start to enter him.

 

He took a step away, his fingers sliding across the small envelope. It was about the size of a credit card, the covering smooth to the touch. “What’s inside of here, Myungsoo?” He asked nervously, halfway wanting Myungsoo to rip it out of his hands so he wouldn’t have to find out.

 

But Myungsoo seemed frozen in place, his hands laying uselessly by his sides. “I don’t know…” He replied weakly, his voice sounding strained.

 

Sungyeol held his eye contact as he opened the envelope, letting the contents fall into his palm. There was a sticky note on what appeared to be a blank white card. “I’m looking forward to making new memories.” He read aloud confused, pulling off the note to see what was underneath. He felt the breath stolen out of his lungs, his heart lurching painfully in his chest. Because it wasn’t a card at all, it was a room key; to the very same place where all of these tortuous events had begun.

 

He threw it at Myungsoo, stomping away in disbelief. “What is it?” Myungsoo asked frantically, picking it up from the floor with shaking hands. Sungyeol rounded back to confront him, his heart ripped apart and his mind angry.

 

“You were right; it’s not what I think. It’s so much _worse_. I didn’t think you were capable of doing something this wrong… this twisted. But apparently I was wrong about you.”

 

“Sungyeol-”

 

“It’s the same fucking room Myungsoo! The same place where I had to watch you fuck another man that I hated. And you want to go back and make new memories? Without me in the way?”

 

“No! I don’t!”

 

“You’re a fucking liar!” Sungyeol screamed back at him, his patience gone. “I hate knowing that he sees you everyday. I hate knowing that he’s a part of your life, of _our_ past. But this… this is too much. I tried to justify your actions… make myself believe that you were only with him because of the circumstances, but now I know the truth. You wanted to be with him, you couldn’t wait to fuck him that night, you were so fucking eager, that’s why you went along with his plan, because you couldn’t wait to get your cock inside of him.”

 

“Sungyeol, do _not_ talk to me that way. Don’t you dare accuse me of that-”

 

“I’ll say whatever the hell I want Myungsoo! You’re the one who did something wrong, not me! I have every right to be furious with you! You’ve broken my heart Myungsoo!” Sungyeol’s tears came through then, his hands clutching his chest. “You’ve broken my heart.” He repeated, wishing that he could just go back in time, take everything back so he wouldn’t ever have to feel this level of pain.

 

“Sungyeol, I _never_ wanted to be with Sungjong. _Never_. I did what I had to do-”

 

“You sure? Because from where I was fucking tied up, you looked like you were having the time of your life. The way you sweet talked him, moaned his fucking name as you fucked him slowly, just the way you like it. You were just so damn convincing Myungsoo, almost like you weren’t having to pretend at all.”

 

Myungsoo stepped closer to Sungyeol, his eyes blazing. “You have no idea what that felt like. You have no idea how much I hate myself for having to touch him like that in front of you. That entire night was fucked up, I will _never_ forgive myself for sleeping with him. But it was only _once_. I have never been with him since. It doesn’t matter how many fucking room keys he gives me, I will never want him that way. I fucked him that night because I wanted to save _you_. Do you even get how horrible I felt? Treating you harshly, calling you his name? I _hated_ it. I hate myself for coming, for getting off to something fucked up like that. Do you hear me Sungyeol? _I hate myself_."

 

 

"Myungsoo-"

 

 

"Have you ever stopped, for one second, to even think of what that was like for me? I was _terrified_ the entire time; that if I didn't do a good enough job, if I didn't please him, that he would take it out on you. That he would _hurt_ you. He's fucking crazy Sungyeol, he's _sick_ and he would've loved hurting you. You don't know the things he whispered to me when it was happening, he said he would make you bleed if I didn't fuck him properly, that he would mark you, so hard that you'd bruise for days and I, I-" Myungsoo shook his head, his eyes wet and troubled. "I hated touching him, I hated it so fucking much but it _was_ better than hurting you. I couldn't hurt you, I couldn't be the cause of your pain, don't you get that? Don't you understand that I would have rather been the target of his twisted games, that I would have done _anything_ to keep his attention of you, even if it meant that I had to be with the one person who I hate?"

 

 

"How do I know? How do I know that any of what you're saying is true, that you aren't just lying to cover up your tracks so you can sleep with him again-"

 

"Because you're supposed to know me! You're supposed to love me Sungyeol! How could you think that I would be the type of person to be attracted to someone who is capable of such a fucked up thing? I don't know how many times or how many different ways I can say this, but I do _not_ want Sungjong. I never have and I never _will._ And everything I’ve been doing that night since then, trying to take care of you, trying so hard to fix things, has been my way of trying to make up for what I did with him. I would think that the literal years I have spent trying to make you happy would mean more to you then one night that we both want to forget.” He shook his head, his chest heaving. “I fucking love you Sungyeol. Even when you’ve barely acknowledged my existence these past couple months, I still loved you. It doesn’t matter what Sungjong says to me, what he offers me, what he gives me... because he doesn’t matter. Because he isn't _you._ ”

 

“Then why are you still seeing him if you don’t want him? Why do you have to spend time with him?” Sungyeol asked tearingly.

 

“I can’t tell you. But one day I will be able to, and you will see that I have done nothing but continue to love you, to try my best to protect you. I’m sorry that you can’t see that right now, but it’s the truth.”

 

“Then give me the room key, so I can throw it away. If you don’t want Sungjong then you don’t need it right?” Myungsoo held onto it, making no moves to hand it over. “That’s what I thought.” Sungyeol said bitterly, his heart sinking even further.

 

The apartment suddenly went quiet, the both of them staring at each other soundlessly, eyes red from frustrated tears. Sungyeol wanted more than anything to believe Myungsoo, to live in a fantasy where Sungjong wasn’t a threat. But that wasn’t his reality, and it wouldn’t be anytime soon. He knew what he had to do, there was no other way for this to end.

 

“I’m going to go to the bedroom. I’m going to pack a couple things and stay at my brother’s place for the night. But when I come back tomorrow, I don’t want you to be here.”

 

“ _Sungyeol_ -”

 

“I want you gone.” Sungyeol closed his eyes as he said it, unable to bear the look on Myungsoo’s face. He turned around without another word, moving into the bedroom to gather his essential things. He was thankful that his brother didn’t ask too many questions on the phone, agreeing to come pick him up immediately as soon as he heard the Sungyeol's panicked voice through the line.

 

He sat in the dark of their bedroom, his heart heavy and his mind cluttered. Myungsoo was hovering near the door, but all his attempts to talk had been rebuffed.

 

Finally he got the text that his ride had arrived, standing up from the bed and throwing his bag over his shoulder. He steeled himself, knowing he would have to face Myungsoo in order to leave the bedroom.

 

But surprisingly Myungsoo stepped aside for him to leave, not forcing him to stay and argue. He found himself hesitating at the front door, the moment feeling monumental and _wrong_ , but he was helpless to change it.

 

“You know this is what he wants.” Myungsoo spoke up, his voice cracking. “He wants for you to not trust me, to stop loving me. I won’t force you to stay… I won’t ask you to do anything you don’t want to do, but you need to know that I won’t ever stop caring about you. Even if you want me gone… even if we’re not together… I’ll never stop fighting for you. Every choice that I have made since this all started, was to make things easier for you. I hope one day you’ll be able to see that. That you’ll know my love for you is real.” He closed his eyes, wiping off a few stray tears on his cheeks. "I just- I have to save you. I know I didn't that night but- I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe now. I want to protect you Sungyeol."

 

“You're not my knight in shining armor Myungsoo.” Sungyeol whispered, opening the door. "And I don't believe in fairytales or happy endings. At least not anymore." Sungyeol turned away from Myungsoo's crestfallen face, leaving the apartment without looking back.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Sunggyu appeared with two steaming mugs, sitting down next to Myungsoo on the couch. He placed one in front of his baby brother, bringing his own cup to his lips as he watched him with sharp eyes. He knew that Myungsoo was in a dark place, and he wanted to be there for him.

 

Myungsoo lifelessly reached out for his coffee, not even grimacing at the bitter taste. His entire body felt numb, had felt that way since he watched Sungyeol walk out the door. This is not what he wanted, in fact it was his worst nightmare, but in that moment he couldn’t stop Sungyeol; not when he knew how much he had hurt him.

 

He licked his dry lips, his throat burning at the hot taste. “Thanks for letting me come here tonight hyung. I know it’s late but I just… I couldn’t stay at my apartment alone. It felt wrong without Sungyeol there.”

 

“I understand.” Sunggyu said sympathetically, placing a hand on Myungsoo’s back, softly rubbing between his shoulders. “I’m always here for you, you know that.”

 

“I know.”

 

“He knew something was up.” Sunggyu said matter of factly. “The moment he asked me about what you were doing tonight, I knew that nothing I said would matter.”

 

“Yeah. I knew I couldn’t keep it a secret forever. I just… I wanted to spare him. I knew if he found out I was seeing Sungjong that he would jump to the wrong conclusion, that it would hurt him. And that was the last thing I wanted.”

 

“And yet it ended up happening anyway.” Sunggyu said evenly, not missing the way Myungsoo grimaced at his words. He sighed, setting down his mug and turning to fully face his brother. “Myungsoo, are you sure that you want to go through with this? I know that you love Sungyeol but… the way things are going… you might end up losing him in the process.”

 

Myungsoo took a deep breath, clutching the cup to try to seek out its warmth. “You know… I barely remember what happened that night. I mean, I remember all the worst parts of it… the moments that I wish I could forget are the ones that stick out the most. Sometimes when I close my eyes I could swear that I could hear Sungyeol’s screams… him begging Sungjong to change his mind… to _stop_. I can hear Sungjong’s laughter, I can just picture the evil way he smiled at Sungyeol… his voice so full of triumph as he mocked him. I remember feeling dirty, being disgusted with myself as I touched him, while I pretended to enjoy it. But afterwards? Once it was all over and Sungjong had wiped himself off on me with that sick smile… it’s all a blur. All I can hear are Sungyeol’s cries and all I can see are his red wrists when I removed the handcuffs, his face that stayed wet with tears no matter how many times I tried wipe them clean. I barely remember gathering our clothes, getting us dressed, but I must have done it. I don’t remember how I got us home, I don’t remember putting us to bed… but it happened. I protected Sungyeol and made sure he got back safe, that I got him away from Sungjong. But…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

 

“But?” Sunggyu prompted him.

 

“But when I woke up that next morning, when I looked at his tired face and when I saw that sadness in his eyes, I realized that he wasn’t safe. That I _didn’t_ protect him. That Sungjong had damaged him, had damaged us, and that I had let him. I realized then that the two of us would truly never know peace, not when Sungjong could so easily wreck our lives. I knew that Sungjong could torment Sungyeol with the knowledge of what we had done that night, that he could torment _me_. And he has been, every single moment we are together he never let’s me forget what I’ve done.”

 

“And you hate him for it?”

 

“Yeah. More than I’ve ever hated anyone. I just want… I _need_ Sungjong to pay. I want him to suffer for what he’s done to Sungyeol. I don’t care what happens to me, as long as I can make sure that he hurts just as much as he’s hurt Sungyeol.”

 

Sunggyu sighed, rubbing his brother’s head softly. “I hate what he’s turning you into. You never used to be vindictive like this…”

 

“I never had a reason to be vindictive hyung, but Sungjong changed that.” Myungsoo corrected, his eyes narrowing.

 

“No, I know. I understand. I’m just… pissed off about the things he’s making you do. You’re my brother and I love you, so just knowing that he’s hurt you and Sungyeol like this is enough to make me help you.” Sunggyu stated truthfully.

 

“But do you think I’m doing the right thing hyung? If it were Woohyun, would you do the same thing?” Myungsoo questioned him, curious.

 

Sunggyu took a sip from his coffee, thinking it over. “I care deeply about Woohyun, I haven’t been with him as long as you’ve been with Sungyeol but… yeah. I think I would. If someone made it their life’s mission just to fuck with him, then I would want to hurt them too.” He set his drink down, scooting closer to his brother on his couch, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. “Fuck Soo, I’m so sorry this is happening to you. I know you don’t want to be pitied but you should have never had to go through something like this. I wish I could just punch that bastard’s stupid face for you, make him regret ever seeing you.”

 

“I know hyung; thank you.” Myungsoo hugged him back just as tightly. It was almost embarrassing to be this open, this raw with Sunggyu, especially with something so personal. But he didn’t know who else to turn to in the aftermath of that night. He had felt so lost, and Sungyeol had all but refused to acknowledge that the event had even happened, never wanting to talk about what they had done. Sunggyu had listened, had held his hand and wiped his tears. When he was with Sungyeol he had to be the strong one, the one who stayed positive, who kept pushing them forward and who took care of Sungyeol.

 

But with his brother he was allowed to be vulnerable, he was allowed to actually feel the repercussions of his actions. If it weren’t for Sunggyu he wasn’t sure how he would have been able to keep it together, especially for this long.

 

“I just want to make sure that this is really what you want Soo. That you aren’t doing it for me, or because you feel like you’re weak if you don’t do something to retaliate. You’re putting a lot on the line for this, and once we really start going, we won’t be able to turn back.” Sunggyu said quietly. “I just worry that with time… once all the dust settles and you look back on things, that you’ll regret listening to me.”

 

“I won’t hyung. You’ve done nothing but helped me… I don’t know how I would’ve gotten through this without you. This plan… this thing we’re doing gives me something to focus on, something to strive to achieve.”

 

“But you have to realize Soo… even if we’re successful and Sungjong gets what he deserves… you still might end up losing Sungyeol. Is that a price you’re willing to pay?”

 

“I’ve already lost him.” Myungsoo whispered. “Tonight… the look in his eyes and his words… he was done with me.”

 

“Are you sure that he just didn’t want some space? Some time to think about things?”

 

Myungsoo shook his head sadly. “No… he didn’t want to be with me anymore. And if I’m being honest with myself, I know that I’ve been failing him for months. I’m not making him happy.”

 

Sunggyu made a noise of frustration, crossing his arms. “But it’s not your fault. _None_ of this is your fault. And if Sungyeol knew why-”

 

“ _No_ hyung. He can’t know; not until we’re sure. The last thing I would ever want to do is get his hopes up for nothing. Until I know that I can make Sungjong pay for what he did to Sungyeol, I don’t want him to know about anything.”

 

“But Sungyeol still loves you; it’s not like his feelings for you went away. He’s just worried that your heart has changed, and he can’t fill in the blanks of where you’ve been and what you’ve been doing. Once you can start being honest with him again, I’m sure that you guys will be able to work things out.” Sunggyu said hopefully.

 

“I hope so… I don’t want this separation to be permanent. It already feels so wrong without him around me and it hasn’t even been one night.”

 

Sunggyu petted his hair, a small smile on his face. “You guys were practically inseparable from the first day you saw each other. The way you talked about him… I knew he was the one for you even before I met him. Remember that dinner?”

 

The memory managed to bring a small to Myungsoo’s face. “God, he was so nervous. The night before he could barely sleep, he kept asking me about your favorites, looking up recipes. He wanted to impress you so badly… he actually cried when he accidentally burned that batch of brownies.”

 

“Yeah but it worked out; the strawberry tarts turned out great.”

 

“They were. You know that’s still the only time he’s ever made dinner. How is it that he so willingly cooks for you but not for me?”

 

Sunggyu scoffed. “Because I’m so special, obviously.”

 

“Whatever hyung.” They shared a small laugh, before settling into a silence. Sunggyu continued to embrace him, giving him the comfort that he very much needed. Myungsoo wasn’t sure how long they sat on the couch together, but it was nice. Sunggyu didn't even remark on his tears, he just held him tightly, let him cry it out for as long as he needed to, his hands brushing off the tears on Myungsoo's cheeks. It wasn’t until Woohyun ventured out to nag them for being up so late that they decided to get ready for bed.

 

Woohyun brought out a couple pillows and some blankets, creating a makeshift bed for Myungsoo on the couch, before disappearing back into the bedroom to give the brothers some privacy.

 

Myungsoo let Sunggyu fuss over him, tucking the covers around him tightly just like he used to do when they were younger. Sunggyu sat down next to him, grasping his hand tightly. “Just a little while longer Soo, especially with what happened tonight. If you could just stay strong for a couple more days, if you could hold on so we can make our move, then you can focus on getting Sungyeol back.”

 

“I can hyung. Thank you for helping me… I couldn’t do any of this without you. I’ll be strong for as long as it takes, if it means I can make things right with Sungyeol again.”

 

Sunggyu nodded in understanding, patting his knee before wishing him good night and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 

Myungsoo closed his eyes, burying his face in his pillow. It would be hard to wake up tomorrow morning, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to come home to Sungyeol. It would be hard but he would do what he had to do, even if that meant suffering in Sungjong’s presence.

 

He drifted off to sleep, his mind tormented by what was to come; an unknown amount of days that he would be forced to spend without Sungyeol.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Sungyeol took the offered plate of blueberry pancakes from his brother with a thankful nod of his head. He definitely didn’t remark when Hoya handed him the can of whipped cream; when Myungsoo used to make him breakfast he would draw little smiley faces with the sweet treat, spell out _I love you's_ with the tiny blue fruit… but Hoya was definitely not going to decorate his breakfast for him, and it didn’t seem like Myungsoo would be making him breakfast any time soon after their painful separation the other night… he sighed, trying to push it out of his mind and focus on his food.

 

“Pancakes okay?” Hoya asked, already turning around to work on some more. This time he added chocolate chips to the batter, a low hum escaping him as he stirred up his next batch.

 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Thanks hyung.” Sungyeol responded dutifully, just barely repressing the urge to make a sad face with his whipped cream.

 

“You look better today.” Hoya said somewhat awkwardly, trying to approach the subject but having no idea how to do so. Sungyeol decided to spare both of them the effort, forcing his face into a smile.

 

“I feel better; the breakfast helps. Do you have to get ready for work soon? I feel bad that you had to wake up early to make food for me…”

 

His brother scooped the hot pancakes onto a new plate carefully, “It’s nothing.” Hoya waved him off, gathering up the dirty dishes and heading towards the sink.

 

Sungyeol sighed, feeling guilty that his brother was going out of his way like this for him. “Hyung, I’ll wash them; you can get ready for work. I can be on my own for a little while… Dongwoo will be back any minute.”

 

“If you’re sure...” Hoya said uncertainly, but Sungyeol vigorously nodded to convince him. Hoya left the dishes alone, washing his hands quickly before returning to the counter where Sungyeol was sitting. He set the plate of chocolate chip pancakes at the seat next to Sungyeol with a slight blush on his cheeks. “Can you-”

 

“I’ll make sure Dongwoo knows you made him a plate.” Hoya smiled sheepishly, patting him on the shoulder before disappearing into his room.

 

Sungyeol spent more time playing with his food then actually eating it, his mind drifting back to Myungsoo no matter how hard he tried not to. It had been a week since he had given Myungsoo his ultimatum, and life hadn’t been the same since. Each day he felt his resolve weakening, his heart aching with how much he missed Myungsoo. It didn’t help that Myungsoo was calling him everyday, sending him texts and leaving him voicemails to tell him how much he cared, how much he wanted Sungyeol back. He was guilty of listening to the messages over and over again, just so he could hear Myungsoo’s voice say I love you.

 

The truth was the Sungyeol had no idea how to move on; he knew that they had to break up… with all the evidence staring at him in the face it would have been silly for him _not_ to. But even if he was jealous, suspicious, _hurt_ … it didn’t change the fact that he was still deeply cared for Myungsoo. Deep down he knew that his heart hadn’t closed off to Myungsoo, if anything the absence of him and the threat of Sungjong had just made him realize how much he didn’t want to lose him. He was so conflicted and he didn’t know what to do… if he should even consider talking to Myungsoo let alone taking him back.

 

He was jolted out of his musings when the front door opened, Dongwoo’s voice loud in the stillness of the apartment. “I’m back!”

 

“In the kitchen!” Sungyeol called out, managing a smile for his friend. Dongwoo had been a huge help to him over the past week, his brother’s boyfriend selflessly volunteering to be his shoulder to cry on whenever he needed it - which was _a_ _lot_.

 

Dongwoo appeared with a couple bags weighing him down, making Sungyeol jump out of his seat to help the smaller man with his things. “Dongwoo, why didn’t you call and say you needed help carrying things? I didn’t realize you’d bring back this much!”

 

“Well, I wasn’t planning on it but Myungsoo made me take so many things and-”

 

Sungyeol froze at the mention of Myungsoo’s name, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. He cleared his throat, trying his best to make his voice even. “Myungsoo? He was at the apartment?”

 

“Oh.” Dongwoo looked unsure of himself then, his eyes staring at the floor. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything…”

 

“No, I’m just-” Sungyeol’s thoughts were scrambled, he wasn’t sure how to phrase what he was feeling at the moment. “Maybe we should sit down?” Dongwoo nodded, setting the rest of the bags on the floor and hopping onto the barstool next to Sungyeol. “Hyung made you pancakes.” He offered the can of whipped cream to Dongwoo, who took it happily.

 

“That was sweet of him. He woke up when I was getting ready to head over to your place, he probably couldn’t fall asleep again so he decided to get out of bed.” He took a quick bite, a hum of appreciation coming out of him at the taste. He smiled at Sungyeol, his hand patting his knee. “ _And_ he probably wanted to treat his little brother to a nice breakfast.”

 

Sungyeol rolled his eyes. “Yeah right; he totally did it for you, I just happened to be here. I’m pretty sure he’s getting sick of me being here already.”

 

“Hey, that’s not true. Hoya cares about you a lot; sometimes he just doesn’t know how to express himself. This hasn’t exactly been a normal situation for him this past week; his brother calls him in the middle of the night crying and clearly upset, needing a place to stay but won’t exactly say why… he worries about you, he just isn’t really sure how to help. But he does care, so don’t ever feel like you’re being a bother.”

 

Sungyeol hung his head down, picking up his fork again just to have something to do with his hands, not even the least bit hungry anymore. “I just feel bad… I’ve been crashing on your couch for days and I don’t even know how long I’ll need to stay. I just… _can’t_ go back to my apartment right now. I can’t imagine being there without Myungsoo, pretending like everything is normal when it’s not…”

 

“Hey, you don’t have to.” Dongwoo paused in his eating, reaching out to hold Sungyeol’s hand. “Seriously, you can stay here as long as you need to. Me and Hoya don’t mind at all, we’re both here for you. It’s no problem for me to go by your place and get you stuff, anything I can do to help. That reminds me-” He hopped off his seat, reaching into his pocket to pull out his keychain. He removed the tiny gold one, sliding it across the counter to Sungyeol. “I wanted to give you back your key before I forgot about it.”

 

“Thanks.” Sungyeol said quietly, his fingertips playing with the key. He sat in agony as Dongwoo continued to eat his breakfast, wanting nothing more than to demand details about Myungsoo, but he wasn’t sure if he should. While he was mulling it over Hoya reappeared, dressed in a crisp button up and slacks, his hair styled just so.

 

“You look handsome today!” Dongwoo said brightly, making Hoya blush as he shuffled closer.

 

“You always say that whenever I put my hair up…” He mumbled, his hands pulling on his sleeves.

 

“Because it’s true! Come give me a kiss!” Dongwoo waved him over, his arms thrown open wide as he shifted around in his chair.

 

Hoya walked over hesitantly, his eyes shifting over to his brother. Sungyeol scoffed, shaking his head. “It’s okay for you guys to be affectionate. Just because my love life sucks at the moment doesn’t mean yours does. Don’t feel bad about being happy in front of me.”

 

His brother nodded, but still only settled for giving Dongwoo a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you for breakfast.” Dongwoo murmured, leaning in to steal another short kiss. “Chocolate chips are always my favorite. Did you eat some too?”

 

“No, he was boring and had a protein shake, just like the old days.” Sungyeol joked, making Hoya groan.

 

“Yah, not all of us are blessed with a metabolism from the gods. Some of us have to watch what we eat.”

 

“Are you kidding? You look _amazing_. And I’ve seen you naked so you should take my word for it.” Dongwoo winked at him, making him turn completely red.

 

“Dongwoo, my brother is sitting next to you.” He bit out, looking anywhere but Sungyeol.

 

“So? I’m sure after being related to you for his entire life he’s more than used to people talking about how hot his hyung is.”

 

“Sad, but true.” Sungyeol agreed, the two of them giggling as Hoya grew more awkward.

 

“Whatever… I’m going to head out now. They have me interviewing the Hawks head coach ahead of the game. It should air before our regular show at noon, I’m not sure exactly when since it’s an extra segment-”

 

  
“Hoya, you’ll do _great_. I’ll make sure to watch you, you know I always do. Just try not to make me suffer through any of those lame jokes while you’re on the air.” Dongwoo chastised him, making him break out into a toothy grin.

 

“People _love_ my jokes Dongwoo. That’s what got me the seat on the pre-game panel.”

 

“I think it had more to do with your scoring record, but whatever makes you happy baby. Here let me finish your tie for you. And roll up your sleeves, you look so sexy when your forearms are showing.” Hoya blushed again, but resolutely took Dongwoo’s advice, his fingers already undoing the buttons on the end of his sleeves. After getting Dongwoo’s approval on his outfit and a couple more kisses, Hoya finally was out the door, leaving the apartment to the two of them.

 

Sungyeol watched him go with a small smile, feeling happy that his brother was with someone that cared so much about him. “It’s kind of funny, if you would have told Hoya back in high school that he’d have to dress up and wear suits to work everyday in the future, he wouldn’t have believed it.”

 

Dongwoo beamed, nodding in agreement. “Yeah… back when we first started dating the only thing I ever saw him in was a jersey, tank top, and sweatpants.”

 

“He seems like he likes his job though? We don’t talk about it much but I’ve never heard him complain.”

 

“Well he was nervous about being on camera, about how his image would come across, but he’s such a natural at it. I wasn’t surprised at all when the network wanted to give him a more permanent position announcing. He’s got such a love for the game, I think it shows when he talks about it. Of course, I know he will always miss playing soccer professionally, that ankle injury was hard for him to get over, but he’s made peace with it. Plus, he’s still got his buddies from his old team that he plays with just for fun.”

 

“I’m glad he’s happy, that you guys are happy. You were there for him during his physical therapy and I know it was a tough time for him, so I really want to thank you for that. Sometimes I think the only reason he could be so positive about it is because you were there for him.”

 

Dongwoo blushed, hiding his mouth behind his hand. “Yah, stop it. I wasn’t with Hoya because he was a professional athlete, I was with him because I loved him. The injury didn’t change my feelings for him and once he realized that, I think he became okay with it.” He finished up his last couple bites, grabbing his plate and Sungyeol’s before walking over to the sink. “Not that I don’t love talking about Hoya or anything, he’s kind of my favorite subject, but you don’t have to humor me. If you want to ask about this morning with Myungsoo, you can. Or if you want to pretend that you don’t care, we can do that too.”

 

Sungyeol closed his eyes, the curiosity within him building up. He had so many questions he wanted to ask; did Myungsoo seem happy? What was he doing at the apartment? Did he look okay? Was he eating well? But he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask them. He was the one who decided that he wanted Myungsoo to leave and yet all he could think about was if Myungsoo really meant it when he promised to love him forever.

 

In a sick sort of way he wanted Dongwoo to reassure him that Myungsoo wasn’t okay, that his words were sincere when he said he couldn’t live without him, that he wouldn’t be feel right again until Sungyeol was back at his side.

 

He knew he was being selfish and unreasonable, that his words and his actions didn’t match up, that it was a lie when he told Myungsoo he wanted him to go, because he really wanted him to stay.

 

But people in love didn’t always make sense, they did things that couldn’t be fully explained. And if the past week on his own had shown him anything, it was that despite all the bad things that had happened, his heart belonged to him.

  
Getting over him was going to be next to impossible because he was still in love with Myungsoo.


	18. Chapter 18

Sungyeol sighed, making his way over to the sink to help Dongwoo. He started washing while Dongwoo dried the dishes, the two of them finishing the task quicker by working together. “I do want to know about Myungsoo... but I also don’t. Does that even make sense?”

 

“I think so. You seem… conflicted. But if it makes you feel better, he only had nice things to say. It was obvious that he’s taking the break up just as hard as you are.”

 

Sungyeol shook his head, pursing his lips together. “Just hearing you say those words… that me and Myungsoo have actually broken up… it hurts.”

 

“I just don’t get it. You both seem unhappy about it and yet you’re still not together. I know you didn’t want to talk about what happened but it’s hard to give you advice when I’m not sure what’s going on?”

 

“I know. It’s just all so… complicated and twisted and painful. I honestly don’t feel comfortable talking about it all with anyone but Myungsoo…”

 

“Well have you? Talked to Myungsoo?” Sungyeol shook his head and Dongwoo sighed. “Sungyeol, it’s not healthy to keep all this bottled up. I know it’s tough but if you aren’t talking to the only person who understands… then how can things get better?”

 

“I don’t know… even though I’m still angry at him I can’t help but miss him. We used to be good together. We were happy and now we’re just… not.” Sungyeol turned off the water, wiping his hands dry and followed Dongwoo to the couch. “Is he staying at our- I mean, the apartment? I haven’t been back at all and he hasn’t mentioned anything…”

 

“No. I think he was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. He was kind of there for the same reason I was; just dropping off some things and grabbing some more clothes. He said he’s staying with his brother.”

 

“Sunggyu. I guess that’s better than the alternative.”

 

“Which would be?”

 

“Him staying with Sungjong.” Sungyeol pressed his palms to his forehead, leaning back on the couch. “Ugh, even when I just think about _him_ I get angry. Even if me and Myungsoo can’t be together I don’t want him to be with him.”

 

“Is that what you think he wants?”

 

“Honestly? I don’t know.” Sungyeol picked up the blanket, wrapping it around himself, his body feeling colder just talking about the subject. “He’s been texting me everyday since I left… always telling me that he loves me but he understands why I did what I did. I _know_ he’s thinking about me each day and that makes me feel good but… at the same time I can’t help but think that since I’m not around, it would be that much easier for him to spend time with Sungjong…”

 

Dongwoo rested his head on his fist, his brows furrowing at the situation. “But what makes you so sure that he wants to spend time with Sungjong?”

 

“Because he was spending time with him while I was still there!” Sungyeol said defensively.

 

“I don’t know Sungyeol. When he spoke to me, all he seemed to care about was you. He asked me question after question… were you lonely? Were we giving you an extra pillow to sleep with? Did we keep the A/C turned off so you wouldn’t get a cold overnight? Were we making sure that you were eating? And a ton of other things that were oddly specific and completely focused on you. He offered to make you breakfast and package it up, but I told him that we would take care of you. He thanked me and Hoya for watching out for you, he said knowing that you were safe and with people you loved was the only thing keeping him going.”

 

“He… he said that?”

 

Dongwoo nodded. “He even made me repack your bag so that you would have all your ‘essentials’ as he put it; he practically destroyed your bedroom looking for some pink bunny sweater that he claimed was your favorite, and then when he finally found it he had an actual dilemma if he should give it me or not because he said he had a matching gray sweater and he wasn’t sure if you would want to be reminded of him or not.”

 

“We won them playing this stupid game a long time ago. At the time I pretended to be upset but I really did love it… I used to wear it around the apartment a lot, even when we had the heater on just because I knew Myungsoo liked seeing me in it.” Sungyeol let his head drop to his hands, his palms pressing against his eyes. “God, what has happened to us? We were so happy, how did we end up here?”

 

Dongwoo scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Sungyeol’s waist. “ _Hey_ , it’s okay. You’re going to be okay. It’s clear to me after having one conversation with Myungsoo that he still deeply cares about you. And didn’t you say he’s been trying to talk to you? It’s obvious that he doesn’t want to forget about you.”

 

“I know that; I just can’t decide if I should forget about him.” He stubbornly wiped away a tear, his eyes trained on the ground. “I don’t want to. I want to just ignore all my suspicions and run back to him but I know that if I don’t figure out a way to get past what has happened, then we’ll never truly be happy again. There will always be that doubt in my mind…”

 

“Did Myungsoo cheat on you? Because if he did then you should let him go, you deserve better than that-”

 

“ _No_. Well, not really. I don’t think he has. Maybe not yet, but he could. I don’t know if I’m overreacting and I’m so confused. I love him so much Dongwoo, even if he was I’d still love him.”

 

“Just tell me what happened Sungyeol; I want to help you. Please talk to me.”

 

“It’s complicated.” Sungyeol repeated again, feeling exhausted at the thought of even revisiting that night.

 

“Then help me understand. It might help to get it off your chest; to talk about it out loud. Even if you do leave out some of the personal details.” Dongwoo said helpfully.

 

“Let’s just say… I know that Sungjong wants to be with Myungsoo. Maybe not in a relationship, but he _wants_ him.”

 

“Oh.” Dongwoo murmured quietly. “He wants him in a physical way.”

 

“Yes. And I thought… I didn’t think that Myungsoo wanted him back. And some things happened and… basically I thought that Sungjong would back off. That he got the message that neither of us wanted him in our lives anymore.”

 

“And Sungjong didn’t? He stuck around?”

 

“In a way yes. I found out that he had talked to my director, and then I found out he was texting Myungsoo. I saw his name pop up on Myungsoo’s phone one night and when I questioned Myungsoo about it, he made it seem like they only spoke during work. I guess I just assumed that _both_ of us hated Sungjong… that Myungsoo wouldn’t want to have anything to do with him after the things that Sungjong has said and done regarding our relationship. But with the way Myungsoo was acting, my suspicions just kept growing larger. And then last week he left the apartment while I was sleeping, and when he came back I saw him get out of a car with Sungjong. I saw Sungjong give him something when they were down in the street, and when I looked once he was upstairs… it was a room key. Some stupid fucking note from Sungjong asking him to make ‘new memories’. I was just so fucking angry, so hurt that Sungjong was talking to him like that, that Myungsoo _allowed_ him to. When I asked Myungsoo to throw away the room key, he didn’t and that… that was just too much for me to take. So I told him to leave and now… we’re here and I’m just… broken.”

 

He looked at Dongwoo helplessly, his eyes still teary. “I want to believe that it’s all in my head. Myungsoo didn’t say much that night to defend himself, he denied being with Sungjong of course, but he kept saying that he was spending time with Sungjong for me. That he was trying to protect me… I want to accept his words as the truth but I have that nagging sense of doubt in my head… that I would be a fool to listen to him. That he could just be playing me, seeing Sungjong behind my back. I couldn’t… live like that. Always wondering if he’s going where he’d say he was going, if Sungjong was on the other end of the line each time he got a phone call or a text… it would drive me crazy, I would never feel comfortable, Sungjong would always been lurking in my thoughts… I just had to get out, I needed to be able to _breathe_ again. But instead of feeling free, all I feel is regret. Without Myungsoo by my side, all I’ve been is lost. So seeing his sweet text messages and hearing stories about him acting like he cares… it doesn’t make it better it just makes it feel worse. It just makes me question what is real and what isn’t… Sometimes I feel like I’ll never really know the truth. Myungsoo said that he’ll tell me one day but… can I really believe anything he says now?”

 

Dongwoo sighed, shaking his head. “You’re not crazy to be suspicious… it does look bad that Myungsoo is keeping things from you. But-”

 

“ _But_?” Sungyeol laughed dryly. “There’s a but?”

 

“Well, let’s say that your worst fears are true. That Myungsoo has secretly fallen in love with Sungjong. Wouldn’t you leaving him be the best thing?”

 

“I’m not sure I follow you…” Sungyeol said confused.

 

“If Myungsoo had feelings for Sungjong and wanted to be with him, but wasn’t sure how to end his relationship with you, then wouldn’t you deciding to break up be for the best? Then he would be able to freely pursue Sungjong without having to feel guilty about you. But instead, he continues to reach out to you, to declare his love and promise that he doesn’t want Sungjong. Why would he do that if he didn’t truly want you back? If he wanted to be with Sungjong then it would make the most sense for him to just let you go. But he keeps reaching out… sometimes there’s things we do for loved ones that are hard to explain, and sometimes the only way to prove that you love someone is to have faith and stand by them, especially during the hard times.”

 

“But it’s easy to say that to another person. Could you really do it, stay with Hoya during something like this?”

 

“There was one time… back when Hoya was still playing professionally. He was spending a lot of time away from home because of traveling games, but everyday I looked online there seemed to be a new article that popped up about him and Shin Soyul.”

 

“But there were just friends!” Sungyeol defended his brother, making Dongwoo smile.

 

“I know that now but at the time… we had just barely gotten together, our relationship was still new. People would post panns about Hoya and Soyul as a couple, would point out similar clothes and accessories they would wear, would list all the dates that they were spotted at locations close to one another. There would be hundreds of comments about them, people that would swear that they saw them kiss, people that claimed to have insider knowledge that proved they were dating. At first I tried to ignore it but then I would hear Hoya on the phone with her or see a picture of them together and I started to question our relationship. What if he really wanted to be with her instead of me? What if he was going to leave me but just didn’t know how to break it off? I started to believe those articles online, I started becoming more jealous and suspicious of him when he wasn’t with me. Then one day he attended an award show and she was there, they hugged and people went crazy, acted like their relationship was confirmed. I felt so betrayed, especially when Hoya would tell me that they were friends and he wasn’t going to stop spending time with her. I felt like he was choosing Soyul over me, and that he was keeping secrets.”

 

“And was he?”

 

“Yes, but not in the way I was thinking. It turned out that she was dating his best friend Jiwon, but since he was an idol they were trying to keep it under wraps to avoid a scandal. Hoya was almost like their cover, so that people wouldn’t look to closely at Soyul’s relationship with Jiwon. They were all friends for years so Hoya didn’t mind, but they made Hoya swear to keep it a secret until they were ready to go public, so he couldn’t tell me. I felt so stupid for not believing him, just because of some silly rumors online. I let a couple small things overshadow all the other wonderful things Hoya had said and done to prove his love to me. Obviously our situations aren’t the same but… if Myungsoo really did love you as much as he claims to, if he seems this desperate to get you back, isn’t it possible that he is telling you the truth?”

 

“I guess it’s possible… I just don’t want to be that person who’s grasping at straws to keep the peace instead of facing the truth.”

 

“But Myungsoo has _always_ been crazy about you. Since the first day you’ve met that boy practically worshipped the ground you walked on.”

 

“I know he cares for me but… these past couple months I haven’t exactly been the best boyfriend. I was so caught up in the Sungjong thing that I almost kind of pushed him away, I didn’t want to talk about anything that had happened between us. Myungsoo was trying so hard to hold everything together and I wasn’t helping at all. What if this is my punishment? What if shutting myself off ends up being the reason that he turned to someone else?”

 

“But he said that he didn’t; he said that he still loves and wants you. Sungyeol… love isn’t something that you should just turn your back on or throw away. It’s not always going to be easy or perfect… sometimes it has to be hard. But if you still love him, then you owe it to yourself and Myungsoo to give him a chance to explain. Without all the anger and the accusations. When was the last time you asked him how he was feeling? When was the last time you answered honestly when he asked you if you were okay?”

 

Sungyeol licked his lips, his eyes full of sadness. “I don’t know… too long.”

 

Dongwoo reached out for his hands, grasping them firmly. “Then _talk_ to him Sungyeol. I’m not saying you have to get back together or forgive him or anything. But you need to figure this out. Avoiding your apartment, avoiding him isn’t going to make anything better.”

 

“I know it won’t. But it’s just… scary. What if after this talk it’s really the end? What if there’s no going back?”

 

Dongwoo shrugged his shoulders. “Then you find a way to move on. You’ll have me to help you, your brother too. You know we’re here for you. Just think about it okay? Maybe it doesn’t have to be in person, maybe you just start with a phone call. Or a text back. Whatever feels right for you. But I think once you open back up the communication between the two of you, you’ll actually be able to figure out where your relationship goes from here.”

 

Sungyeol nodded in agreement, Dongwoo’s words making sense. And in a way, he knew it was the only possibility; he didn’t like living like this, in a constant state of loss, feeling like a stranger without a real place to call his own. For so long Myungsoo had been synonymous with home, and he missed the both of them more than he realized.

 

“If I can’t call him on my own… would you sit with me?”

 

Dongwoo smiled at him, hugging him tightly. “Of course I would. I’m here to hold your hand whenever you need me to.”

 

“Thank you.” Sungyeol whispered, returning the embrace. “I think I want to call today… not right now, I think I need a little while on my own to figure out what I want to say but… later?”

 

“Sure. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here. Why don’t you lie down for a bit? There’s no need for you to be up this early… you don’t have a schedule today, you should sleep while you can. If you want you can rest in Hoya and I’s room, I’m sure it’s comfier than the couch.”

 

“I think the couch is much safer… no offense.” Sungyeol joked, brightening the mood a bit.

 

“I guess you’re right. I’ll just be in the bedroom watching TV then, I want to make sure I don’t miss Hoya’s interview. If you need me just call out for me, okay?”

 

Sungyeol nodded, giving him one last hug before lying down back on the couch. He felt extremely nervous, knowing that he would be talking to Myungsoo in a few short hours, but he knew it needed to be done.

 

Hopefully before the day was over, his life could start to make sense again.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Myungsoo felt so nervous, his hands clammy and his mouth dry. He couldn’t believe this was happening, after months of hard work and planning, it was _finally_ going to pay off. He wasn’t naive enough to think that this would be the perfect solution, that Sungyeol would come running back into his arms, but he was optimistic that once the dust settled, that Sungyeol might consider having a conversation with him.

 

He smiled despite his nerves, just the thought of hearing Sungyeol’s voice again was enough to give him strength. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to look at his brother. He was in his work mode, his eyes serious and his body tense.

 

“Are you ready for this?” He asked him simply, his eyes boring into Myungsoo’s for any traces of doubt.

 

“I think so.” Myungsoo whispered, and Sunggyu shook his head.

 

“You need to be sure. Once this train starts rolling, there’s no coming back. It’s only going to get harder after this, you know no matter how long or how hard I try to shield you, eventually you will have to get directly involved.” Sunggyu stated matter of factly.

 

Myungsoo crossed his arms over his chest, nodding his head. “I know what I’m getting myself into. I know that this is going to get big… but I don’t care about what happens along the way. As long as the end result is what you said-”

 

“You know I can’t promise Soo; nothing is ever definite. But I’ll try my best, this will be my first priority. You know I’ll do everything I can to help you make this right.” Sunggyu squeezed his shoulder, looking around the lobby at the rest of his men. “Follow my lead, we’ll go in on my order.”

 

He turned back to Myungsoo, giving him a curious stare. “Are you sure you want to be here for this?”

 

Myungsoo squared his shoulders, hardening his gaze. “There’s no place I’d rather be than here. I need to see this; to see him when he realizes what I’ve done.”

 

Sunggyu finally smiled then, his eyes bright with the thrill of what was waiting on the other side of the hotel room door. “Then what are we waiting for?” He lifted his hand to his lips, silencing the people around them. He walked up to the fancy door of the penthouse suite, his hand balled into a fist. He knocked three times sharply, making eye contact with Myungsoo briefly before diverting his attention to the door.

 

Myungsoo felt his adrenaline start to kick in, the moment that door opened he knew that his life would change. But it was what needed to happen, the only acceptable ending to come from the twisted path he had started walking that cruel night. He knew that Sunggyu couldn’t keep his name out of it forever, but somehow he didn’t care. As long as it ended with Sungyeol out of Sungjong’s reach, _permanently_ , then he would be happy. He heard Sunggyu knocking harder, his voice deep and authoritative as he ordered him to open up the door.

 

When it was clear that no one would be coming to the door, Sunggyu turned to the hotel manager with a stern glare. The man hurried over, swiping his card to give them access to the room. Sunggyu looked at Myungsoo and motioned his head towards the back. “Hang back just in case, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“Okay.” Myungsoo whispered, moving quickly to let the other men stand in front of them. He felt a slight pang of fear when the men drew their guns, but Sunggyu looked at him reassuringly.

 

“It’s just a precaution, I’m sure we won’t need to use them. Hopefully he won’t put up a fight.”

 

Myungsoo wanted to disagree out loud, he was almost certain that he would put up a fight, but he didn’t want to hold them up again longer. Sunggyu motioned for the manager to open the door with his head, both of his hands firmly grasped on his glock.

 

The men moved into the suite single file, weapons at the ready for whatever they might find inside. Myungsoo trailed in at the end, his hands shoved into his pockets. His eyes traveled over the room, landing on the end table where an assortment of drugs, liquor, and pills were scattered about.

 

“ _Hyung_.” He called out, pointing at the items in question. Sunggyu nodded, turning to the man nearest to him.

 

“Bag it and tag it; it will help us in the end.” A few men pulled back, moving over to the table to do as they were told.

 

“This is the main bedroom.” The hotel manager whispered, looking like he was going to faint at any moment.

 

“We’ll take it from here; you can wait outside.” The manager looked immensely relieved at Sunggyu’s words, practically running out of the hotel room. Sunggyu rolled his eyes, before getting back into position. “Alright, I’m going in on 1, 2, 3!”

 

Sunggyu raised his leg, kicking the door in with a loud bang. The men filed into the bedroom, their weapons raised and their voices loud.

 

Myungsoo had a clear view of the bed from where he was standing, his heart racing in his chest. There were two men in bed with Sungjong, naked and panicked at the sudden disturbance from their slumber. They got out of bed quickly, getting down on their knees with their hands up immediately.

 

Sungjong was a different story, his curses and shouts ringing clearly in the confined space. His eyes were blazing, his arms flailing wildly as he tried to shake the men off of him. There was a man on either side of him holding his arms to keep him in place, but they were having a difficult time of it.

 

Sunggyu put his gun back in its holster, pulling out his badge with a smirk. “I’m Detective Kim Sunggyu.”

 

“What makes you think I give a fuck who you are?” Sungjong yelled, his mouth sneering.

 

“Oh, I think that you’ll care a lot about who I am.” Sunggyu pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket, opening it up for Sungjong to see. “Because this right here is a warrant.”

 

“What?!” Sungjong’s eyes got large, his voice sounding shrill and panicked.

 

“Don’t look so scared; we’ll make sure to find you some clothes before we haul your ass off to jail.” Sunggyu grinned at him.

 

“This is a joke! Get the fuck off of me! Don’t you know who I am?” Sungjong yelled in disbelief. Sunggyu chuckled, motioning for the guys to turn Sungjong around. He pulled out his handcuffs, and the sound of the metal clinking together was like music to Myungsoo’s ears.

 

“Of course I do; you’re the reason why we’re all here. Mr. Lee Sungjong, you are under arrest.”

 

Sungjong finally looked up properly then, his eyes meeting Myungsoo’s across the room. Time seemed to pause for both of them, Sunggyu’s words as he rattled off Sungjong’s rights blurring together.

 

Myungsoo had wondered what this would feel like, those nights when he felt like he couldn’t breathe, when he felt like Sungjong had won. But now, seeing fear in Sungjong’s eyes for the first time ever, he knew that he was finally back in control of his destiny.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Sungyeol woke up suddenly from his sleep to find Dongwoo frantically shaking him on the couch. “Wake up, wake up!”

 

“Dongwoo?” He rubbed his eyes tiredly, blinking at the brightness of the room. “What’s going on?”

 

“Sungyeol, there’s something… I think it’s- aish, where is the remote?”

 

He pushed the blanket down, sitting up properly. His hand searched behind him, pulling out the object sticking into his thigh. “Here it is; I thought something was poking me but I was too lazy to move it. What’s up?”

 

“I’m sorry I woke you up but… I had a feeling you’d want to know sooner rather than later.” Dongwoo turned on the TV, searching through the guide to find the specific channel. Sungyeol glanced at the time on the screen, a huff escaping him.

 

“Not that I don’t love my brother, but I was in the middle of a really nice dream before you woke me up and the novelty of seeing him on TV has kind of worn off after all these years…”

 

Dongwoo shook his head. “No this isn’t about Hoya; well it is but- I was watching his show but they interrupted their regular program because there was some breaking news. I definitely think you want to see this. I’m sure they’ll have more info on an entertainment network… gosh, why do we have so many channels, I can’t find anything.”

 

Sungyeol huffed, taking the remote from Dongwoo lazily. “I watch a lot of television… for research. Which station do you want? MBC? SBS?”

 

“I don’t care, I’m sure it will be on all of them.” Dongwoo stated, sitting on the edge of the couch somewhat anxiously.

 

“Well, might as well be loyal to the station giving me my paycheck.” Sungyeol murmured, selecting the KBS entertainment channel. He wasn’t exactly sure what to be expecting, but the fact that Dongwoo, who hardly ever _didn’t_ have a smile on his face, was chewing his lip nervously had him on alert. He watched the commercial with the weird feeling in his gut rising, trying to resist that urge to panic. “Is everything okay, Dongwoo?”

 

Dongwoo shrugged his shoulders, opting not to verbally respond. Sungyeol focused his attention on the screen, waiting for the moment of truth. Finally the commercials ended, and the camera refocused back at the anchors at their news desk.

 

The handsome man looked seriously into the camera, his hands clasped in front of him. _“For all of you viewers that have just tuned in we are back, with live coverage from the latest scandal to rock the entertainment world. Lee Minjung is on the scene with this exclusive report. Minjung, we’ll switch it over to you.”_

 

_“Thank you Sangwook-sshi, and thank you to you all of you viewers for trusting us to give you the most exciting stories of the day. As you can see I am standing in front of the W Hotel, one of the most exclusive hotels serving only the elite of the rich and famous of Seoul’s inhabitants. But today the hotel is not in the news for a new expansion or an event, but rather because it is the location of the latest scandal to rock this industry. We received word from a trusted source today that just this morning, around 10 am that this was the scene of a crime._

 

_It has been confirmed that a small team of officers from the special investigations unit from the Seoul Police Department were on the scene, in one of the most expensive suites in the hotel, making an arrest. Lee Sungjong, who is known by many in the fashion industry as the trendsetter, often seen on the front row of the nation’s biggest and most expensive designer’s runway shows, has been named as the person of interest. His name has often been seen in tabloids for his dating scandals, most recently with the star player of Korea’s olympic soccer team Yoon Doojoon, as well as for his luxurious spending habits, his most recent shopping spree in the Gangham district racking up to over 100 million won in less than an hour. He is the face of the most popular fashion magazine in publication, responsible for launching some of the biggest names in the modeling world today._

 

_The hotel employee we spoke to told us that the police entered the room with a warrant for Lee Sungjong’s arrest, finding him naked in bed with not one, but two men. Our sources say that they have not been able to confirm with the Seoul Police Department the exact nature of the charges brought against Lee Sungjong on the warrant, but it was confirmed that a wide variety of alcohol, drugs, and party favors were found in his possession inside of the hotel suite reserved under his name._

 

_Lee Sungjong, a man that is well known in the industry for only working with the most prestige and most sought after clients, has been walked out the W Hotel today in handcuffs, his head once held high, now hanging in shame._

 

_I will be here bringing you the latest, most up to date news to develop from the Lee Sungjong case. Make sure you stay tuned to learn the newest updates from me, your trusted reporter, always on the scene, always the most accurate. I’m Lee Minjung, reporting for KBS Entertainment. Back to you Sangwook-sshi.”_

 

Sungyeol watched as the screen turned black, his heart feeling like it had stopped beating in his chest. Dongwoo had the remote in his hand, seemingly having picked it up when Sungyeol dropped it in his shock.

 

“I wasn’t sure if it was the same Sungjong…” Dongwoo whispered, his face clearly troubled. “But judging by your reaction, it is. Maybe this is a good thing? I don’t know… Sungyeol are you alright?”

 

Sungyeol blinked, a million questions running through his head all at once. Sungjong had been arrested? He was a wanted man? For what? Was he happy Sungjong was locked away, in a strange way yes but… he just didn’t know what to think. He hated the man more than anyone in the world, in a sick sort of way he wanted him to suffer for what he’d done but… just how was this possible?

 

“ _Sungyeol_.” Dongwoo grabbed his shoulder, his face worried. “Please say something.”

 

“I’m okay… I’m just-”

 

“Kind of speechless?” Dongwoo said helpfully, and Sungyeol nodded. “I know you dislike him, which is completely reasonable, but I doubt you were expecting him to end up in jail. I wonder what he could have done…” He trailed off, still rubbing Sungyeol’s back comfortingly.

 

Sungyeol closed his eyes, knowing very personally exactly the kind of fucked up things that Sungjong was capable of, but he had no interest to share that with Dongwoo, especially right now. “Who knows.” He murmured, staring at the floor. He let Dongwoo hold him for awhile, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. They stayed close like that for awhile, Sungyeol just letting the news sink in.

 

But eventually Dongwoo spoke up, breaking the silence on the living room. “Sungyeol… I think you should call Myungsoo.”

 

“To tell him the news?” Sungyeol leaned up to face Dongwoo. “I don’t know if that’s what I’d want our first conversation to be about… especially after not talking to him for so long…”

 

“I don’t think you’ll have a choice.” Dongwoo said honestly, his eyes fixed on his phone.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I think…” Dongwoo tapped on the screen, holding out his phone for Sungyeol. “I’m pretty sure that Myungsoo already knows.”

 

“What?” Sungyeol took it confused, his eyes flying over the screen. It was an article from Naver, basically rehashing the information that they had heard from the TV report. “Am I missing something?”

 

“That article named the lead detective on the case.” Dongwoo inched closer, moving his finger to scroll down to the part in question. “See?”

 

“Kim Sunggyu…” Sungyeol read out loud, his eyebrows rising. “As in, Myungsoo’s brother?”

 

“You said he’s in law enforcement… and with Sungjong being the suspect… it seems like too much of a coincidence to be anything else. He would have to have known if his brother was investigating Sungjong… maybe he’s even involved…” Dongwoo guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

 

As if on cue Sungyeol’s on phone buzzed, a message popping up from Myungsoo. Dongwoo tried not to pry, but his own curiosity got the best of him. “Well, what does it say?”

 

“That something big has happened, and that he wants to talk to me.” Sungyeol sighed, running his hand through his hair. Another text popped up, still from Myungsoo.

 

_I care about you so much, and there’s things I need to explain. I hope you can find it in your heart to give me a chance to talk to you again._

 

“He loves you Sungyeol.” Dongwoo said quietly, his arm pulling him into a hug. “I think it’s time for you to get some answers.”

 

Sungyeol nodded, biting his lip as he pressed the call button. “Yeah… I think so too.”


	21. Chapter 21

Myungsoo was nervous, unable to stay in one place for too long, pacing back and forth in the living room of their- no, Sungyeol’s apartment. It made him feel slightly tense being there, especially since he was the first one to arrive, but he knew that the things they needed to discuss would be better suited to a private setting. In the end he decided to start cleaning, needing something to do with himself as he waited for Sungyeol to show up.

 

He didn’t have a plan necessarily, he just wanted to be open with Sungyeol about everything. Now that the news had broke and the ball had been set in motion, he wasn’t exactly sure what would come next, but he knew that Sungyeol deserved to be informed.

 

He was so set in his task that he didn’t notice Sungyeol come in until he was standing right in front of him in the bedroom, looking just as beautiful, no _better_ than Myungsoo remembered him.

 

“Hey.” Sungyeol whispered, a weak smile on his face.

 

“Hey.” Myungsoo returned, setting down the sweater he had been folding. Sungyeol looked at the pile on stacked clothes on the bed, his eyebrows raising.

 

“So you come over and the first thing you do is laundry?” He tried to joke, his arms crossing at chest.

 

“I got here early. I still had my key so… I figured I’d just let myself in. I needed something to do and I know how much you hate laundry so-” Myungsoo shrugged his shoulders, looking sheepishly at the floor. “I don’t know, I just thought I’d make things a bit easier on you.”

 

“You didn’t have to.”

 

“After… everything that’s happened, it’s really the least I could do.” Myungsoo dared to look up into Sungyeol’s eyes, finding the gaze hypnotic despite his nerves. “You look amazing.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sorry, it’s just-” Myungsoo flailed his arms, the awkwardness growing in him. “I haven’t seen you in a long time and I just wanted to tell you that. That you look beautiful.” He pressed a hand to his mouth, shaking his head. “I guess I probably shouldn’t have said that… it’s inappropriate. I’m not trying to hit on you, honest, I just couldn’t help mentioning it, please don’t be mad-”

 

“ _Myungsoo_.” Sungyeol cut him off, taking those few steps to bridge the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around Myungsoo’s body delicately, hugging him for a brief moment. “You can breathe Myungsoo.” He rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. “It’s okay, I missed you too.”

 

Myungsoo let out a sigh of relief, raising his arms to slightly hug him back. “I’m just nervous.” He mumbled quietly, his voice sounding small.

 

“I know, I’m nervous too. But I’m glad that I’m here… that I came. It was kind of scary to call you but… after everything, I knew it needed to happen.”

 

Myungsoo let go of Sungyeol reluctantly when he stepped back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Well thank you for calling… for coming. I’m sure you have a lot of questions and anything you want to ask, I’ll answer. I just want to be honest with you… about it all. I know I wasn’t before and that killed me, having to keep secrets from you and I just don’t want to do that anymore. I _can’t_ do that anymore so…” Myungsoo looked back up at him, his eyes hopeful. “I just hope you’ll believe me this time.”

 

“Maybe we should go to the living room? It might be better to talk in there then in here…”

 

“Yeah, the bedroom is kind of-” Myungsoo colored, glancing around. “There’s memories in here.”

 

“We were together a long time Myungsoo; there’s memories everywhere.” Sungyeol corrected, a sad look flashing in his eyes.

 

“Past tense.”

 

“What?”

 

“You said we _were_ together. Past tense.” Myungsoo looked at the ground sadly. “I guess it’s just something I have to get used to hearing. The fact that we’re apart now… it’s still hard for me to accept. I’m not trying to put pressure on you or anything-”

 

“Myungsoo, I know. It’s still that way for me too. It’s… weird not having you around, not talking to you everyday. I meant it when I said I miss you. I just know that there’s a lot of things we need to figure out. I don’t want to get caught up in the moment, in my feelings for you before we talk about everything.”

 

“You still have feelings for me?” Myungsoo asked, shocked.

 

“Myungsoo, of course I do. I love you… even that night when I asked you to leave, I still loved you.” Sungyeol shrugged his shoulders, his eyes downcast. “I just wasn’t sure if we were making each other happy anymore, if our relationship was still functional the way it used to be. It was _never_ about me falling out of love with you.” He bit his lip, feeling extremely exposed. “If anything, I was scared that you had fallen out of love with me.”

 

“Sungyeol-” Myungsoo stepped closer, his hand reaching out to hold Sungyeol’s arm. “ _Never_.” He moved his hand up to Sungyeol’s face, holding his cheek delicately. “I’ll never stop loving you.”

 

He couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch, the warmth of the gesture and the heat in his words melting the ice that had built up around Sungyeol’s heart. “You really mean it?”

 

“Of course I do. You’re my everything, you have been since the moment I met you.”

 

Sungyeol sucked in his breath, leaning in to connect their foreheads. “Myungsoo…” He moaned out his name, feeling nostalgic and warm and temporarily normal in Myungsoo's arms, caught up in his confession.

 

“Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?” Myungsoo whispered, his lips grazing Sungyeol's ear.

 

“ _Myungsoo_.” Deep down Sungyeol wanted him to, wanted to feel his lips and forget about everything. He subconsciously leaned his body closer, drawn into Myungsoo’s stare like a magnet.

 

“But I won’t. Not the way I want to.” He settled for pressing his lips to Sungyeol’s cheek softly.

 

“But why?” Sungyeol asked, his hands raising to rest on Myungsoo’s shoulders. “Honestly, I wouldn’t stop you if you did. I just want to forget about all the bad things, I’ve been so lonely ever since you left.”

 

“I won’t because I love you.” Myungsoo stole one last kiss from Sungyeol’s cheek, stepping back to put some distance between them. He pushed Sungyeol’s hair back so he could see his eyes clearly. “I know you Sungyeol, better than anyone. And I’m not trying to question the validity of your feelings, I would never dream of doing that. But, like you said, you’ve been lonely. I know because I’ve felt it too. We’re so used to being able to depend on each other for everything, that this past week has been… hard. On both of us, it’s been so hard. Right now you’re vulnerable, and I’m standing in front of you, telling you that you’re beautiful and perfect and _loved_ because it’s all true. But if I really loved you the way that I know I do, I wouldn’t take advantage of you. So I’ll settle for a kiss on the cheek; not because that’s what I want, but because that’s what you need. You need time and space and answers… and I promised myself that I’d do my best to give you everything you need.”

 

Sungyeol nodded, biting his lip. “Thank you… I know that right now I’m probably not in the right state of mind. You’re right; we shouldn’t do anything we’d end up regretting.” He looked back up at Myungsoo honestly. “Not that I’d ever regret kissing you but… you know what I mean. Like you said we need to talk, and I need to stop avoiding the inevitable.”

 

Myungsoo reached out for his hand, softly linking their fingers together. “It’ll be okay; I meant it when I said no more secrets. I want to be honest so anything you want to ask I’ll answer; nothing is off limits.” He guided them towards the living room somewhat reluctantly, feeling a bit nervous now that things were getting serious again. Sungyeol sat down on the couch first, and Myungsoo grabbed a nearby blanket for him to curl up with.

 

“Thank you.” Sungyeol whispered, wrapping it around himself. Myungsoo tried to sit on the other end of the couch, but Sungyeol reached out for him. Myungsoo looked back at him questioningly, and Sungyeol shrugged. “I don’t know, I’d prefer it if you stayed close?”

 

“Sure.” Myungsoo didn’t hesitate to sit nearer to him, taking Sungyeol’s outstretched hand, his thumb lightly stroking the back of it. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

“There’s just so much going through my head right now… I saw a report on the news… they said that he is in custody but not what for. I know your brother is involved… I just don’t know how you, how we factor into it.”

 

“You don’t.” Myungsoo said resolutely. “I made sure of it. I didn’t want him or any of his people coming after you, or even linking you to his scandal. Your career is too important.”

 

“But yours isn’t? You’re involved, aren’t you?”

  
Myungsoo looked down, tilting his head slightly. “I am. Very heavily, Sunggyu took on the case because of me.”


	22. Chapter 22

Sungyeol’s suspicions were now confirmed, knowing that Myungsoo’s was involved in his enemy’s scandal. He just couldn’t comprehend how that was possible. “But how? I don’t understand…” He sighed, shifting in his seat. “Maybe you should start from the beginning?”

 

“It was a couple months back.” Myungsoo cleared his throat, suddenly feeling anxious, unsure of what Sungyeol’s reaction would be. “After what happened… the things I did… I needed to talk about it. I needed to connect with you, to make sure that you knew that it didn’t mean anything, that I didn’t want him. I was confused… not because of my feelings for you but because of what I did that night. I hurt you… I know I did.”

 

“Myungsoo-”

 

“No, we’re being honest, right? I saw your face afterwards. I know what that did to you, I know it scarred you. Even before he got involved, I just wanted that night to be over. Hurting you physically, seeing you cry, I couldn’t take it. I would’ve agreed to anything if it meant you not getting hurt anymore. At the time I thought I was sparing you but afterwards I realized that what I did to you emotionally was just as bad.”

 

“It was his idea, not yours Myungsoo. I know that, I was there-”

 

“But you still had to watch me touch him.” Myungsoo turned away, fighting the urge to cry. “I felt so cheap… so used and dirty and just wrong touching him but I did it. I did it because I thought I was helping you. And after that night I thought that since we had experienced it together, that we would understand each other, that we could work it out. But you just… you didn’t want to talk. You wanted to pretend it didn’t happen, every time I tried to bring it up or explain how I felt, you just didn’t respond. And I’m not mad at you for that… you had to deal with it on your own terms. But I needed to talk. Everyday I was trying so hard to take care of you, to keep things normal and be there for you, but it just felt like you were disappearing right in front of my eyes. I didn’t know what to do…”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Myungsoo shook his head. “No, don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.” He sighed deeply, his heart feeling heavy. “We were both screwed up after that night but I felt like you didn’t want me to be… like I had to be strong for the both of us to keep things going. So that’s what I tried to do, I tried to make you happy again but I knew I wasn’t doing a good job.”

 

“Myungsoo… I know you were trying… I did, I just… I didn’t know how to move on. I didn’t know how to be okay.”

 

“I understand.” Myungsoo paused, squeezing his eyes shut to keep his composure. “I couldn’t talk to you and I couldn’t keep quiet any longer… I didn’t know what to do so I went to Sunggyu hyung. I wasn’t planning on telling him anything but before I knew it… everything just started coming out. Once I started talking I couldn’t stop and… I just felt like for the first time since everything had happened I was allowed to be weak, allowed to cry. I’m sorry that I shared something so personal but I couldn’t help it, I needed to get it off my chest. I needed help.”

 

“It’s okay Myungsoo.” Sungyeol whispered, feeling sorry that he hadn’t been that person for Myungsoo, especially when he had needed him the most.

 

Myungsoo took a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to explain this, so that Sungyeol would understand. “Sunggyu hyung was furious… I’ve never seen him that mad before… he wanted Sungjong to pay. That’s when he came up with the idea.”

 

“The idea?”

 

“To put him away. At the time I was upset too and I wanted revenge… I knew that things between us weren’t going well and I knew that it was Sungjong’s fault. I wanted him to feel a fraction of the pain that we were feeling. I knew I was being vindictive but I didn’t care. And once I had a goal, a purpose… it all became surprisingly easy.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well… to be honest, after that night Sungjong didn’t leave me alone. Even though he never approached you again, he always made a point to be around me. A risque comment or an inappropriate touch started to become normal. At first I just thought I would have to deal with it but Sunggyu hyung told me that it was sexual harassment. Then when he found out the levels that Sungjong was going to in his attempt to sway me, he realized he could make a case.”

 

“Myungsoo…” Sungyeol shook his head, feeling upset that Myungsoo had been shouldering this burden all alone. “What has he been doing to you?”

 

Myungsoo felt embarrassed, his body shifting restlessly under Sungyeol's gaze. “Honestly, I can’t even remember it all. Sometimes he would send me on assignments that wouldn’t turn out to be real just so we would be alone, sometimes he would refuse to pay me unless I agreed to meet up with him. Sometimes he would even cancel my photoshoots in the middle of me working, just so he could force me to go somewhere with him.” He paused, looking away from Sungyeol's eyes. "He would send me dirty pictures... sometimes of him, other times it would be videos of him with other people with captions like 'this could be us'. He would text me the most explicit things, parts from that night that he liked the best, his words making me feel sick. No matter how many times I would delete them he would just send more. It got to the point where I was nervous to even look at my phone."

 

“Oh my god…”

 

“It was frustrating and it made me feel so pitiful, weak. But Sunggyu hyung told me that it was illegal, that if I could get records and proof of these things, that he could build a cause against him. Sexual harassment, assault, bribery, misappropriation of funds, extortion, just to name a few. In the simplest terms, an employer is not allowed to use their higher position of power to influence or force an employee into doing something they don’t want to. So even though it was hard I let him talk to me like that, let him think I was powerless. But every time single time I made notes, recorded conversations, shared texts and voicemails that were clearly not for work related reasons. That’s why… that night I had to keep that room key. I knew that it would link back to Sungjong’s bank account, that it would be good evidence, along with the handwritten note.”

 

“That’s why you kept it; not because you wanted to be with him, but because you wanted to use it against him.”

 

Myungsoo nodded. “I’m so sorry… I know that night I hurt you so much when I kept it but… I couldn’t tell you anything about the case, not until it became public knowledge. Well that, and I didn’t want to get your hopes up that I was retaliating against him in the event that the charges wouldn’t stick.”

 

“But they did? He’s in custody now?”

 

“Yeah. Once Sunggyu hyung got the approval to start building a case against Sungjong, things started moving pretty quickly. I knew that I wasn’t the only person he did these kind of things to. He’s got a notorious reputation for going through models, employees, clients… I knew if I started asking around and digging for information, that I could find more people that he’s targeted. People that he’s used and thrown away, people that he’s hurt that would want revenge, who would be willing to testify against him.” Myungsoo smiled bitterly, his voice holding steady. “The best part was how easy it was… to track his money, his phone records, his business deals. He didn’t even try to hide his paper trail or what he did with his bank accounts. He used business funds for personal things, for his little conquests, and he didn’t even bother to be discrete about it. It’s like he truly never imagined being held accountable for his actions. His own father even turned against him.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sunggyu hyung was able to get warrants, not only to look into Sungjong’s financial interests but the magazine as well. He approached Sungjong’s father directly; it was either cooperate with the police completely or have the magazine go down with Sungjong. His father chose to protect his business interests, especially after he got a look at the case the department was building against his son.”

 

“Wow…”

 

“I mean… he’s not stupid. He knew that Sungjong’s scandal would make his stocks take a huge hit… but ultimately he wanted the magazine to be able to recover. And he knew the only way to ensure that would be to work with the police and take a firm stance against his son. He’s already issued an official statement on behalf of the company, condemning Sungjong’s actions and renouncing him, cutting all ties with Sungjong’s person and the company.”

 

Sungyeol shook his head, a little taken aback. “Obviously Sungjong isn’t a good person, he’s done terrible things to us, and I’m sure many other people. But for a father to so willingly turn against his son… it doesn’t justify Sungjong’s behavior or the way that he acts, but it’s no surprise he doesn’t understand the idea of love with a family like that.”

 

Myungsoo shrugged noncommittally, not able to conjure much sympathy within himself. “Regardless, he’s not going to be able to make these charges just go away. There’s too much evidence… too many people. I’m just happy I was able to make him pay, without having to get you involved. I made Sunggyu hyung promise not to use anything from that night… I don’t want you to ever have to relive something like that again, especially in a court room.”

 

“Thank you.” As much as Sungyeol wanted revenge too, he didn’t think he could admit to another person what he had witnessed that night... the things he had done. He couldn’t even bring himself to share it with Dongwoo, who had been helping him ever since the break up. He bit his lip, his mind running over all the details, all the little suspicions and worries he had in his head disappearing, Myungsoo’s reasoning making sense. “So all this time… you really weren’t lying when you said you were being faithful… that you never wanted him.”

 

“I wasn’t. I could never be with a person like that; what he did to us was unforgivable. I hated every second that I had to be in his presence. I meant it when I said that I would never even think of betraying you for someone like him, I wouldn’t do something like that period.”

 

Sungyeol sighed, his head feeling cluttered. “I don’t know how to feel. On one hand I feel so relieved, knowing that you don’t have any feelings for him. I’m happy that he’s going to be locked up, that he’ll have to suffer for the way he’s hurt people. But at the same time… there’s been so much pain and hurt between us these past couple months. I wish that this could just… erase everything but it doesn’t. We’ve both made mistakes, we haven’t depended on each other, trusted in our love the way we were supposed to.”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry-”

 

“Please don’t. If anything this conversation has just made me realize how far I let us drift apart… maybe I wouldn’t have been so suspicious and afraid of losing you if I had tried harder to understand how you were feeling. I just was so caught up in my jealousy and anger, I didn’t realize how much you were suffering too.”

 

“We both suffered… but hopefully, it will end soon.” Myungsoo snuck a glance at Sungyeol, his hand squeezing tighter on the other’s. “I just want to be clear, so there’s no misunderstandings. I want you back Sungyeol. Despite everything that’s happened, the one thing that’s never wavered has been my feelings for you. I’m not expecting you to change your mind, but I just need you to know that.”

 

“I know we both still love each other Myungsoo but… I don’t want to make any more mistakes. And deep down, as much as I want you, I think it would be a mistake to get back together.”

 

“Okay.” Myungsoo’s voice cracked, his other hand covering his mouth. “I knew that this was a possibility, when I agreed to help Sunggyu hyung with the case. I knew the secrets could end up being too much. I guess you just knowing the truth will have to be enough.”

 

“Oh, Myungsoo.” Sungyeol shifted closer, wrapping him up in his arms. He felt Myungsoo’s shoulders start to shake, the tears starting to come out.

 

“I just love you so much, whatever makes you happy. Even if that means you won’t be with me anymore.”

 

“I’m not saying forever.” Sungyeol whispered, rubbing his hand on Myungsoo’s back. “Just give me some time Myungsoo. Let me be whole again, let me heal so I can come back to you.”

 

“What… what are you saying?”

 

Sungyeol stroked his fingers through Myungsoo’s hair, kissing him on the head. “I’m saying that I don’t want us to be apart forever. I just know that we need to be healthy on our own before we can be happy together. I love you Myungsoo, and I can’t say when… but I know that one day I’ll be yours again.”

 

Myungsoo hugged him tighter, the sigh of relief audible in the room. “Sungyeol… I’ll wait for you, as long as it takes I’ll wait, as long as you’ll come back to me. I just want you to be mine again, I’ll be patient, I promise. Anything you need, I promise I’ll do it for you.”

 

Sungyeol nodded, returning the embrace. “There is one thing I need you to do for me… you might not understand it but… I think I need to do this in order to start being okay again.”

 

“Anything. I mean it. Just ask and it’s yours.”

  
Sungyeol pulled back, looking directly into Myungsoo’s eyes, his gaze determined. “I need you to talk to Sunggyu. I want him to get me in a room with Sungjong. _Alone_.”


	23. Chapter 23

Sungyeol could admit it; even if this was his idea, he felt slightly apprehensive… scared even. He hadn’t been face to face with Sungjong since that night, and he had sworn that he would never lay eyes on that man again.

 

But apparently, some things had changed.

 

“They are pulling him from his holding cell. He should be here in a few minutes.”

 

Sungyeol looked up at Sunggyu’s voice, managing a small smile for the man. He was thankful to him, Sunggyu had already apologized for deceiving him on the phone that time, but Sungyeol understood. Sunggyu also didn’t ask questions, which was something that Sungyeol very much appreciated. “Thank you.”

 

Sunggyu smiled, stepping forward to clap Sungyeol on the shoulder. “It was no problem to pull a few strings for you.” He looked down, his front teeth nibbling at his lip worriedly. “Sungyeol… I want you to know, my opinion of you hasn’t changed at all.”

 

Sungyeol felt himself go hot with embarrassment over Sunggyu’s words; he looked away shamefully. “Thanks.” He managed weakly.

 

“I’m serious.” Sunggyu sighed, lifting up his hand to swoop his bangs to the side. “I know it might sound fucked up but… it isn’t the worst thing I’ve heard, working this job. Am I upset that it involved my brother and his boyfriend? Hell yes. But it doesn’t make me love him any less, or you for that matter. I know you care about Myungsoo, a lot. But… people deal with trauma differently, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You kept it in, that’s how you handled it, and that’s completely fine. Don’t ever feel the need to apologize or feel guilty for how you dealt with what happened. That bastard hurt you, in a way that no one should ever have to suffer. After what he’s done, he shouldn’t get to make you feel bad about anything.”

 

Sungyeol nodded, accepting the hug that Sunggyu gave him. “This is all just so… complicated. I just want it to be over.”

 

“It will be. Soon.” Sunggyu stepped back, tilting his head up to look in Sungyeol’s eyes. “Are you sure you want to speak to him alone? I could stay here if you wanted, anything you say in this room would stay here. I wouldn’t breathe a word to Myungsoo.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t and thanks for the offer but… I really think I need to face this on my own. Myungsoo offered to come with me too, I practically had to beg him to let me see Sungjong alone but… I think I need to do this. For me.”

 

“I understand.” Sunggyu motioned up to the far corner of the room. “But your safety is my main concern. Sungjong shouldn’t be able to hurt you _physically_ but… if it gets to be too much and you need out, just motion at the camera and I’ll have him gone in seconds. I’ll be on the other side of that glass, I’ll turn off the speakers so you can speak freely but… honestly Myungsoo will kill me if I let anything happen to you under my watch.”

 

“I guess that means he cares, right?”

 

Sunggyu scoffed. “You already know the answer to that. You wouldn’t be here if he didn’t care enough about you to trust you to make this kind of decision.” He moved closer, crossing his arms. “I know you’re expecting me to say this but… I really hope that you can forgive him. That you guys can make it. Not just because he’s my brother and I want him to be happy but-” He shook his head, grimacing. “It would be a shame if Sungjong got to have that much power over your future. Especially when I know how in love you guys were.”

 

“Are.” Sungyeol corrected, making Sunggyu raise his eyebrows. “We still are.” He said a bit more loudly, more confident. “I’m not… I won’t let Sungjong have power over me anymore. That’s what he’s always wanted, along with Myungsoo, and I refuse to let him have either. I just need time.”

 

“He’ll wait for you.” Sunggyu reassured him. “Honestly, he’s crazy about you. He’s been moping nonstop since you left, I had to stop him from going to your brother’s place to beg you to come back.”

 

Sungyeol smiled, feeling a little more sure of himself, knowing that Myungsoo would always need him. “I’m just glad that we can start being honest with each other again, that Sungjong won’t be a factor anymore.” He squared his shoulders, looking towards the door. “That’s why I have to do this. I want to end this, once and for all.”

 

“I get it.” A knock sounded on the steel door, stealing away Sunggyu’s attention. “Remember what I said about the camera, okay?” He moved towards the door, opening it up to reveal Sungjong. He looked a bit thinner, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent now that there wasn’t any makeup to hide away his imperfections.

 

“Well, well. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? Didn’t get enough the last time we were together, huh? I always knew that you’d come back for me.” Sungjong licked his lips, making a shiver of repulsion go down Sungyeol’s spine.

 

“Quiet.” Sunggyu ordered him, taking him from the other officer’s hands to lead him towards the table in the middle of the room. He pushed him into the hard metal seat, securing his handcuffs to the middle of the table to prevent him from moving. Sunggyu looked back up at Sungyeol in a silent question, and Sungyeol nodded. He left them on their own then, the bang of the door closing echoing in the square room.

 

Sungyeol stared at Sungjong, his fists clenching at his sides at just the sight of him. Sungjong hadn’t stopped smiling since he had walked in, his eyes razor sharp and fixated on Sungyeol.

 

“Oh come on, don’t go all silent on me now! I remember how vocal you can be, your screams will always be some of my favorites.”

 

Sungyeol broke the eye contact, turning his head away. Sungjong chuckled, the jingle of his chains on the table a sick imitation of some music. “Talk to me baby; you know I don’t like a tease.”

 

“Don’t call me that.” Sungyeol said angrily, his voice slightly wavering.

 

“Oh, that’s right. Myungsoo is the one who has a thing for endearments. I have to admit, it still makes my dick hard when I think about the way he whispered baby into my ear, that big cock of his hitting my spot just how I like it, over and over again.” He bit his lip, a small moan escaping his lips. “But you remember that, don’t you? I bet you can’t stop thinking about how good me and Myungsoo looked together.”

 

“Shut up!”   
  


Sungjong looked him up and down, an evil gleam in his eyes. “Oh, looks like I struck a nerve. I bet he hasn’t fucked you the way he’s fucked me since that night, has he? Maybe he can’t get it up for you anymore after he’s felt how good it is to be inside of me. Why didn’t you bring him with you? I can get him going for you if that’s what you need. You know I’m always willing to help out a friend, especially in the bedroom.”

 

“ _Fuck you_.”

 

“Maybe later, in my cell. I know how into role play you are.”

 

Sungyeol almost lost himself, slamming both of his hands on the table in front of Sungjong. He wanted to punch him in the mouth, force him to shut up, make him regret saying any of those things. But that wasn’t why he came here. He was above this, he was _better_ than Sungjong, and he refused to let his anger make him sink to Sungjong’s level.

 

“You think you’re so clever.” Sungyeol bit out, his eyes flashing. “You think it’s a joke, don’t you? That this is just temporarily, a fun little game?” He straightened up, forcing his voice steady. “Because it’s not. You’re going to be convicted Sungjong. And how well do you think that little spoiled rich boy act is going to hold up in prison, huh?” Sungyeol laughed, shaking his head. “I find it kind of ironic that someone who’s always acted like a bitch on the outside will actually become one on the inside. I hope the men there are as delicate as you were with me.”

 

He saw the strength in Sungjong’s gaze waver, his fingers tightening on top of the table. “You keep telling yourself that Sungyeol, but we both know the truth. This world is dirty and rotten; all it takes is money placed into the right hands and I’ll be free. Free to take what is mine and to do whatever the fuck I want. Don’t you get it? You’re _nothing_ against me; you never stood a chance, from the first moment we met. That’s why you were so frightened of me, why you didn’t want me near Myungsoo. You knew that you could never compare.”

 

“But you’re wrong.” Sungyeol stated, enjoying the flicker of uncertainty in Sungjong’s eyes. “You couldn’t have Myungsoo. In the end, all your wealth and power and beauty meant _nothing_ to him. He didn’t want you. He’ll never want you. Don’t you realize how pathetic that makes you? The fact that you had to bribe him into sleeping with you, because he would have never done it of his own free will?”

 

“That’s not true-” Sungjong tried to argue, but Sungyeol cut him off.

 

“Isn’t it? Because if Myungsoo wanted you, if you were half as amazing as you claimed to be, he would’ve picked up on your advances from the beginning. But he didn’t! And instead of handling rejection like a normal person, you didn’t let it go! You _forced_ him to sleep with you Sungjong. You’re sick and twisted and deep down you know that he didn’t enjoy it. Because if he did he would have done it with you again, right? But he hasn’t. Each time you’ve propositioned him since that night he’s turned you down. He's never replied to any suggestive text, picture, or video you sent him. _He doesn't care about you._ Doesn’t that make you realize just how unwanted you are?”

 

Sungjong looked angry now, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white. “Don’t come in here, pretending like you have all the answers. Your relationship with Myungsoo is ruined, it’s _over_ , and it has been for a long time. It’s laughable how long you both tried to hold onto something that was clearly broken. But we both know you’ll never move past this.”

 

“You think you can pay God with my relationship, with my life? Maybe before I let you influence me, let your darkness consume me, but not anymore. The only thing that’s ending today is me and you. I’m washing my hands of you, you’re dead to me Sungjong. I refuse to let how you think or what you do affect my life anymore. When I walk out of this room today, it’s done. I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of occupying my time, my thoughts, or my energy.”

 

“You think it’s that easy? That you can just spout off a couple cheesy motivational lines and that I’ll just disappear? We’re just getting started Sungyeol, you’ll never be rid of me.”  
  


  
“You’re such a heartless bitch, that I almost feel sorry for you.”

  
  


“Excuse me?”

 

“You just don’t get it, do you?” Sungyeol laughed, feeling lighter than he had in months. “That’s why you act this why, that’s why you’re doing this. You’ve never known love. You can’t understand how love is stronger than guilt or pain or shame, because you’ve never felt it. You think that one night of torture with you was enough to destroy me and Myungsoo. And I almost let you convince me, in my pain I let your poisonous actions influence me. I let go of the one person I loved the most, because I was so concerned about you. But that was the past, and this is the present. I’m not going to sit back and let the person I care about slip away from me, I’m going to fight for him, the way he’s been fighting for me all these months. Tell me, just how much does it kill you to know that every single time Myungsoo has talked to you was all in an effort to put you here, to lock you away for good?”

 

“I’ll get out of here. I _will_.”

 

“It’s so sad that you think that’s true.”

 

“Don’t you realize who you’re talking to?” Sungjong screamed, slamming his fists on the table. “Don’t you understand what I’m capable of? They can’t keep me in here for good, they just can’t! I don’t care if I have to pay off the god damn _president_ , I’ll get out of here! And then I’ll come after you, all of you that had a hand in this, one by one until I get my revenge. And then I’ll fuck you over even harder than before, that’s a _promise_.”

 

Sungyeol laughed, unable to take the threats seriously, now that he knew just how irrelevant Sungjong was.

 

“Do you think this is a joke? I’ll make what happened that night feel like a blessing, compared to what I’ll do to you next.”

 

“You can’t touch me Sungjong. You can’t hurt me anymore, and you’ll never be able to again. I’m surrounded by people that love me, people that would do anything to keep me safe, and that’s something you could never say.”

 

Sungjong glared at him, his eyes growing darker. “You think I give a fuck?”

 

“Actually yes, I do. I think it kills you that none of your family or friends have visited you since you’ve been arrested. I think it makes you angry that the media and public sentiment has turned against you. Even if by some miracle you did manage to get out of here, your life will never be the same. You’ve got the face of an angel, but the devil was hiding underneath. And now that you’ve been exposed for the evil person that you are, no one will ever treat you the same. All those material things that you thought were so important… your fame, your wealth, your reputation… they’re all gone. And the saddest part is that you have no one to blame but yourself.”

 

“Fuck you, you don’t know anything!”

 

“You know I’m right. That’s why you’re upset. But you know you deserve to suffer, don’t you? All these years you’ve treated people like possessions, you’ve disregarded their feelings for your own selfish desires, and now you’ll have to pay for it. Karma is a bitch Sungjong; and you’re about to find out just how much it sucks to be fucked over.”

 

Sungyeol smiled at him, knowing that he finally had the upper hand. “The best part is that one day you’ll regret this. You’ll regret ever looking at Myungsoo, you’ll regret ever targeting me. I’ll forget about you, me and Myungsoo will move on, we’ll find a way to be happy again because our love for one another is so much stronger than our mutual hate for you. But you’ll never forget about us. You’ll rot away in your cell, wishing that you had never been foolish enough to insert yourself into our relationship. You’re a poor excuse for a human being, you’ve done nothing but bring pain and hurt to the people around you, and because of that, you’ll suffer for the rest of your days alone. I’ll be happy, I’ll have Myungsoo, and you will have _nothing_.”

 

Sungyeol reached forward, grabbing onto Sungjong’s wrists. “You thought you had all the power, when you walked out of that hotel room you thought that you had won, didn’t you? But look at us now. I’m the one who gets to walk away, _I’m_ the one who is in control, and you’re the bitch in handcuffs.” Sungyeol tightened his grip, making the handcuffs dig into Sungjong’s skin. “I guess that karma has already started after all.”

 

He walked away without looking back, opening the door without hesitating. “You can take him back to his cell. I’m done wasting my time on this trash.”

 

Sungyeol ignored Sungjong’s response, blocking out his curses and shrieks for revenge. He knew that it was over, that he had said what he needed to say, and that there was no reason to talk to him ever again.

 

This is what moving on felt like, and as he pulled out his phone to call Myungsoo to tell him the news, he knew that this was just the beginning of finding their way back to happiness, to each other.

  
It was ironic, how Sungjong’s life in bondage was just beginning, when Sungyeol had finally been set free.


	24. Chapter 24

After months and _months_ of waiting, the moment was finally here. Myungsoo knew that their case was solid, that the amount of evidence they had against Sungjong should have been enough to put him away for a long time, but Sunggyu had told him that you could never be a hundred percent sure with these types of things. And as afraid as he had been to admit it, despite putting on a strong front for Sungyeol, there was that small bit of nagging doubt; what if Sungjong managed to slither his way out of this? He wasn't naive enough to think that people always did the right thing, if anything this experience had taught him that often people made the wrong decisions, even if it was for noble reasons.

 

 

This was a trial testing not only his strength, but his patience. It was almost torture being so close to Sungyeol everday, but so far away. He respected Sungyeol's decision to start up their relationship immediately, but the two of them were like magnets; now that everything was out in the open, now that they had been honest with each other, it was difficult to stay away from each other. Even if the case was a looming threat over their heads, they found ways to ignore it, instead choosing to spend their time slowly working their way back to one another, building back up that trust that had been so broken before.

 

 

They actually started _talking_ again, about their hopes for the case, for their careers, for their futures _together._ As happy as Myungsoo was to have Sungjong out of the equation for the time being, things like his job being secure didn't quite seem to matter as much as something as simple as Sungyeol's smile. He was starting to see more and more of it, and he hadn't realized just how much he had missed it, how much his heart ached to make Sungyeol happy again, until the chance to heal him became a real possibility.

 

The day that he had heard the jury say guilty he had almost teared up in the courtroom; it wasn’t an easy trial, Sungjong hired the best lawyers that money could buy and they fought hard for him, tried to paint him as the victim, but thankfully the jury had sided with the accusers.

 

He felt Sungyeol’s hand tighten in his own, a tactical piece of reassurance that everything would be alright. Sungyeol didn’t attend the trial like Myungsoo did, he couldn’t bear it, but he had wanted to be here today. He was covered up of course, his shades and mask hiding away his reaction from prying eyes but Myungsoo knew he was nervous. They both just wanted justice to be served, wanted Sungjong to pay, and hopefully today they would get their wish. The worst thing would be for him to be given a light sentence, for the severity of his actions to be ignored. But with each passing day since the guilty verdict, Myungsoo grew more confident that things wouldn't go that way, he just knew deep down that Sungjong couldn't avoid what was coming to him, that the courts would make an example of him.

 

 

Just this once, after months of being dealt a rough hand in life, he needed this one thing to go his way; he needed to be able to know without a doubt that he could keep Sungyeol safe, out of harm's way, out of Sungjong's clutches, no matter what the cost.

 

The judge walked into the courtroom, and all the people inside stood to their feet, rising in attention. Myungsoo squeezed Sungyeol's hand harder, lacing their fingers together. “No matter what happens, you know that I love you.”

 

  
Sungyeol nodded, his nerves high with the anticipation. “I know.”

 

 

"Even if things go badly, I won't let him hurt you ever again, Sungyeol I _promise-_ "

 

 

Sungyeol cut him off with a light touch on his cheek, his eyes warm, even beneath the worry. "Myungsoo, I know."

 

 

The murmurs fell to a hush as the judge sat down at his bench, towering over the rest of the occupants in the room. Myungsoo licked his dry lips, watching the judge open up the envelope from the jury as if it were in slow motion.

 

But then the judge was speaking, and people were clapping, and Sungyeol was in his arms, finally after too many days of longing and separation and want, he was finally in his arms again, holding him tightly like he never wanted to let Myungsoo go.  

 

Myungsoo couldn’t stop the happy gasp from escaping his lips, his own arms moving on instinct to wrap Sungyeol up in an embrace. He squeezed him so tightly that Sungyeol’s feet lifted off the ground, despite him being the taller one. Sungyeol buried his face in Myungsoo’s neck, not really saying much of anything, but words weren’t necessary; Myungsoo understood exactly how he felt.

 

 _Relief_.

 

After suffering at Sungjong’s hands, after enduring his schemes, they were finally free. The judgement had been passed, Sungjong would be made to pay for his crimes for years, and they would never have to see him again. All those superficial things that Sungjong held dear would be gone, right along with his freedom. He would rot away in a prison cell, forced to remember that it was Myungsoo that put him away, that it was Myungsoo’s relationship that he should have never tampered with, but he and Sungyeol would move on.

 

Myungsoo knew it, he could feel it in Sungyeol’s tears of relief, he could taste it in his victory, that they would move past this, that they wouldn’t let Sungjong win. He looked over Sungyeol’s shoulder at the table where Sungjong’s defense team stood in silence, where Sungjong was currently being handcuffed and taken into custody. They made eye contact with each other, Sungjong’s eyes dark with defeat, only able to hold his gaze for a second before dropping his stare to the floor.

 

Myungsoo felt the clutches on his heart start to loosen, his sadness dissipating to make room for happiness to enter his life again. As Sungjong disappeared through the back door of the courtroom, his face embarrassed and his wrists bound, now officially a criminal, Myungsoo knew that the darkest chapter of his life was coming to a close.

 

He saw his brother a couple feet away, a content smile on his face. Sunggyu simply nodded at him, not wanting to interrupt his moment with Sungyeol. He knew he could catch up with him later, that he would forever be indebted to his brother for giving him the strength to stand up to Sungjong, but right now there was nothing that could pull his attention away from Sungyeol, nothing that could make him let go of his warmth after missing it for so long.

 

Sungyeol held him close for what could have been minutes, hours, he didn’t know and he didn’t care, as long as he could be with him. But eventually Sungyeol pulled away so they could make their way out of the courtroom, walking outside into the brisk afternoon air. Sungyeol hadn’t let go of him, his arm looped around Myungsoo’s as they slowly made their way to the edge of the street.

 

Myungsoo stuck his arm out, hailing a cab for Sungyeol to make sure he got home safely. He opened the back door for Sungyeol, a soft smile on his face. Sungyeol climbed into the seat, but made no moves to close the door.

 

“Is everything alright?” Myungsoo asked nervously, ducking his head down to see into the taxi clearer.

 

“Yeah.” Sungyeol pulled off his mask and smiled, gummy and wide and beautiful. “Everything is perfect.”

 

“Do you need anything?” Myungsoo would’ve given him anything that he asked, determined to keep Sungyeol happy and smiling for as long as possible.

 

“I need you to come home with me.”

 

“Sure. I can come over today if you want to talk-”

 

“ _Myungsoo_.” Sungyeol cut him off, his eyes bright and playful. “I need you to come home with me. _For_ _good_.”

 

Myungsoo was shocked temporarily, his mouth open in surprise as Sungyeol giggled. He let himself be pulled into the back of the cab, feeling a rush of adrenaline as Sungyeol reached over his body to close the door behind him. Sungyeol rattled of the address, their address, and they were on their way to the apartment. He felt happy, so so happy that it almost felt surreal; like he was imagining that Sungyeol wanted him back.

 

“Sungyeol… I want to be with you… more than anything, but- you don’t have to do this unless you want to. You don’t have to give me a reward for putting him behind bars, and you don’t have to feel entitled or anything. I told you that I love you and that I would do anything to protect you. I’m just glad I could keep my word…” He brushed Sungyeol’s bangs out of his eyes, holding his cheek delicately. “Just knowing you’re safe from him now is enough, more than I could ever ask for. You don’t have to take me back-”

 

“You’re right. I don’t have to take you back.” Sungyeol said suddenly, leaning down to connect their foreheads. “But I _want_ to. I want you Myungsoo, and I’ve never stopped. I want _us_ back. If I’m sure of anything, it’s that my life just isn’t the same without you. So come home? Please?”

 

Myungsoo nodded, the tears of happiness falling down his cheeks. “I will. Whatever makes you happy, just let me make you happy again.” He whispered frantically, nearly melting when Sungyeol leaned in close for a kiss.

 

The moment their lips touched he felt his world shift back into place, all the hurt and pain and suffering of the last couple months didn’t mean anything as long as he could have this again, as long as he could be by Sungyeol’s side he knew that he could be happy.

 

He pulled back from the kiss, seeing nothing but love and understanding in Sungyeol’s eyes, and he lips pull into a smile; deep down he knew that everything would be okay.

 

This was the start of their future together, and nothing could be more perfect or feel more right than being with Sungyeol.

 

As they pulled up in front of the apartment that he would now to get to call his home again, Myungsoo knew that this wasn’t the end, but only the beginning.


End file.
